¿Cómo seducir a un guerrero?
by Sakura Kuran-Haruno
Summary: Sasuke juró proteger a Sakura Haruno de cualquier adversidad, por lo que correrá a su lado, a pesar de que su sola presencia amenacé con sacar a la luz todos sus temores, incluyendo su horrible pasado que él había enterrado. La razón por la que el padre de Sakura llamó a Sasuke y a otros dos guerreros, no fue porque ella estuviese en peligro sino para que escogiera un marido.
1. Prólogo

**Declaro abiertamente que esta historia es una adaptación del libro Cómo seducir a un guerrero (También llamado Cómo seducir a un Highlander o su versión original To Tame a Highland Warrior). Por tanto, ni la historia aquí presente, ni los personajes que voy a utilizar son míos. La historia está escrita por Karen Marie Moning, autora la cual me encantan sus historias.**

**La pareja que voy a utilizar será mi pareja favorita de Naruto, el SasuSaku o Sasukex Sakura. Por lo tanto, los personajes no me pertenecen tampoco sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Puede que haya OOC y OCC en algunos personajes.**

**Sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste y la disfruten =). **

**~PRÓLOGO~**

_La misma muerte es mejor que una vida de vergüenza.-__Beowulf _

Castillo Maldebann

Highlands de Escocia

1499

Los gritos tenían que detenerse.

No podría soportarlos otro minuto, aún sabiendo que no tenía poder para salvarlos. Su familia, su clan, su mejor amigo Itachi, con quien había montado los campos de brezos sólo el día anterior, y su madre... oh, pero su madre era otra historia; su asesinato había presagiado esa… esa… barbarie…

Él retrocedió y se maldijo por ser un cobarde. Si no podía salvarlos y no podía morir con ellos, por lo menos les debía el honor de guardar los eventos en su memoria. Para vengar sus muertes.

Uno a uno, si era necesario.

La venganza no devolvía a los muertos. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho su padre eso? Una vez, Sasuke lo había creído, había creído en él, pero había sido antes de que hubiera descubierto a su poderoso, sabio y maravilloso padre inclinado sobre el cuerpo de su madre esa mañana, su camisa ensangrentada, una daga goteante en su puño.

Sasuke Uchiha, único hijo del Laird de Maldebann, permaneció inmóvil en el Acantilado de Wotan, mirando fijamente hacia abajo, hacia el puro precipicio sobre el pueblo de Tuluth, en el valle a centenares de metros bajo sus pies. Se preguntó cómo podría ese día haber terminado tan horrible. El día anterior había sido estupendo, lleno de los placeres simples de un muchacho que habría un día de gobernar esas verdes Highlands. Entonces, esa mañana cruel, todo se había roto, y con él su corazón. Después de descubrir a su padre inclinado sobre el cuerpo salvajemente agredido de Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke había huido hacia su santuario en los densos bosques de las Highlands, donde había pasado la mayor parte del día corriendo ferozmente, dividido entre el frenesí y el pesar.

Eventualmente ambas emociones habían retrocedido y lo habían dejado extrañamente insensible. Hacia el crepúsculo, había desandado su camino hacia el Castillo Maldebann para confrontar a su señor con sus acusaciones de asesinato, en un esfuerzo final por encontrar un sentido a lo que había presenciado, si es que había algún sentido en ello.

Pero ahora, de pie en lo alto del precipicio sobre Tuluth, el hijo de catorce años de

Fugaku Uchiha comprendió que su pesadilla sólo había empezado. El Castillo Maldebann estaba bajo sitio, el pueblo envuelto en llamas, y su gente arrojada frenéticamente entre columnas de llamas y montañas de muertos. Sasuke miró desvalidamente cómo un muchacho pequeño corría más allá de una choza, directamente a la espada de un Senju que esperaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás; eran sólo niños, pero los niños podrían crecer para buscar venganza, y un fanático Senju nunca dejaba semillas de odio para que enraizaran y dieran sus frutos venenosos.

Gracias a la luz del fuego que envolvía las chozas, podía ver que los Senju inexorablemente sobrepasaban en número a su gente. Los distintivos plaids verdes y grises del odiado enemigo los superaban en una docena por cada Uchiha. Casi como si

supieran que nosotros seríamos vulnerables, pensó Sasuke. Más de la mitad de los Uchiha están lejos, asistiendo a una boda en el norte.

Sasuke lamentó tener sólo catorce años. Aunque era alto y ancho para su edad, con hombros que indicaban que poseería una fuerza excepcional, sabía que no era ningún contrincante para un corpulento Senju. Esos eran guerreros poderosamente desarrollados, con cuerpos maduros, conducidos por el odio obsesivo. Se entrenaban incesantemente y sólo existían para saquear y matar. Sasuke sería tan insignificante como un cachorro tenaz que ladrara a un oso. Él podría zambullirse en la batalla debajo, pero moriría tan sin sentido como el chiquillo de momentos antes. Si tuviera que morir esa noche, juró que lo haría haciendo algo significativo.

Berserker, el viento parecía susurrar. Sasuke irguió su cabeza y escuchó. No sólo su mundo estaba destruyéndose: ahora oía voces. ¿Era que la intuición le fallaría antes de que ese día terrible acabara? Sabía que la leyenda de los Berserkers era simplemente eso: una leyenda.

Pide a los dioses, sisearon las ramas susurrantes de los pinos.

-Está bien- murmuró Sasuke. ¿No lo había estado haciendo desde que oyera el temible cuento por primera vez a la edad de nueve años? No existía nada parecido un Berserker. Era un cuento tonto destinado a asustar a los niños traviesos para que se comportaran bien.

Ber… serk… er. Esa vez el sonido era más claro, demasiado fuerte para ser su imaginación.

Sasuke se volvió y contempló las piedras sólidas detrás de él. El Acantilado de Wotan era una caída de cantos rodados y piedras singulares que lanzaban sombras sobrenaturales bajo la luna llena. Se rumoreaba que era un lugar sagrado, donde los jefes antepasados se habían encontrado para planear guerras y determinar destinos. Era un lugar que casi podría hacer a un muchacho creer en lo demoníaco. Él escuchó intensamente, pero el viento llevaba sólo los gritos de su gente.

Era una pena que los cuentos paganos no fueran verdad. La leyenda contaba que los Berserkers podían moverse con tal velocidad que parecían invisibles al ojo humano hasta el momento en que atacaban. Poseían sentidos sobrenaturales: la agudeza olfativa de un lobo, la sensibilidad auditiva de un murciélago, la fuerza de veinte hombres, la vista penetrante de un águila. Los Berserkers habían sido hacía casi setecientos años, los más intrépidos y temidos guerreros que pisaran alguna vez Escocia. Habían sido la élite de Odín en el ejército vikingo. La leyenda contaba que podían asumir la forma de un lobo o un oso tan fácilmente como la forma de un hombre. Y estaban marcados por un rasgo común: unos ojos rojos que brillaban como carbones encendidos.

Berserker, el viento suspiró.

-No existe nada parecido a un Berserker- informó Sasuke severamente a la noche. No era más el muchacho tonto que había estado infatuado con la perspectiva de una fuerza insuperable; no era más el joven que una vez había estado deseoso de ofrecer su alma inmortal por el poder absoluto y la supremacía. Además, sus propios ojos eran profundamente negros, y siempre lo habían sido. La historia nunca había hablado de un Berserker de ojos negros.

Llámame.

Sasuke retrocedió. Esa última invención de su mente traumatizada había sido una orden, innegable e irresistible. El pelo de su nuca se erizó y su piel cosquilleó. Ni una sola vez en todos sus años de jugar a convocar a un Berserker, había sentido algo tan peculiar. Su sangre golpeó a través de sus venas y se sintió como si se balanceara en el borde de un abismo que a la vez lo atrajera y lo repeliera.

Los gritos llenaron el valle. Niño tras niño cayó mientras él permanecía de pie sobre la batalla, desvalido para alterar el curso de los eventos. Él haría cualquier cosa para salvarlos: cambiar, comerciar, robar, asesinar... cualquier cosa.

Las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro al igual que las de una niña diminuta con rizos rubios que lanzaba su último suspiro. No habría brazos de ninguna madre para ella, ningún guapo pretendiente, ninguna boda, ningún bebé... ni siquiera una preciosa respiración más de vida. La sangre manchó el frente de su delantal, y él lo miró fijamente, magnetizado. Su universo se estrechó en un túnel de visión en la que la floreciente sangre en el pecho de la niña se volvió un inmenso vórtice carmesí y lo succionaba hacia abajo y más abajo… Algo dentro de él se rompió.

Él tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló, las palabras rebotando fuera de las piedras del Acantilado de Wotan

-¡Óyeme, Odín, convoco al Berserker! Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, ofrezco mi vida... no, mi alma para la venganza. ¡Yo convoco al Berserker!

La brisa moderada se hizo repentinamente violenta y azotó las hojas y la suciedad en el aire. Sasuke alzó sus brazos para escudar su rostro de los pinchazos de las piedrecillas que volaban. Las ramas, apenas contrincantes para el ventarrón feroz, se rompieron y golpearon su cuerpo como lanzas torpes expulsadas desde los árboles. Las nubes negras barrenaron el cielo nocturno y ocultaron la luna momentáneamente. El viento sobrenatural se lamentaba a través de los cauces de piedra en el Acantilado de Wotan, embozando brevemente los gritos del valle debajo. De repente la noche explotó en una llamarada de deslumbrante azul y Sasuke sintió en su cuerpo… el cambio.

Gruñó y desnudó sus dientes cuando sintió algo irrevocable deformarse profundamente dentro de sí.

Podía oler docenas de olores de la batalla de abajo: el olor mohoso, metálico de la sangre, el acero y el odio.

Podía escuchar los cuchicheos de los Senju acampando en el horizonte lejano.

Vio por primera vez que los guerreros parecían moverse lentamente. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Sería absurdamente fácil deslizarse entre ellos y destruirlos a todos mientras estaban moviéndose como si caminaran a través de la arena húmeda. Tan fácil de destruir. Tan fácil…

Sasuke sorbió inspiraciones rápidas el aire y bombeó su pecho antes de correr hacia el valle de abajo. Cuando se sumergió en la matanza, el sonido de la risa hizo eco fuera del cubo de piedra que formaba el valle. Él sólo comprendió que estaba saliendo de sus propios labios cuando los Senju empezaron a caer bajo su espada.

Horas después, Sasuke se tambaleó a través de los restos ardientes de Tuluth. Los Senju se habían ido: habían sido muertos o habían escapado. Los campesinos sobrevivientes estaban cuidando a los heridos y caminaban en círculos anchos, cautos, alrededor del joven hijo del Uchiha.

-Te vi matar a tres al mismo tiempo, muchacho- susurró un anciano con ojos luminosos cuando Sasuke pasó a su lado-. Incluso tu padre en su primera vez no podía hacer semejante cosa. Eres el mejor Berserk1.

Sasuke lo miró, sobresaltado. Antes de que pudiera preguntar lo que había querido decir con ese comentario, el anciano desapareció en el humo undulante.

-Bajaste a tres en un balanceo de tu espada, muchacho- le dijo otro hombre.

Un niño echó sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas de Sasuke.

-¡Me salvaste la vida, lo hiciste!- el muchacho gimoteó-. Por ti un Senju no me ha tenido para su cena. ¡Gracias! Y mi mama te lo agradece también.

Sasuke sonrió al muchacho, y después se volvió hacia la madre que se cruzó de brazos y no pareció ni remotamente apreciativa. Su sonrisa se marchitó.

-Yo no soy un monstruo.

-Yo sé lo que eres, muchacho-. Su mirada nunca dejó la suya. Para los oídos de Sasuke, sus palabras eran ásperas y condenatorias-. Yo sé exactamente lo que eres y no lo que estás pensando. ¡Ahora continúa! Tu padre tiene un problema-. Ella apuntó con un tembloroso índice la última fila de chozas en ascuas.

Sasuke estrechó sus ojos contra el humo y tropezó hacia adelante. Nunca se había sentido tan agotado en toda su vida. Moviéndose torpemente, rodeó una de las pocas chozas que se mantenían de pie y se detuvo de un tirón.

Su padre yacía en la tierra, cubierto de sangre, su espada abandonada a un lado en medio de la suciedad.

El pesar y el enojo rivalizaron por la supremacía en el corazón de Sasuke y lo dejaron extrañamente hundido. Cuando miró fijamente a su padre, la imagen del cuerpo de su madre surgió en su mente y la última de sus ilusiones juveniles se estrelló; esa noche había nacido un guerrero extraordinario y un hombre de carne y hueso demasiado vulnerable.

-¿Por qué, padre? ¿Por qué?-. Su voz se interrumpió bruscamente. Nunca vería a su madre sonreír de nuevo, nunca la oiría cantar, nunca asistiría a su entierro porque dejaría Maldebann una vez que su padre le respondiera, para que no volcara la ira que le restaba en su propio padre. ¿Y entonces que sería de él? No sería mejor que su padre.

Fugaku Uchiha gimió. Despacio, abrió sus ojos rodeados de sangre y miró fijamente a su hijo. Una cinta escarlata goteó de sus labios cuando se esforzó en hablar.

-Nosotros hemos… nacido- se interrumpió, consumido por una tos profunda, terrible.

Sasuke agarró a su padre asiéndolo de la camisa y, sin preocuparse de la mueca dolorida de Fugaku, lo agitó bruscamente. Él tendría su respuesta antes de marcharse; descubriría qué locura había conducido a su padre para matar a su madre o se torturaría toda su vida con preguntas sin respuesta.

-¿Qué, padre? ¡Dilo! ¡Dime por qué!

La mirada nublada de Fugaku buscó a Sasuke. Su pecho subió y cayó cuando hizo boqueadas veloces, poco profundas, de aire humeante. Con una voz baja y extraña, casi llena de compasión, él dijo:

-Hijo, nosotros no podemos evitarlo… los hombres Uchiha… siempre nacemos… de esta manera.

Sasuke miró fijamente a su padre, horrorizado.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? ¿Piensas que puedes convencerme de que estoy loco como tú? ¡No soy como tú! No te creeré. Mientes. ¡Mientes!-. Él se levantó y retrocedió.

Fugaku Uchiha se forzó a apoyarse sobre sus codos y señaló con su cabeza la evidencia del salvajismo de Sasuke, los restos de los guerreros Senju que habían sido destrozados literalmente en pedazos.

-Hiciste eso, hijo.

-¡Yo no soy un asesino cruel!- Sasuke examinó los cuerpos mutilados, no realmente convencido de sus propias palabras.

-Es parte de… ser un Uchiha. No puedes evitarlo, hijo.

-¡No me llames hijo! Nunca seré de nuevo tu hijo. Y no soy parte de tu enfermedad.

No soy como tú. ¡Yo nunca seré como tú!

Fugaku se hundió de nuevo en la tierra y murmuró incoherentemente. Sasuke deliberadamente cerró sus oídos al sonido. No escucharía mucho más tiempo las mentiras de su padre. Él le volvió la espalda e inspeccionó lo que quedaba de Tuluth. Los campesinos sobrevivientes se agrupaban en hatajos pequeños y estaban de pie en silencio absoluto, mirándolo. Apartando su rostro de lo que él siempre recordaría como su reprobadora contemplación, su mirada resbaló hasta las piedras oscuras del Castillo de Maldebann. Tallado a un lado de la montaña, sobresalía sobre el pueblo. Una vez, él no había deseado nada más que crecer y gobernar Maldebann al lado de su padre, eventualmente tomando la jefatura. Él había deseado siempre oír el ritmo encantador de la risa de su madre llenando los vestíbulos espaciosos, oír a su padre contestando con retumbos cuando bromeaban y hablaban. Él había soñado con resolver las preocupaciones de su gente sabiamente; casarse un día y tener hijos propios. Sí, una vez él había creído que todas esas cosas llegarían a pasar. Pero en menos tiempo de lo que había tomado la luna puntear el cielo sobre Tuluth, todos sus sueños, y esa última parte de él que había sido humano, se había destruido.

Llevó a Sasuke la mayor parte de un día arrastrar su cuerpo golpeado de nuevo al santuario de los densos bosques de las Highlands. Nunca podría regresar a casa. Su madre estaba muerta, el castillo saqueado, y los campesinos lo habían contemplado con miedo. Las palabras de su padre lo asediaron: nosotros nacemos de esta manera… asesinos, capaces de matar incluso a aquellos que decían amar. Era una enfermedad de la mente; Sasuke pensó que su padre dijo que él, también, lo llevaba en su sangre.

Más sediento de lo que alguna vez se había sentido, medio se arrastró al lago anidado en un valle pequeño más allá del Acantilado de Wotan. Se derrumbó durante un momento en la tundra elástica, y cuando no se sintió tan mareado y débil, se esforzó en beber inclinándose hacia adelante y arrastrándose sobre sus codos. Cuando ahuecó sus manos y se agachó en el agua cristalina, sobre el claro estanque, se heló, magnetizado por su reflejo ondeando en el agua.

Unos ojos rojos carmesíes lo miraban fijamente.

**Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo. Hasta la próxima mis amados lectores.**

**Att: Sakura =).**

_-Berserk: según una traducción literal, enloquecido, frenético. Una antigua leyenda celta contaba que el mayor héroe de su mitología, Cuchulainn, tenía los poderes de un Berserker, aquí descriptos._


	2. Capítulo 1

**~CAPÍTULO 1~**

Dalkeith-Upon-the-Sea

Highlands de Escocia

1515

Sasuke hizo una pausa ante las puertas abiertas del estudio y miró fijamente la noche. El reflejo de las estrellas manchaba el océano inquieto, como diminutas puntas de alfiler de luz que coronaban las olas. Normalmente, encontraba reconfortante el sonido del mar que chocaba contra las piedras, pero últimamente parecía incitar en él una inquietud extraña.

Cuando reasumió su paseo impaciente, meditó sobre las posibles razones para su inquietud y no pudo hallar nada. Había optado por permanecer en Dalkeith como capitán de guardias de Hozuki cuando, hacía dos años, él y su mejor amigo, Suigetsu Hozuki, dejaran Edimburgo y el servicio del Rey Orochimaru. Sasuke adoraba a la esposa de Suigetsu, Karin, por lo menos mientras ella no estaba intentando hacer que se casara, y chocheaba con su pequeño hijo, Grell. Había estado, si no precisamente feliz, contento. Por lo menos hasta hacía poco. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que lo afligía?

-Estás llenando de agujeros mi alfombra favorita con tu ir y venir, Sasuke. Y el pintor nunca podrá terminar ese retrato si no te sientas- lo fastidió Karin, sacándolo bruscamente de su ensueño melancólico.

Sasuke expelió una respiración y pasó una mano a través de su pelo espeso. Distraídamente, tocó suavemente una sección de su sien y retorció los mechones mientras continuaba contemplando el mar.

-No estás buscando una estrella fugaz para pedir un deseo, ¿verdad, Sasuke?- los ojos morados de Suigetsu Hozuki bailaron con alegría.

-Claro que no. Y en cualquier ocasión que tu pícara esposa se preocupe en decirme qué maldición impuso sobre mí con su deseo descuidado, estaré contento de oírla.

Hacía algún tiempo, Karin Hozuki había pedido un deseo a una estrella fugaz, y se había negado firmemente a decir lo que había deseado hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que había sido oída y el deseo se le había concedido. La única cosa que había admitido era que su deseo había sido para Sasuke, lo que lo enervaba considerablemente. Aunque no se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre supersticioso, había visto acontecimientos bastante singulares en el mundo, para saber que meramente porque algo parecía improbable ciertamente no lo hacía imposible.

-Como lo haría yo, Sasuke- dijo Suigetsu secamente-. Pero ella no me dirá nada.

Karin rió.

-Vamos, ustedes dos. No me digan que tamaños guerreros intrépidos sufren siquiera un instante de preocupación por el deseo inofensivo de una mujer a una estrella.

-No considero que haya sido inofensivo, Karin- respondió Suigetsu con una mueca torcida-. El universo no se comporta de un modo normal en lo que a ti concierne.

Sasuke sonrió débilmente. No lo hacía, ciertamente. Karin había retrocedido en el tiempo desde el siglo XX, víctima de un malvado complot para destruir a Suigetsu, preparado por un Hada vengativa. Las cosas imposibles pasaban alrededor de Karin, por lo que quería saber qué maldito deseo había pedido. Le gustaría estar preparado cuando todo el infierno bramara y se soltara sobre él.

-Siéntate, Sasuke- instó Karin-. Quiero este retrato terminado a más tardar por Navidad, y le lleva a Sai meses solamente pintar sus bocetos.

-Sólo porque mi trabajo es pura perfección- dijo el pintor, ofendido.

Sasuke volvió su espalda a la noche y reclamó su asiento junto a Suigetsu delante del fuego.

-Todavía no concibo la razón de esto- murmuró Sasuke-. Los retratos son para las chicas y los niños.

Karin resopló.

-Comisiono a un pintor para inmortalizar a dos de los hombres más magníficos que he visto alguna vez...- ella les dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, y Sasuke rodó sus ojos, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa por la encantadora Karin cuando sonreía así- y todo lo que ellos hacen es refunfuñar. Deben saber que un día me agradecerán que haya hecho esto.

Sasuke y Suigetsu intercambiaron miradas divertidas, entonces reasumieron la pose que ella insistía desplegaba sus físicos musculosos y su apariencia morena en su mejor efecto.

-Pinta los ojos de Sasuke tan brillantemente rojos como son- instruyó a Sai.

-Como si yo no supiera pintar- murmuró él-. Yo soy el artista aquí. A menos que, por supuesto, le gustara probar su mano en esto.

-Yo pensaba que te gustaban mis ojos-. Suigetsu estrechó sus ojos violeta hacia Karin.

-Y me gustan. Me casé contigo, ¿verdad?- lo provocó Karin, y sonrió-. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer si en el personal de Dalkeith, la sirvienta más joven, de unos tiernos doce años, se desmaya por los ojos de tu mejor amigo? Cuando sostengo mis rubíes a la luz del sol, parecen exactamente del mismo color. Brillan débilmente con fuego iridiscente.

-¿Y qué son los míos? ¿Nueces negras endebles?

Karin rió.

-Hombre tonto, así es como yo describí tu corazón cuando te vi la primera vez. Y deja de estar tenso, Sasuke- ella reprendió-. ¿O hay alguna razón por la que quieras esas trenzas en tus sienes en este retrato?

Sasuke se heló; entonces, lentamente, tocó su pelo con escepticismo.

Suigetsu lo miró fijamente.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Sasuke?- él preguntó, fascinado.

Sasuke tragó. Ni siquiera había sabido que había plegado la trenza de guerra en su pelo. Un hombre llevaba sólo la trenza de guerra durante las horas más negras de su vida: mientras lamentaba a un compañero perdido o estaba preparándose para la batalla. Hasta ese día, él las había llevado sólo dos veces. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Sasuke miró el suelo inexpresivamente, desconcertado, incapaz de articular sus pensamientos. Últimamente se había obsesionado con fantasmas del pasado, recuerdos que había echado salvajemente en un pozo poco profundo hacía tiempo y había enterrado bajo una delgada capa de rechazo. Pero en sus sueños, los cadáveres sombríos caminaban de nuevo y arrastraban tras ellos un residuo de intranquilidad que se aferraba a él a lo largo del día.

Sasuke todavía estaba esforzándose en contestar cuando un guardia atravesó rápidamente las puertas del estudio.

-Milord. Milady-. El guardia cabeceó deferentemente hacia Suigetsu y Karin cuando entró en el cuarto apresuradamente. Se acercó a Sasuke con una expresión oscura en su rostro-. Esto ha llegado precisamente para usted, Capitán-. Él empujó un pedazo de pergamino de apariencia oficial a las manos de Sasuke-. El mensajero insistió en que era urgente, y debía ser entregado sólo en sus manos.

Sasuke desenvolvió el mensaje despacio en sus manos. El elegante sello de Kizashi Haruno estaba impreso en la cera roja. Los recuerdos suprimidos estallaron encima de él: Sakura. Ella era una promesa de belleza y alegría que él nunca podría poseer, un recuerdo que había depositado en esa misma tumba poco profunda que ahora parecía determinada a regurgitar sus muertos.

-Bien, ábrelo, Sasuke- instó Karin.

Despacio, como si sostuviera un animal herido que pudiera morderlo con dientes afilados, Sasuke rompió el sello y abrió la misiva. Tensamente, leyó la concisa orden de tres palabras. Su mano se apretó reflexivamente, arrugando el pergamino grueso.

Levantándose, se volvió al guardia.

-Prepara mi caballo. Salgo en una hora-. El guardia asintió y dejó el estudio.

-¿Bien?- exigió Suigetsu-. ¿Qué dice?

-Nada que necesites saber, Suigetsu, no te preocupes. No te involucra.

-Cualquier cosa que preocupe a mi mejor amigo me involucra- dijo Suigetsu-. Así que dinos, ¿qué está mal?

-Dije que nada. Déjalo, hombre-. La voz de Sasuke contenía una nota de advertencia que habría refrenado a un hombre menos valiente. Pero Suigetsu nunca había sido, y nunca sería, un hombre cobarde, y se movió tan inesperadamente que Sasuke no reaccionó lo bastante rápido cuando su amigo quitó el pergamino de su mano. Sonriendo abierta y traviesamente, Suigetsu retrocedió y desplegó el pergamino. Su sonrisa burlona se agrandó, y guiñó un ojo a Karin.

-Dice: 'Ven por Sakura'. Una mujer, ¿verdad? La historia se complica. Pensé que habías jurado renunciar a las mujeres, mi inconstante amigo. Entonces, ¿quién es Sakura?

-¿Una mujer?- exclamó deleitada Karin-. ¿Una mujer joven, casadera?

-Deténganse, los dos. No es así.

-¿Entonces por qué estabas intentando guardarlo en secreto, Sasuke?- presionó Suigetsu.

-Porque hay cosas que no sabes de mí, y llevaría demasiado tiempo explicarlo todo. Cuando disponga de tiempo libre para contarte la historia completa, te enviaré un mensaje, dentro de unos meses- se evadió él fríamente.

-No saldrás tan fácilmente de esto, Sasuke-. Suigetsu frotó la sombra de barba pensativamente en su mandíbula terca-. ¿Quién es Sakura, y cómo sabes de Kizashi Haruno? Pensé que habías llegado a la corte directamente de Inglaterra. Creía que no conocías a nadie en toda Escocia, excepto aquéllos que te encontraste en la corte.

-No te conté exactamente la historia entera, Suigetsu, y no tengo tiempo ahora para eso, pero te lo diré en cuanto me establezca.

-Me lo dirás ahora, o iré contigo- amenazó Suigetsu-. Lo que significa que Karin y Grell también irán, por lo que puedes decírmelo o puedes prepararte para la compañía, y nunca sabes lo que podría pasar si Karin está cerca.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Suigetsu, realmente puedes ser un dolor...

-Implacable. Formidable- interrumpió Karin, mostrando su acuerdo dulcemente-. También puedes ceder, Sasuke. Mi marido nunca acepta un no por respuesta. Créeme, lo sé.

-Vamos, Sasuke, si no puedes confiar en mí, ¿en quién puedes confiar?- lo coaccionó su amigo-. ¿A dónde vas?

-Esto no es cuestión de confianza, Suigetsu.

Suigetsu simplemente lo miró expectante, y Sasuke supo que no tenía ninguna intención de ceder. Suigetsu apretaría y presionaría hasta hacer finalmente lo que había amenazado con hacer, a menos que Sasuke le diera una respuesta satisfactoria. Quizás era tiempo de que admitiera la verdad, aunque por las cosas extrañas que hiciera una vez, no volvería a ser bienvenido en Dalkeith.

-Regreso a casa, o algo así- concedió Sasuke finalmente.

-¿Caithness es tu casa?

-Tuluth- murmuró Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Tuluth- dijo Sasuke rotundamente-. Yo nací en Tuluth.

-¡Dijiste que naciste en Edimburgo!

-Mentí.

-¿Por qué? ¡Me dijiste que tu familia entera estaba muerta! ¿Era una mentira también?

-¡No! Lo está. Yo no mentí sobre eso. Bueno… básicamente no mentí- corrigió apresuradamente-. Mi padre todavía está vivo, pero no le he hablado en más de quince años.

Un músculo tiró bruscamente en la mandíbula de Suigetsu.

-Siéntate, Sasuke. No vas a ninguna parte hasta que me lo digas todo, y sospecho es una historia mucho tiempo retrasada.

-No tengo tiempo, Suigetsu. Si Haruno dijo que era urgente, me necesitaban desde hace semanas en Caithness.

-¿Qué relevancia tiene Caithness en algo de esto, o para ti? Siéntate. Habla. Ahora.

Dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de tregua, Sasuke fue de un lado al otro del cuarto mientras empezaba su historia. Les dijo cómo, a la edad de catorce años, había dejado Tuluth la noche de la matanza y había vagado por los bosques de las Highlands durante dos años, llevado su trenza de guerra y odiando a la humanidad, odiando a su padre, odiándose. Salteó las partes brutales: el asesinato de su madre, la inanición que había soportado, los repetidos atentados contra su vida. Les dijo que cuando tenía dieciséis años había encontrado resguardo con Kizashi Haruno; que había cambiado su nombre solo a Sasuke para protegerse y proteger a quienes lo habían cuidado. Les dijo cómo los Senju lo habían encontrado de nuevo en Caithness y habían atacado a su familia adoptiva. Y finalmente, en un lúgubre tono de confesión, les dijo cuál había sido su nombre real.

-¿Has dicho qué?- preguntó Suigetsu sobresaltado.

Sasuke hizo una respiración profunda, llenado sus pulmones, y la expelió enojadamente.

-Dije Uchiha. Mi nombre real es Sasuke Uchiha.

Había sólo un Sasuke Uchiha en toda Escocia; ningún otro hombre poseería de buena gana ese nombre y esa maldición. Se preparó para la explosión de Suigetsu. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

-¿Uchiha?- los ojos de Suigetsu se estrecharon incrédulamente.

-Uchiha- confirmó Sasuke.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-Sasuke significa Sasuke Uchiha-. El acento escocés de Sasuke rodó tan densamente alrededor del nombre, que fue un zumbido casi ininteligible en un sonido afilado-Tomas mi primer nombre y ya está.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha era un Berserker!- rugió Suigetsu.

-Te dije que no era mucho lo que sabías de mí- dijo Sasuke oscuramente.

Cruzando el estudio en tres pasos largos y veloces, Suigetsu se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Sasuke y lo estudió, como si pudiera descubrir algún rastro de la bestia que debía haber traicionado hacía años el secreto de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo pude no saberlo?- murmuró Suigetsu-. Durante años había estado preguntándome por algunos de tus peculiares… talentos. Por los malditos santos, debí haberlo supuesto sólo por tus ojos.

-Muchas personas tienen ojos rojos, Suigetsu- dijo Sasuke secamente.

-No como los tuyos, Sasuke- comentó Karin.

-Eso lo explica todo- dijo Suigetsu despacio-. No eres humano.

Sasuke retrocedió.

Karin dirigió una mirada oscura a su marido y pasó su brazo alrededor de Sasuke. -Por supuesto que es humano, Suigetsu. Él simplemente es humano… más que algunos.

-Un Berserker-. Suigetsu agitó su cabeza-. Un condenado Berserker. Sabes, dicen que William Wallace era un Berserker.

-Y qué vida encantadora tenía, ¿eh?- dijo Sasuke amargamente.

Sasuke se marchó a caballo poco después de eso, no contestando ninguna pregunta más y dejando a Suigetsu inmensamente descontento. Se marchó rápidamente, porque los recuerdos estaban volviendo por propia voluntad, y con furia. Sasuke sabía que tenía que estar solo cuando la plenitud de ellos lo reclamara finalmente. No pensaba voluntariamente sobre Tuluth nunca. Infiernos, él no pensaba voluntariamente ya, no si podía evitarlo.

Tuluth: en su memoria un valle humeante, nubes negras tan gruesas que sus ojos ardían con el hedor acre de casas ardientes y carnes ardientes. Niños gritando. ¡Och, Cristo!

Sasuke tragó duro cuando estimuló a Occam en un galope por la cuesta. Permanecía impasible ante la belleza de la noche de las Highlands, perdido en otro tiempo, sólo rodeado por el color de la sangre y la oscuridad de la desolación de un alma deformada, con una estrella brillando débilmente, del color del cuarzo.

Sakura.

¿Es él un animal, padre? ¿Puedo cuidarlo? ¿Por favor? ¡Él es una bestia realmente gloriosa!

Y en su mente él tenía de nuevo dieciséis años y miraba hacia abajo a la pequeña niña rosa. El recuerdo se derramó sobre él y goteó su vergüenza, más gruesa que la miel grumosa cayendo de un tarro. Ella lo había encontrado en los bosques, recogiendo basura como una bestia.

-¡Él sería más feroz que mi Savanna TeaGarden, padre!

Savanna TeaGarden era su cachorro, todas sus ciento cuarenta libras de cachorro de perro lobo irlandés.

-¡Él me protegería bien, padre, que yo sé que lo haría!

En el momento en que ella había dicho las palabras, él había hecho el silencioso juramento de protegerla siempre, sin soñar nunca que llegaría el día en que debería protegerla de sí mismo.

Sasuke frotó su mandíbula recién afeitada y echó su cabeza en el viento. Por un momento breve, sintió el pelo enmarañado de nuevo, la suciedad y el sudor y su trenza de guerra, sus ojos feroces que rebosaban de odio. Y la pura, dulce niña que había confiado en él, mirándolo.

Och, pero él la había disuadido rápidamente.

**Espero sinceramente que el prólogo les gustase y que hayan disfrutado de el primer capítulo.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han puesto esta adaptación en alertas o favoritos!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Att: Sakura**


	3. Capítulo 2

**~Capítulo 2~**

Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno habían estado montando hacia la casa de su hijo en las Highlands durante una semana antes de que Kizashi finalmente confesara su plan. Él no se lo habría dicho en absoluto, pero no podía permanecer imperturbable viendo a su esposa alterada.

-¿Que dijiste qué?- dijo Mebuki acusadoramente a su marido cuando ella volvió su yegua y fue a medio galope a su lado-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Yo qué? No pude oír nada. Estabas demasiado lejos- la fastidió él.

-Eso es, Kizashi, lejos. ¡Lo sé!

Kizashi levantó una ceja, curioso.

-¿Qué es, amor?

Ruborizada por el agravio, su esposa estaba aún más tentadora que cuando estaba calmada. Él no era contrario a provocarla gentilmente para disfrutar esa imagen.

Mebuki sacudió su cabeza vivamente.

-Estoy enferma de oír a los hombres hablar sobre nuestra tan perfecta, tan pura, tan soltera que casi es solterona, hija, Kizashi.

-Has estado escuchando detrás de las puertas de nuevo, ¿no es verdad, Mebuki?- preguntó él con ligereza.

-Escuchar detrás de las puertas, no escuchar detrás de las puertas. Si mi hija es motivo de discusión, aunque sea sólo por los guardias- ella gesticuló irritablemente en dirección a ellos- tengo derecho a escuchar. Nuestros temibles protectores, quienes, podría apuntar, son hombres maduros absolutamente saludables, han estado rindiendo tributo a sus virtudes. Y por virtudes no querían decir sus pechos o cualquiera de sus curvas encantadoras, sino su temperamento dulce, su paciencia... su profesión al claustro, por el amor de Dios. ¿Te susurró una palabra a ti sobre esta súbita inclinación a consagrarse al convento?-. Sin esperar una respuesta, Mebuki guió su montura hacia él y lo observó-.

Hablan sin parar de cuán perfecta es y ninguno de ellos dice una palabra sobre hacerlo con ella.

Kizashi rió cuando condujo a su semental para que trotara al lado de la yegua de su mujer.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que esto es cómico?

Kizashi agitó su cabeza, sus ojos chispeantes. Sólo Mebuki tomaría como una ofensa que los hombres no hablaran sobre seducir a su única hija.

-Kizashi, debo pedirte que seas serio por un momento. Sakura tiene veintiún años y ningún hombre ha intentado cortejarla en serio. Juro que es la chica más exquisita en toda Escocia, y los hombres caminan en círculos calladamente, adoradores, alrededor de ella. Haz algo, Kizashi. Estoy preocupada.

Su sonrisa se marchitó. Mebuki tenía razón. No era cosa de risa. Kizashi había sacado esa conclusión por sí mismo. No permitiría que Mebuki continuara preocupándose cuando él había tomado acción que pondría pronto a ambos su temor a descansar.

-Ya me he ocupado de eso, Mebuki.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Kizashi la estudió intensamente. En ese momento no estaba completamente seguro de qué perturbaría más a Mebuki: continuar preocupándose sobre el estado de soltería de su hija, o los detalles de lo que había hecho sin consultarla. Un singular momento masculino de reflexión lo convenció de que ella estaría deslumbrada por su ingenio.

-He ordenado a tres hombres cuidar de Caithness en nuestra ausencia, Mebuki. Cuando volvamos, o Sakura habrá escogido a uno de ellos, o uno de ellos la habrá escogido. No son el tipo de hombres que se rinden ante un poco de resistencia. Ni son el tipo de hombres para caer en sus 'historias del convento'.

La expresión horrorizada de Mebuki desinfló su arrogante propuesta.

-¿Uno de ellos la escogerá? ¿Estás diciendo que uno de esos hombres que has seleccionado podría comprometerla si ella no escoge?

-Seducirla, Mebuki, no comprometerla- protestó Kizashi-. Ellos no la arruinarían.

Son todos lairds honorables, respetables-. Su voz se ahondó persuasivamente-.

Seleccioné a los tres basado en parte en el hecho de que también son todos muy… er - él buscó una palabra lo bastante inocua para que no alarmara a su esposa, porque los hombres que había escogido podían ser patentemente alarmantes -… masculinos-. Si pensaba que su intento de sutileza aliviaba sus preocupaciones, falló-. Exactamente lo que Sakura necesita- le aseguró él.

-¡Masculinos! ¡Quieres decir sinvergüenzas inveterados y libertinos! Probablemente dominantes, crueles y arrogantes. ¡No me engañes con palabras, Kizashi!

Kizashi suspiró borrascosamente, cualquier esperanza de persuasión sutil desbarrancada.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor, Mebuki? Francamente, pienso que el problema es que

Sakura nunca se ha encontrado con un hombre que no estuviera intimidado ante ella. Te garantizo que ninguno de los hombres que he invitado se intimidará ni remotamente. ¿Cautivado? Sí. ¿Intrigado? Sí. ¿Cruelmente persistente? Sí. Precisamente eso es lo que una mujer Sacheron necesita. Un hombre que sea lo bastante hombre para hacer algo al respecto.

Mebuki Haruno, antes Sacheron, se mordisqueó el labio inferior en silencio.

-Sabes cuánto has anhelado ver a nuestro nuevo nieto- le recordó él-. Simplemente seguiremos con nuestra visita y veremos qué pasa. Te prometo que ninguno de los hombres que he escogido dañará un pelo de la cabeza de nuestra preciosa hija. Podrían arrugarla un poco, pero eso puede ser bueno para ella. Nuestra impecable Sakura se ha retrasado mucho tiempo en eso de arrugarse un poco.

-¿Esperas que simplemente me vaya y la deje con tres hombres? ¿Esa clase de hombres?

-Mebuki, esa clase de hombres es la única clase de hombres que no le rendirán culto. Además, yo fui una vez de esa clase de hombres, si recuerdas. Deberá ser un hombre singular para nuestra singular hija, Mebuki- agregó él más suavemente-. Me propongo que encuentre ese hombre especial.

Mebuki suspiró y voló un pámpano de pelo de su rostro.

-Supongo que tienes razón sobre eso- murmuró-. Ella realmente no ha encontrado un hombre que no le rindiera culto. Me pregunto, ¿cómo piensas que reaccionará cuando lo haga?

-Sospecho que no sabría qué hacer al principio. Podría desequilibrarla. Pero apuesto a que uno de los hombres que he seleccionado la ayudará a averiguarlo- dijo Kizashi sencillamente.

La alarma venció el desaliento de Mebuki al instante.

-Eso es. Apenas tendremos que montar un corto tramo para regresar. No puedo estar en alguna otra parte cuando mi hija está experimentando por primera vez esas cosas tan femeninas. Sólo Dios sabe lo que algún hombre intentará enseñar a mi hija o cómo intentará enseñárselo, para no mencionar cuán asustada seguramente estará ella. ¡No puedo estar visitando a nadie mientras mi hija se siente intimidada y engañada para perder su virtud... lo que simplemente no hará! Tenemos que ir a casa-. Ella miró a la expectativa a su marido, esperando su gesto de acuerdo.

- Mebuki-. Kizashi dijo su nombre muy quedamente.

-¿Kizashi?-. Su tono era cauto.

-No vamos a regresar. Vamos a visitar a nuestro hijo para asistir al bautismo de nuestro nieto y disfrutar unos meses, como planeamos.

-¿Sabe Sakura lo que has hecho?- preguntó Mebuki fríamente.

Kizashi agitó su cabeza.

-No tiene ninguna sospecha en su bonita cabeza.

-¿Y qué sobre esos hombres? ¿No piensas que ellos se lo dirán?

Kizashi sonrió perversamente.

-No se los dije. Simplemente les ordené que fueran. Pero Kakashi lo sabe y está preparado para informarlos en el momento conveniente.

Mebuki estaba asustada.

-¿No se lo dijiste a ninguno de ellos pero sí a nuestro jefe de armas?

-Kakashi es un hombre sabio. Y ella necesita esto, Mebuki. Necesita encontrar su propio camino. Además- él provocó-, ¿qué hombre se atrevería a robar la virtud de una chica con su madre amparándola?

-¡Och! Mi madre, mi padre, mis siete hermanos y mis abuelos, que en paz descansen, no te detuvieron de robar la mía. O de raptarme.

Kizashi rió entre dientes.

-¿Lamentas que lo haya hecho?

Mebuki le dirigió una mirada ardiente bajo sus pestañas que le aseguraron lo contrario.

-Ya ves, a veces un hombre sabe lo que es mejor, ¿no lo crees, mi querida?

Ella no contestó por un momento, pero a Kizashi no le importó. Sabía que Mebuki confiaba en él con su vida. Ella simplemente necesitaba algún tiempo para acostumbrarse a su plan y aceptar el hecho de que su hija necesitaba un tierno empujón al borde del nido.

Cuando Mebuki finalmente habló, había un tono de resignación en sus palabras.

-¿Y exactamente a qué tres hombres escogiste sin consentimiento y mi visión discernidora?

-Bueno, está Naruto Uzumaki-. La mirada de Kizashi nunca se desvió de su rostro.

Naruto era rubio, guapo y valiente. Había navegado bajo la bandera negra del Rey antes de que hubiera heredado sus títulos, y en ese entonces dirigía una flota de buques mercantes con los que había triplicado la fortuna ya considerable de su clan. Kizashi había criado a Naruto cuando había sido un jovenzuelo, y Mebuki siempre lo había favorecido.

-Un buen hombre-. El alzamiento de una perfecta ceja dorada traicionó una renuente admiración por la sabiduría de su marido-. ¿Y?

-Hyuuga Neji.

-¡Oh!- los ojos de Elizabeth se agrandaron-. Cuando lo vi en la corte estaba vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Parecía tan peligrosamente atractivo como un hombre pudiera ser. ¿Cómo es que alguna mujer no lo ha atrapado ya? Sigue, Kizashi. Esto está volviéndose realmente prometedor. ¿Quién es el tercero?

-Estamos retrasándonos demasiado lejos detrás de los guardias, Mebuki- evadió Gibraltar ahogadamente-. Las Highlands han sido últimamente pacíficas, pero no podemos tener demasiado cuidado. Debemos alcanzarlos-. Él cambió de posición en su silla de montar, asió sus riendas, y la instó a que siguiera.

Mebuki frunció el ceño cuando tiró las riendas de su mano.

-Los alcanzaremos después. ¿Quién es el tercero?

Kizashi frunció el entrecejo y miró fijamente a los guardias que estaban desapareciendo en una curva.

-Mebuki, no debemos quedarnos atrás. No tienes ninguna idea de lo peli...

-El tercero, Kizashi- repitió su esposa.

-Pareces especialmente encantadora hoy, Mebuki- dijo Gibraltar roncamente-. ¿Ya te lo he dicho?-. Cuando sus palabras no provocaron ninguna contestación, pero sí una mirada fría, pareja, él arrugó su frente.

-¿Dije yo tres?

La expresión de Mebuki se hizo más fría.

Kizashi expelió un suspiro de frustración. Masculló un nombre y estimuló a su montura para continuar adelante.

-¿Qué has dicho exactamente?- lo llamó su esposa, instando a su yegua a alcanzarlo.

-¡Oh, infiernos, Mebuki! ¡Déjalo! Simplemente montemos.

-Repítelo, por favor, Kizashi.

Hubo otra respuesta ininteligible.

-No puedo entender ni una palabra cuando mascullas- dijo Mebuki dulcemente.

Dulce, como la canción de las sirenas, él pensó, e igual de letal.

-Yo dije... Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Bien? Déjalo, ¿de acuerdo?-. Él hizo apurar a su caballo y saboreó el hecho de que por lo menos por un momento, había visto a Mebuki Haruno tan muda como nunca en la vida.

Mebuki miró fijamente a su marido, con escepticismo. –Estimado Dios del cielo, ¡has llamado al Berserker!

En el césped en declive de Caithness, Sakura Haruno se estremeció a pesar del calor del brillante sol. Ni una nube punteaba el cielo, y el bosque sombrío que rodeaba el extremo sur estaba a una docena de yardas, no lo bastante cerca para haber sido responsable de su súbito escalofrío.

Un sentido inexplicable de presentimiento se arrastró desde su nuca. Ella lo despidió rápidamente, riñéndose por su imaginación demasiado activa. Su vida estaba libre de nubes como el inmenso cielo azul; estaba siendo demasiado imaginativa, nada más.

-¡Sakura! ¡Haz que Konohamaru deje de tirar de mi cabello!- lloró Moegi, echándose al lado de Sakura en busca de protección. El lozano césped verde estaba salpicado con una docena o más de niños que llegaban todas las tardes para ser seducidos con historias y dulces de Sakura.

Con Moegi en sus brazos, Sakura contempló al muchacho reprobadoramente.

-Hay maneras mejores de mostrar a una chica que te gusta que tirando de su pelo, Konohamaru Sarutobi. Y según mi experiencia, las muchachas cuyo el cabello tiras ahora serán las que estarás cortejando después.

-¡Yo no tiré su cabello porque me gustara ella!- el rostro de Konohamaru se puso rojo y sus manos se apretaron en puños desafiantes-. Ella es una chica.

-Sí, lo es. Y una encantadora, por cierto-. Sakura alisó el exuberante cabello castaño rojizo de Moegi. La chica ya mostraba la promesa de la hermosa mujer que sería-.

Ahora dime, ¿por qué tiras de su pelo, Konohamaru?- preguntó Sakura con ligereza.

Konohamaru dio puntapiés al césped con los dedos de los pies.

-Porque si yo le diera puñetazos de la misma manera que a los muchachos, probablemente lloraría- masculló él.

-¿Por qué debes hacerle cualquiera de esas cosas? ¿Por qué no simplemente hablas con ella?

-¿Qué podría tener para decirle a una chica?-. Él rodó sus ojos y frunció el ceño a los otros muchachos, demandando apoyo sin palabras con su feroz mirada.

Sólo Zeke no pareció afectado por su intimidación.

-Sakura tiene cosas interesantes para decir, Konohamaru- arguyó Zeke-. Vienes aquí todas las tardes para escucharla, y es una chica.

-Eso es diferente. Ella no es una chica. Ella es… bien, ella casi es como una madre para nosotros, excepto que es mucho más hermosa.

Sakura llevó hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello rosa para apartarlo de su rostro con una mueca de dolor interior. ¿Qué había más bonito en la vida que eso para ella? Anhelaba tener niños propios, pero los niños requerían un marido, y eso no parecía estar en el horizonte para ella, bonito o no. Bien, podrías dejar de ser tan selectiva, aconsejó su conciencia secamente.

-¿Les cuento una historia?-. Ella cambió rápidamente de tema.

-¡Sí, cuéntanos una historia, Sakura!

-¡Una romántica!- demandó una muchacha mayor.

-Una sangrienta- exigió Konohamaru.

Moegi arrugó su nariz hacia él.

-Danos una fábula. Me encantan las fábulas. Nos enseñan cosas buenas, y algunos de nosotros -ella miró a Konohamaru- necesitan aprender cosas buenas.

-Las fábulas son tontas.

-¡No lo son!

-¡Una fábula! ¡Una fábula!- clamaron los niños.

-Una fábula tendrán. Les contaré la discusión entre el Viento y el Sol- dijo Sakura-. Es mi favorita entre todas las fábulas-. Los niños se empujaron para sentarse cerca de ella mientras se acomodaban para oír el cuento. Zeke, el más pequeño de ellos, se empujó en la parte de atrás del grupo.

-No entornes los ojos, Zeke- reprendió Sakura amablemente-. Aquí, acércate-. Atrajo al muchacho hacia su regazo y empujó el cabello fuera de sus ojos.

Zeke era hijo de su criada favorita, Kaley Twillow. Había nacido con la vista tan débil que escasamente podía ver su propia mano. Siempre entornaba los ojos, como si pudiera un día suceder un milagro y enfocar de repente el mundo. Sakura no podía imaginar el dolor de no poder ver el paisaje encantador de Escocia claramente, y su corazón lloraba por el impedimento de Zeke. Le impedía jugar los juegos que otros niños adoraban. Probablemente era mucho más fácil que las pelotas de cuero le ampollaran la piel antes que él les pegara como los otros niños, pero para compensarlo, Sakura le había enseñado a leer. Tenía que enterrar su nariz en el libro, pero en eso él encontraría mundos para explorar que nunca podría ver con sus propios ojos.

Cuando Zeke se anidó en su regazo, ella empezó.

-Un día el Viento y el Sol tuvieron una discusión sobre quién era más fuerte, cuando de repente vieron un viajero bajando por el camino. El Sol dijo: 'Permítenos decidir

nuestra disputa ahora. Cualquiera de nosotros que pueda hacer que el viajero se quite la capa se considerará como el más fuerte'. El Viento aceptó el concurso. 'Empieza', dijo el Sol, y se retiró detrás de una nube para no interferir. El Viento empezó a soplar tan duro como pudo sobre el viajero, pero mientras más soplaba, más firmemente el viajero asía su capa sobre su cuerpo. Eso no detuvo al Viento de soplar con todas sus fuerzas; aún así, el viajero se negaba a sacarse la capa. Finalmente, el Viento se rindió con desesperación. Entonces el Sol salió y ardió en toda su gloria sobre el viajero, quien pronto lo encontró demasiado caluroso para caminar con su capa puesta. Quitándosela, se la echó sobre su hombro y continuó su camino silbando animadamente.

-¡Yay!- las muchachas alegraron-. ¡El Sol ganó! ¡Nos gusta que el Sol sea el mejor!

-Es una historia para muchachas tontas-. Konohamaru frunció el ceño.

-Me gustó- protestó Zeke.

-Debería, Zeke. Eres demasiado ciego para ver guerreros, dragones y espadas. Me gustan las historias con aventuras.

-Este cuento tenía una moraleja, Konohamaru. La misma que te estaba diciendo sobre tirar el cabello de Moegi- dijo Sakura suavemente.

Konohamaru parecía desconcertado.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Sol con el cabello de Moegi?

Zeke agitó la cabeza, hastiado por la densidad de Konohamaru.

-Ella estaba diciéndonos que el Viento intentó hacer al viajero sentirse mal, para que el viajero necesitara defenderse. El Sol hizo que el viajero se sintiera bien, tibio y lo bastante seguro para caminar libremente. Moegi miró adoradoramente a Zeke, como si él fuera el muchacho más listo del mundo. Zeke continuó seriamente-: Debes ser bueno con Moegi y ella será buena contigo.

-¿De dónde sacas tus ideas, medio ciego?- preguntó Konohamaru, irritado.

-Él escucha, Konohamaru- dijo Sakura-. La moraleja de la fábula es que bondad afecta más que la crueldad. Zeke entiende que no hay nada malo con ser bueno con las chicas. Un día sentirás no haber sido mejor-. Cuando Zeke termine con mitad las chicas del pueblo desesperadamente enamoradas de él a pesar de su visión débil, pensó Sakura, divertida. Zeke era un muchacho guapo y un día habría de ser un hombre atractivo que poseería la sensibilidad singular que los que habían nacido con un impedimento tendían a desarrollar.

-Ella tiene razón, muchacho-. Una voz profunda se unió a su conversación cuando un hombre guió su caballo fuera del resguardo de los árboles cercanos-. Yo lamento todavía no haber sido mejor con las chicas.

La sangre en las venas de Sakura se enfrió, y su vida sin nubes repentinamente floreció en gruesas y oscuras nubes de tormenta. ¡Ciertamente ese hombre nunca sería lo bastante tonto para regresar a Caithness! Ella presionó su mejilla contra el cabello de Zeke y escondió su cara, deseando poder fundirse en la tierra y desaparecer, y deseando haberse puesto un vestido más elegante esa mañana, deseando cosas imposibles en lo que a ese hombre concernía. Aunque no había oído su voz en años, ella sabía que era él.

-Yo recuerdo a una chica con la que era malo cuando era un muchacho, y ahora, sabiendo lo que sé, daría lo que fuera para volver todo atrás.

Sasuke. Sakura se sentía como si sus músculos se hubieran fundido bajo su piel, derretida por el calor de su voz. Dos tonos más baja que cualquier otra voz que ella oyera en la vida, tan precisamente modulada que indicaba intimidante autodisciplina, la suya era la voz de un hombre controlado.

Ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa y horror. Su respiración se atrancó en su garganta. No importaba cómo los años lo cambiaran, ella siempre lo reconocería.

Él se había apeado y se había acercado a ella, moviéndose con la arrogancia y gracia de un conquistador, exudando confianza tan liberalmente como respiraba. Sasuke siempre había sido un arma ambulante, su cuerpo desarrollado y afilado con instintiva perfección. Aunque corriera como una flecha, Sakura sabía que él estaría antes que ella. Aunque retrocediera, él estaría detrás de ella. Aunque gritara, él podría cubrir su boca antes de terminar de aspirar aire para prepararse. Sólo una vez antes había visto a una criatura moverse con esa velocidad y poder reprimido: uno de los gatos montañeses, cuyos músculos se juntaban con movimientos elástico mientras caminaba sobre sus patas suaves y letales.

Ella hizo una respiración insegura. Él era aún más magnífico de lo que había sido hacía años. Su cabello negro estaba pulcramente sujeto en una correa de cuero. El ángulo de su mandíbula era aún más arrogante de lo que recordaba, si eso era posible; saliendo con ligereza hacia adelante, provocaba que su labio inferior se rizara en una sonrisa sensual sin tener en cuenta la ocasión.

El mismo aire se sentía diferente cuando Sasuke estaba cerca; su entorno retrocedía hasta que nada existía excepto él. ¡Y ella nunca podría confundir esos ojos! De burlón rojo-fuego, su mirada cautivó la suya sobre las cabezas de los curiosos niños olvidados. Él estaba mirándola con una expresión insondable.

Ella se levantó de un salto, tumbando a un Zeke sobresaltado en la tierra. Cuando Sakura miró fijamente, sin palabras, a Sasuke, los recuerdos aparecieron y casi se ahogó en la bilis amarga de la humillación. Recordaba demasiado claramente el día que había jurado nunca hablar de nuevo con Sasuke. Había jurado no permitir nunca que se acercara a Caithness o su corazón vulnerable de nuevo mientras viviera. ¿Y se atrevía a presentarse ahora? ¿Como si nada hubiera cambiado? La posibilidad de reconciliación fue aplastada al instante bajo los talones pesados de su orgullo. Ella no dignificaría su presencia con palabras. Ella no sería buena. No le concedería una onza de cortesía.

Sasuke pasó una mano a través de su cabello e hizo una respiración profunda.

-Has… crecido, chica.

Sakura se esforzó en hablar. Cuando encontró su lengua finalmente, sus palabras goteaban hielo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a regresar aquí? No eres bienvenido. ¡Deja mi casa! -No puedo hacerlo, Sakura-. Su voz suave la enervó.

Con el corazón galopando, ella hizo una respiración lenta, profunda.

-Si no sales por tu propia voluntad, convocaré a los guardias para sacarte.

-Ellos no lo harán, Sakura.

Ella aplaudió con las manos.

-¡Guardias!- gritó.

Sasuke no se movió una pulgada. -No te ayudarán, Sakura.

-¡Y deja de decir mi nombre así!

-¿Así cómo, Sakura?-. Él parecía genuinamente curioso.

-Como… como… un ruego o algo.

-Como desees-. Él hizo una pausa de la longitud de dos latidos de corazón, durante los que ella se sorprendió de que él hubiera capitulado ante su orden, porque ciertamente nunca hasta entonces lo había hecho, hasta que agregó con tal resonancia ronca que se resbaló dentro de su corazón sin su consentimiento-, Sakura.

¡Vaya con el hombre!

-Guardias. ¡Guardias!

Sus guardias llegaron en una carrera; entonces se detuvieron abruptamente y estudiaron al hombre que estaba de pie ante su señora.

-Milady, ¿nos llamaste?- inquirió Kakashi.

-Quita a este sinvergüenza de Caithness antes de que él engendre… traiga- ella se corrigió apresuradamente- su depravación e insolencia a mi casa- espetó hasta terminar.

Los guardias la miraron, después a Sasuke, y no se movieron.

-Ahora. ¡Sáquenlo en seguida de la propiedad!

Cuando los guardias siguieron sin moverse, su temperamento se alzó como una ola.

-Kakashi, dije que lo hicieras salir. Por todos los santos, échalo fuera de mi vida.

Destiérralo del país. ¡Och! Simplemente quítalo de este mundo, ¿entiendes ahora?

El flanco de guardias miró a Sakura con asombro.

-¿Te sientes bien, milady?- preguntó Kakashi-. ¿Debemos llamar a Tsunade para ver si tienes un poco de fiebre?

-No tengo un poco de nada. Hay un bribón degenerado en mi propiedad y lo quiero fuera de ella- dijo Sakura a través de los dientes rechinantes.

-¿Gruñiste?- jadeó Kakashi.

-¿Perdón?

-Gruñiste. Quise decir si hablaste entre dientes.

-Voy a gritar entre dientes si ustedes, desgraciados desobedientes, no quitan a este degenerado, viril...- Sakura se aclaró la garganta- vil, pícaro de Caithness.

-¿Gritar?- repitió Kakashi débilmente-. Sakura Haruno no grita, no gruñe, y ciertamente no tiene ataques de temperamento. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

-Él es el demonio- Sakura hirvió, señalando a Sasuke.

-Llámalo como quieras, milady. Aún así no puedo echarlo- dijo Kakashi pesadamente.

La cabeza de Sakura se movió como si él la hubiera golpeado.

-¿Me desobedeces?

-Él no te desobedece, Sakura- dijo Sasuke quedamente-. Él obedece a tu padre.

-¿Qué?-. Ella volvió su rostro ceniciento hacia el suyo. Sasuke sacó un arrugado y sucio pedazo de pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó fríamente ella, negándose incluso a acercarse una pulgada.

-Ven y míralo, Sakura- él ofreció. Sus ojos brillaron extrañamente.

-Kakashi, recibe eso de él.

Kakashi no se movió.

-Sé lo que dice.

-Bien, ¿entonces qué dice?- espetó ella a Kakashi-. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Fue Sasuke quien contestó.

-Dice 'Ven por Sakura… Sakura.

Él lo había hecho de nuevo, agregar su nombre después de una pausa, con un fervor ronco que la dejó extrañamente jadeante y asustada. Había una advertencia en la manera en que él estaba diciendo su nombre, algo que ella debía entender pero realmente no podía captar. Algo había cambiado desde la última vez que habían discutido tan amargamente... algo en él, pero no podía definir qué.

-¿Ven por Sakura?- repitió ella inexpresivamente-. ¿Mi padre te envió eso?

Cuando él cabeceó, Sakura se ahogó y casi estalló en lágrimas. Semejante despliegue público de emoción hubiera sido la primera vez para ella. En cambio, hizo algo inesperado y que hasta entonces jamás había hecho: rechinar y maldecir. Sakura se volvió sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el castillo como si todas las banshees de Escocia estuvieran pisándole los talones, cuando en verdad era sólo Sasuke quien debía hacerlo.

Echando furtivamente una mirada sobre su hombro, ella recordó a los niños tardíamente. Habían permanecido de pie en un medio círculo, mirándola con escepticismo. Ella entró, absolutamente mortificada, en el castillo. Cerrar de golpe la puerta era un poco difícil, ya que era cuatro veces más alta que ella, pero con su humor actual, lo consiguió.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ya estoy por aquí otra vez, muchas gracias Setsuna17 por tu review, ha sido una verdadera alegría recibirlo. También agradecerles a todas esas personas que han puesto este fic en alertas o favoritos, una autora aquí les quiere 3.**

**A lo que iba, la historia poco a poco se está poniendo mejor, he de advertir que no he adaptado todos los personajes de la historia con los de Naruto porque hay algunos que no he considerado necesario hacerlo.**

**Creo que el carácter de todos se adapta más o menos, quizá el de Neji puede ser el más OOC pero creo que sería bueno ver a Sasuke y Neji competir por Sakura.**

**Bueno, sin más dilación espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Un saludo y un besito a todos.**

**Att: Sakura.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**~CAPÍTULO 3~**

-¡Inconcebible!- bullía Sakura mientras iba de un lado a otro en su cámara. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero con renuencia concluyó que hasta que no se librara de él, encontrar calma no sería posible.

Entonces empezó a andar de nuevo de un lado a otro y consideró romper algunas cosas, sólo que le gustaba todo lo que había en su cuarto y realmente no quería destrozar ninguna de sus propias pertenencias. Pero si ella pudiera poner sus manos sobre él, oh...

¡Entonces sería capaz de romper una cosa o dos!

Molesta, masculló mientras se deshacía rápidamente de su vestido. Se negó a ponderar su impulso de reemplazar el simple vestido y la camisa que habían sido absolutamente convenientes sólo una hora antes. Desnuda, se acercó furtivamente a su armario junto a la ventana, donde se distrajo momentáneamente por la visión de jinetes en el patio. Se asomó fuera de la alta ventana. Dos jinetes estaban cabalgando a través de la verja. Los estudió con curiosidad y se apoyó en la ventana. Como si fueran uno, los hombres levantaron sus cabezas, y ella abrió la boca. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del hombre rubio y le dio la impresión de que él la había vislumbrado balanceándose en la ventana, vestida nada más que con su piel nacarada. Instintivamente, ella se agachó detrás del armario y atrapó un vestido de un verde brillante, asegurándose de que simplemente porque ella pudiera verlos claramente, no significaba que ellos pudieran verla a su vez.

Ciertamente, la ventana reflejaba el sol y permitía un pasaje pequeño de visión.

¿Quiénes estaban llegando a Caithness?, se preguntó. Eso era bastante malo. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a regresar allí, y además, cómo se atrevía su padre a convocarlo? Ven por Sakura. ¿Simplemente qué había estado pensado su padre para enviar semejante nota? Un escalofrío resbaló por su columna cuando meditó en el sonido posesivo de las palabras. ¿Por qué respondería Sasuke a semejante misiva? Él la había torturado incesantemente cuando era una niña y la había rechazado cuando era una mujer joven. Era un patán dominante, y una vez había sido el héroe de cada una de sus fantasías.

Ahora regresaba a Caithness, y eso era absolutamente inaceptable. Sin tener en cuenta las razones de su padre para convocarlo, él tenía que irse, simplemente. Si sus guardias no lo echaban, lo haría ella misma, aún cuando significara hacerlo a punta de espada, y sabía dónde encontrar una espada. Un macizo claymore colgaba sobre el hogar en el Gran Hall; sería fácil conseguirlo.

Su resolución tomada, abrochado su vestido, Sakura se marchó fuera de sus cámaras. Estaba lista para confrontarlo; su cuerpo estaba erizado de indignación. Él no tenía ningún derecho de estar allí, y ella era la persona idónea para explicárselo. Él se había marchado una vez, aún cuando ella le había pedido que se quedara, y no podía decidir regresar ahora arbitrariamente. Recogiendo su cabello hacia atrás, lo afianzó con una cinta de terciopelo y se dirigió resueltamente al Gran Hall a través del largo corredor.

Se detuvo súbitamente en la balaustrada fuera del solar, alarmada por el retumbar de voces masculinas debajo.

-¿Qué decía tu mensaje, Neji?- oyó que Sasuke preguntaba.

Sus voces flotaban, oyéndose claramente en el Gran Hall abierto. Los tapices habían sido quitados hacía unos días para una limpieza, por lo que las palabras reverberaban en las paredes de piedra.

-Decía que el lord y su señora dejarían Caithness y me llamaba para pagar una vieja deuda que tengo con él. Deseaba que vigilara su hija mientras él no estaba aquí para hacerlo por sí mismo.

Sakura atisbó clandestinamente sobre la balaustrada y vio a Sasuke sentado con dos hombres cerca del hogar principal. Por un momento eterno, ella, sencillamente, no pudo apartar la vista de él. Enojada, desvió su mirada y estudió a los recién llegados. Uno de los hombres se echó hacia atrás sobre su silla, como si poseyera el torreón y medio campo circundante. En un escrutinio más cercano, Sakura decidió que probablemente actuaría como si poseyera cualquier lugar que juzgara digno poseer. Era un estudio en negro de la cabeza a los pies: cabello negro, piel morena, vestido con un largo traje de lana negra que no se rompía incluso ni con un hilo de color. Sangre de las Highlands definitivamente tosca, concluyó ella. Una cicatriz delgada se extendía desde su mandíbula hasta debajo de su ojo.

Sus ojos flotaron sobre el segundo hombre.

-Naruto- susurró ella. No había visto a Naruto Uzumaki desde que se había criado con Sasuke bajo la tutela de su padre, años atrás. Alto, dorado e impresionantemente guapo, Naruto Uzumaki la había confortado en las muchas ocasiones en que Sasuke la había sacado de quicio. En los años que habían pasado desde que ella lo había visto por última vez, había madurado en un hombre sobresaliente, con los hombros anchos, una cintura esbelta, y el largo cabello rubio tirado hacia atrás en una coleta.

-Parece que casi cada hombre en Escocia y la mitad de Inglaterra está endeudado con Kizashi Haruno de una manera u otra- observó Naruto.

Neji Hyuga cruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, se apoyó de nuevo en su silla y cabeceó.

-Sí. Él me sacó de más de un problema cuando yo era más joven y más proclive a pensar con la cabeza pequeña.

-Och, ¿por qué piensas que has cambiado, Hyuga?- lo provocó Naruto.

-No tanto que todavía no pudiera golpearte hasta dejarte sin sentido, Uzumaki- replicó Neji a su vez.

Neji Hyuga, meditó Sakura; ella había tenido razón sobre su linaje. Los Hyuga eran de hecho Highlanders. Neji parecía uno de esos salvajes montañeses cuya notoriedad sólo era excedida por sus masivos títulos. Eran un clan rico en tierras y poseían gran parte de las Highlands del sur. Sus ojos se arrastraron de nuevo a Sasuke, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones. Él se relajó suntuosamente en su silla, compuesto como un rey y actuando como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo para estar allí. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Las esquinas de la boca de Sasuke se estiraron brusca y débilmente.

-Es como en los viejos tiempos, con los dos atizándose uno al otro, pero salvándome de sus disensiones. Hay un enigma aquí. ¿Por qué Kizashi Haruno convocaría a los tres a Caithness? No he oído hablar de ningún problema aquí en años. Naruto, ¿qué decía tu mensaje? ¿Que necesitaba que lo sirvieras en Caithness en su ausencia?

Sobre ellos, Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué llamarían sus padres a esos tres hombres a Caithness mientras ellos asistían al bautismo de su nieto? Kakashi, el jefe armas de Caithness, comandaba una fuerza poderosa de guardias, y no había habido ningún problema en esas partes de las Lowlands durante años.

-Decía que deseaba que cuidara de Caithness en su ausencia, y si no podía sacar tiempo de mis navíos para venir, que debía venir por Sakura. Encontré su mensaje bastante singular, pero tuve la impresión de que él estaba angustiado sobre Sakura, y la verdad sea dicha, he extrañado a la chica- contestó Naruto.

Sakura se sacudió. ¿A cuál de ellos había engañado su padre?

-Sakura la Diosa-Emperatriz en persona-. Neji encendió una mueca lobuna.

Los orificios nasales de Sakura se dilataron y su columna se tensó.

-¿Qué?-. Sasuke parecía confundido.

-Él está refiriéndose a su reputación tan alabada. ¿No te detuviste en los establos cuando llegaste?-. Cuando Sasuke agitó su cabeza, Naruto resopló-. Te perdiste de una buena charla. Los muchachos parloteaban sin parar sobre ella antes de que nosotros tuviéramos la oportunidad incluso de apearnos y nos advirtieron de no manchar su semblante de 'santidad'. La 'Diosa-emperatriz Sakura, la llamó uno de los muchachos, diciendo que nombrarla simplemente 'Reina' era demasiado trivial.

-¿Sakura?-. Sasuke parecía dudoso.

Sakura miró furiosamente la cima de su cabeza.

-Exactamente- afirmó Neji-. Todos ellos. Un muchacho me dijo que es la segunda Virgen María, y cree si ella queda preñada, será ciertamente el producto de una intervención divina.

-Debo decir, cualquier intervención con Sakura sería divina- dijo Naruto y sonrió abiertamente.

-Sí, justo entre esos divinos muslos suyos. ¿Viste en la vida una mujer mejor formada para el placer de un hombre?- Neji bajó sus pies ante el hogar y cambió de posición en su silla, dejando caer sus manos en su regazo.

Las cejas de Sakura subieron hasta la línea del pelo, y puso una mano sobre su boca.

Sasuke echó una profunda mirada a Neji y Naruto.

-Espera un minuto. ¿Qué quieres decir con 'sus divinos muslos'? Nunca te has encontrado a Sakura, ¿verdad? No sabes siquiera cómo es. Y Naritp, no la has visto desde que era pequeña.

Naruto pareció un poco incómodo.

-¿Tiene ella el cabello rosa?- replicó Neji-. ¿Cantidades de él, desplomándose hasta pasar las curvas de sus caderas? ¿Rostro perfecto y más o menos así de alta?-. Él sostuvo su mano con ligereza sobre su cabeza sentada para demostrarlo-. ¿Está su alcoba en la segunda planta y hacia el este?

Sasuke asintió cautelosamente.

-Sé cómo se ve. Naruto y yo la vimos en una ventana cuando llegamos- lo informó Neji.

Sakura gimió suavemente, esperando que él no continuara.

Pero Neji continuó.

-Si ella es la mujer que estaba cambiándose de vestido, con unos pechos que un hombre podría...

Las manos de Sakura volaron protectoramente a su corpiño. Es un poco tarde para eso, se lamentó.

-No la viste vistiéndose- gruñó Sasuke, mirando fríamente a Naruto para confirmarlo.

-No- Neji proporcionó servicialmente-, la vimos sin vestir. Enmarcada en la ventana, el sol derramándose sobre el vestido mañanero más espléndido de piel rosada que he visto alguna vez. El rostro de un ángel, muslos cremosos, y todo rosa entre ellos.

La mortificación había llevado a las mejillas de Sakura un rubor furioso desde dentro de su cabeza al saber que le habían visto los pechos. Ahora parecía incendiarse. Ellos la habían visto; toda ella.

-¿Es eso verdad, Naruto?- demandó Sasuke.

Naruto asintió y pareció tímido.

-Infiernos, Sasuke, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Mirar a otro lado? Ella es deslumbrante. Sospechaba que esa pequeña maduraría en una mujer encantadora, pero nunca imaginé encantos tan exquisitos. Aunque Sakura siempre me pareció una hermana menor, después de lo que vi hoy…-. Él agitó su cabeza y silbó admirativamente-. Bien, los sentimientos pueden cambiar.

-No sabía que Kizashi tenía semejante hija- se apuró a agregar Neji-, o yo habría estado olfateando hace años alrededor.

-Ella no es de la clase que puedes olfatear. Es de la clase que se casa- espetó Sasuke.

-Sí, ella es de la clase que se casa, de la clase que hay que cuidar, y de la clase para llevarse a la cama- dijo Neji fríamente-. Los tontos de Caithness pueden estar intimidados por su belleza, pero yo no lo estoy. Una mujer como esa necesita un hombre de carne y hueso.

Naruto disparó a Neji una mirada irritada y se levantó.

-¿Exactamente qué estás diciendo, Hyuga? Si cualquier hombre va a estar hablando de ella, debo ser yo. He conocido a Sakura desde que era una niña. Mi mensaje mencionaba que viniera por Sakura específicamente, y después de verla, pienso hacer precisamente eso.

Neji se levantó despacio y desplegó su maciza constitución hasta que estuvo a sólo un par de pulgadas de los seis pies y medio de altura de Naruto.

-Quizás la única razón por la que mi mensaje no fue formulado de la misma manera es porque Haruno sabía que nunca la había visto. Indiferentemente, es la última vez que tomaré esposa, y pienso darle a la encantadora chica otra opción además de colgarse un hábito, si ella alguna vez lleva uno, aunque ciertamente no me quejaría como un ordinario granjero de las Lowlands.

-¿A quién estás llamando granjero aquí? Merezco mucho más la pena que todos tus asnos de trasero flaco y vacas lanudas juntos.

-¡Bah! Mis vacas de trasero flaco no son de donde consigo mis riquezas, skiwy de las Lowlands.

-¡Sí, haciendo una incursión entre los inocentes Lowlanders, más probablemente!- lo cortó Naruto-. ¿Y qué infiernos es un skiwy?

-No una palabra que un tonto Lowlander sabría- espetó Neji.

-Señores, por favor-. Kakashi entró en el Gran Hall con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Habiendo servido como jefe de armas principal durante veinte años, podía prever una batalla en ciernes a medio condado de distancia, y ésta estaba cociéndose a fuego lento bajo su nariz-. No hay ninguna necesidad de entrar en una reyerta sobre esto. Sostengan sus lenguas y esperen un poco, porque tengo un mensaje para ustedes de Kizashi Haruno. Y siéntense-. Él gesticuló hacia las sillas arracimadas cerca del hogar-. Por experiencia sé que los hombres enfrentados raramente escuchan bien.

Neji y Naruto continuaron mirándose fieramente.

Sakura se tensó y casi sacó la cabeza a través de los husos de la balaustrada. ¿Qué habría tramado su padre esta vez? El sutil, peliplateado Kakashi era el viejo consejero y amigo de su padre. Sus rasgos zorrunos eran un reflejo exacto de su destreza; era sagaz y rápido como un zorro. Sus dedos largos, delgados, taladraban la empuñadura de su espada mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que los hombres obedecieran su orden.

-Siéntense- repitió Kakashi enérgicamente.

Neji y Naruto se dejaron caer renuentemente en sus sillas de nuevo.

-Me complace ver que todos llegaron rápidamente- dijo Kakashi en un tono más cómodo-. Pero Sasuke, ¿por qué está vagando tu caballo en la muralla?

Sasuke habló suavemente.

-No le gusta estar encerrado. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Como el hombre, el caballo. Sakura rodó sus ojos.

-No, ningún problema conmigo. Pero si empieza a comerse las flores de Sakura, puedes tener una pequeña escaramuza en tus manos-. Kakashi se sentó en una silla libre, divertido-. Realmente, sospecho que vas a tener una escaramuza en tus manos no importa lo que hagas con tu caballo, Sasuke-. Él rió entre dientes-. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Hace demasiado tiempo. Quizás podrías entrenar con mis hombres mientras estás aquí.

Sasuke asintió lacónicamente.

-¿Para qué nos ha convocado Kizashi aquí, Kakashi?

-Había planeado permitirles a todos establecerse un momento antes de pasar su mensaje, pero todos están ya aquí. Haruno los trajo aquí por su hija- admitió Kakashi, frotando su corta barba roja pensativamente.

-Lo sabía- dijo Neji limpiamente.

Sakura siseó suavemente. ¿Cómo se atrevía él? Más pretendientes, y entre ellos, el mismo hombre que ella había jurado odiar hasta la muerte. Sasuke. ¿A cuántos hombres tiraría su padre ante ella antes de que aceptara finalmente que no se casaría a menos que encontrara el tipo de amor que sus padres compartían?

Kakashi se apoyó en su silla y contempló a los hombres desapasionadamente.

-Él espera que ella escoja a alguno de ustedes antes de que vuelvan de su visita, lo que les da tiempo hasta el otoño para cortejarla.

-¿Y si ella no lo hace?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Lo hará-. Neji cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, un retrato de la arrogancia.

-¿Sabe Sakura sobre esto?- inquirió Sasuke quedamente.

-Sí, ¿es cómplice o inocente?- bromeó Naruto.

-Y si ella es inocente, ¿a qué grado?- preguntó Neji perversamente-. Yo, por ejemplo, pienso averiguarlo a la primera oportunidad.

-Sobre mi cadáver, Hyuga- gruñó Naruto.

-Si lo quieres así-. Neji se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, de todas maneras, no creo que su intención haya sido que los tres estén matándose por ella-. Kakashi sonrió débilmente-. Él simplemente piensa verla casada antes de que pase otro cumpleaños, y uno de ustedes será el hombre. Y no, Sasuke, Sakura no sabe nada sobre esto. Probablemente huiría inmediatamente de Caithness si tuviera la más vaga idea de lo que su padre pretendía. Kizashi le ha traído docenas de pretendientes a Sakura durante el último año, y ella los ahuyentó todos con una travesura u otra. Ella y su padre disfrutan burlándose uno al otro; mientras más rara la táctica, más inventiva es su reacción. Aunque, debo decir, ella siempre manejó las cosas con una cierta delicadeza y sutileza que sólo una mujer Sacheron puede tener. La mayor parte de los hombres no tenía ninguna idea de que habían sido… er… a la falta de una palabra mejor… engañados. Como su padre, Sakura puede ser la misma imagen de la propiedad mientras planea una rebelión detrás de su rostro recatado. Uno de ustedes debe cortejarla y ganarla, porque ustedes tres son la última esperanza de Kizashi.

Imposible, Sakura sostuvo su caso silenciosamente con convicción insegura. Su padre no le haría eso a ella... ¿verdad? Mientras ella lo negaba, las largas, contemplativas miradas que su padre había estado dirigiéndole antes de que se marchara aparecieron en su mente. De repente, su expresión algo culpable, sus abrazos de último minuto antes de que se marchara adquirieron otra perspectiva para Sakura. Por todos los Santos, tan desapasionadamente como emparejaba a sus yeguas de cría, su padre la había encerrado con llave en los establos con tres ardientes garañones y se había ido de visita.

Mejor dicho, dos ardientes garañones y un pagano frío, arrogante, imposible, enmendó silenciosamente. Porque tan ciertamente como que el sol subía y se ponía, Sasuke no se dignaría a tocarla incluso con las manos de alguien más. Los hombros de Sakura cayeron.

Como si él leyera su mente de algún modo, las palabras de Sasuke flotaron hasta ella e incitaron aún más esa furia estúpida que ella sufría en su presencia.

-Bien, no tienen que preocuparse por mí, muchachos, porque yo no me casaría con esa mujer aunque fuera la última en toda Escocia. Por lo que depende de los dos encontrar un marido a Sakura.

Sakura endureció su mandíbula y huyó abajo por el corredor antes de que pudiera sucumbir a un loco impulso de echarse sobre la balaustrada, siseando como una catapulta femenina de dientes y uñas.

**¡Hola a todos/as!**

**Siento haberles hecho esperar pero no he podido actualizar antes, estaba un poco liada.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, en lo personal, a mi me encantó. Me hizo mucha gracia la reacción de Naruto cuando Sasuke le pide la confirmación de lo que Neji le dice, también la ingenuidad de Sakura y los celos, (intentando ocultarlos) de Sasuke.**

**También pido disculpas a Setsuna17 y a yourdeathangel91, juro que en la próxima les contestaré a los reviews, también agradeceroslos pues me hacen muy feliz, también a aquellas personitas que ponen el fic en alertas y/o favoritos.**

**Se os quiere mucho, amados lectores y fans del SasuSaku como yo =D.**

**Att: Sakura.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**~CAPÍTULO 4~**

Castillo Maldebann.

Las Highlands, sobre Tuluth.

-Milord, su hijo está cerca.

Fugaku Uchiha se levantó de un salto, sus ojos ardiendo de rojo.

-¿Está viniendo aquí? ¿Ahora?

-No, milord. Perdóneme, no quise alarmarlo- se corrigió Gilles apresuradamente-. Él está en Caithness.

-Caithness- repitió Fugaku. Intercambió miradas con sus hombres. Sus miradas reflejaban preocupación, alarma, e inequívoca esperanza-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué está allí?- preguntó Fugaku.

-No. ¿Lo averiguamos?

-Despacha a Elliott, él se mezcla bien con la gente. Discretamente, sabes- dijo Fugaku.

Suavemente, agregó-: Mi hijo está más cerca de lo que ha estado en años.

-Sí, milord. ¿Piensa que puede venir a casa?

Fugaku Uchiha sonrió, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

-El tiempo todavía no es el adecuado para su retorno. Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer. Envía con Elliott al muchacho joven que dibuja. Quiero retratos, con gran detalle.

-Sí, milord.

-¿Y Gilles?

Gilles hizo una pausa en la puerta.

-¿Tiene algo… cambiado?

Gilles suspiró y agitó su cabeza.

-Él todavía se llama a sí mismo Sasuke. Y casi tan certeramente como nuestros hombres han podido determinar, nunca se ha molestado en preguntar si todavía está usted vivo. Ni ha intentado una vez más volver a Maldebann.

Fugaku inclinó su cabeza.

-Gracias. Eso es todo, Gilles.

Sakura encontró a Tsunade pelando patatas en la cocina. Tsunade era una mujer maternal en sus tardíos treinta; su cuerpo curvilíneo guardaba un corazón igualmente espacioso. Originalmente de Inglaterra, había llegado a Caithness por referencia de uno de los amigos de Kizashi, cuando su marido había muerto. Criada, ayudante de cocinero, confidente, madre; Tsunade lo hacía todo. Sakura se balanceó en el borde de una silla, y dijo sin preámbulos:

-Tsunade, hay una cosa que he estado preguntándome.

-¿Y qué podría ser eso, querida?- preguntó Tsunade con una sonrisa tierna. Ella puso su cuchillo a un lado-. Como regla, tus preguntas son bastante peculiares, pero siempre interesantes.

Sakura empujó su silla más cerca del bloque de corte donde Tsunade estaba de pie, para que los otros sirvientes en la ocupada cocina no oyeran por casualidad.

-¿Qué significa cuando un hombre 'viene por una mujer'?- ella susurró conspiradoramente.

Tsunade pestañeó rápidamente.

-¿Venir?- se hizo eco ella.

-Venir- afirmó Sakura.

Tsunade recuperó su cuchillo, asiéndolo como una espada pequeña.

-¿En qué exacto contexto oíste que se usaba esa frase?- preguntó ella tensamente-.

¿Fue en referencia a ti? ¿Fue uno de los guardias? ¿Quién era el hombre?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Oí por casualidad a un hombre contar que le habían dicho que 'viniera por Sakura' y él planeaba simplemente hacer eso, al pie de la letra. No entiendo. Él ya lo hizo viniendo aquí.

Tsunade pensó un momento, entonces rió con ganas, relajándose visiblemente.

-No habrá sido el poderoso y dorado Naruto, ¿verdad, Sakura?

El rubor de Sakura fue suficiente contestación para Tsunade.

Ella serenamente retomó su cuchillo en la tabla de cortar.

-Significa, querida chica -Tsunade dobló su cabeza cerca de Sakura- que él planea irse a la cama contigo.

-¡Oh!- Sakura retrocedió, sus ojos abiertos como platos-. Gracias, Tsunade- se excusó crespamente.

Los ojos de Tsunade chispearon cuando Sakura hizo una retirada apresurada de la cocina. -Un buen hombre. Chica afortunada.

Mientras corría hacia sus cámaras, Sakura hervía de furia. Mientras que podía apreciar el deseo de sus padres de verla casada, era su falta tanto como la suya que ella no lo estuviera ya. No habían empezado a animarla hasta el año anterior, y poco después de eso, habían descargado un tropel de candidatos sin previo aviso. Uno por uno, Sakura los había descorazonado convenciéndolos de que era un parangón inalcanzable, no para ser considerada en un sentido carnal, mundano, sino como una mujer que satisfaría mejor en el claustro que en la cama de matrimonio. Una declaración de tales intenciones había refrescado el ardor de algunos de sus pretendientes.

Si la fría cortesía y la reserva frígida fallaban, ella indicaba una disposición familiar hacia la locura que hacía a los hombres echar a correr. Había tenido que acudir a eso en sólo dos ocasiones; al parecer su acto pío era bastante convincente. ¿Y por qué no debería serlo?, reflexionó. Nunca había hecho algo particularmente atrevido o impropio en su vida entera: había adquirido una reputación como persona verdaderamente buena.

-Puaj- ella informó a la pared-. Que graben eso en mi lápida. 'Era una persona verdaderamente buena, pero ahora está muerta'-. Aunque sus esfuerzos por disuadir a

sus pretendientes habían tenido éxito, al parecer no había detenido a sus padres de formar planes para casarla de todas maneras; habían convocado a tres pretendientes más a Caithness y la habían abandonado a sus propios medios. Horribles, de hecho, porque Sakura sabía que esos hombres no eran del tipo para ser desplazados con unas palabras frías y una conducta remota. Ni aceptarían probablemente sus pretensiones de locura heredada. Esos hombres eran demasiado seguros, demasiado atrevidos… oh, por las campanas del infierno, pensó, desempolvando otra maldición de su niñez, eran demasiado masculinos para la paz mental de cualquier mujer. Y si no tenía cuidado, esos tres hombres podían causar que rescatara todos los epítetos de su niñez, que había aprendido mientras saltaba a los talones de Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a los hombres mansos, modestos, hombres castrados por sus propias inseguridades, no fanfarrones sementales que pensaban que "inseguro" significaba una fortaleza inestable o una madera débil en un cimiento.

De los tres hombres que invadían su casa actualmente, el único que podía esperar persuadir para considerar su condición con simpatía era Naruto, y eso estaba lejos de ser una certeza. El muchacho que ella había conocido hacía años era bastante diferente del hombre formidable que era ahora. Incluso en los lejanos límites de Caithness, había oído hablar de su reputación a lo largo de Escocia como conquistador implacable, en el comercio y las mujeres. En consecuencia, si la interpretación de Tsunade era confiable y Naruto había dado una indirecta de verdad sobre llevársela a la cama, su protección juvenil había madurado en posesividad varonil.

Y después estaba el intrépido Neji Hyuga. Nadie tenía que convencer a Sakura de que el Neji vestido de negro era peligroso. Él goteaba peligro por cada poro.

Sasuke era otra cuestión. Él no pujaría ciertamente por su mano, pero su simple presencia era bastante mala. Era un recordatorio constante de los días más dolorosos y humillantes de su vida.

Tres bárbaros que habían sido seleccionados por la mano de su propio padre para seducirla y casarse con ella acechaban su casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Aunque la atraía inmensamente la idea, huir no tenía mucho sentido. Ellos sólo venían por ella, y dudaba poder llegar a las casas de alguno de sus hermanos antes de que los hombres de Kakashi la atraparan. Además, reflexionó, no dejaría su casa sólo para alejarse de él.

¿Cómo podrían hacerle eso sus padres? Peor todavía, ¿cómo podría regresar alguna vez abajo? No sólo estaban dos hombres que la habían visto sin una puntada de ropa encima, sino que estaban planeando obviamente tirar abajo la demasiado madura, o lo que sus padres habían concluido sin solicitar su opinión, baya de su virginidad. Sakura presionó juntas protectoramente sus rodillas, dejó caer su cabeza en su regazo, y decidió que las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

No fue fácil para Sakura esconderse todo el día en sus cámaras. Ella no era de la clase que huía. Ni, sin embargo, era de la clase tonta, y sabía que debía tener un plan antes de sujetarse a los peligros del esquema nefario de sus padres. Cuando la tarde se marchitó y ella todavía no había tenido un golpe de inspiración, descubrió que estaba sintiéndose bastante irritada. Odiaba enjaularse en sus cámaras. Quería jugar a la virgen, quería dar puntapiés a la primera persona que viera, quería visitar a Zeke, quería comer. Había pensado que alguien aparecería a la hora del almuerzo, había estado segura de que la fiel Tsunade iría a averiguar qué le sucedía si ella no llegaba a cenar, pero las criadas no aparecían para limpiar sus cámaras o encender el fuego siquiera. Mientras las horas solitarias pasaban, la ira de Sakura aumentaba. Mientras más enfadada se ponía, menos objetivamente contemplaba su condición, concluyendo por fin que simplemente ignoraría a los tres hombres y haría su vida como si nada estuviera mal.

La comida era ahora su prioridad. Estremeciéndose en el helado aire de la tarde, se puso una brillante pero voluminosa capa y tiró la capucha cómodamente alrededor de su rostro. Quizás si se encontrara con uno de esos brutos superdesarrollados, la combinación de oscuridad y el atuendo que la cubría le concederían anonimato. No engañaría a Sasuke probablemente, pero los otros dos no la habían visto todavía con ropa encima.

Sakura cerró la puerta quedamente y se deslizó en la galería. Optó por la escalera de los criados y cuidadosamente escogió su camino bajo la tenue luz y los tortuosos escalones. Caithness era grande, pero Sakura había jugado en cada rincón y grieta y conocía bien el castillo; nueve puertas abajo y a la izquierda estaba la cocina, sólo pasando la despensa.

Se asomó en el corredor largo. Iluminado con fluctuantes lámparas de aceite, parecía abandonado, el castillo silencioso. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Cuando avanzó, una voz flotó fuera de la oscuridad detrás de ella.

-Perdón, chica, ¿pero podrías decirme dónde podría encontrar la despensa? Nos hemos quedado cortos de whisky y no hay una criada a la que...

Sakura se heló en mitad de un paso, momentáneamente fuera de equilibrio. ¿Cómo podían desaparecer todas las criadas y ese hombre aparecer en el mismo momento que ella decidía salir furtivamente de sus cámaras?

-Te pedí que te marcharas, Sasuke. ¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?- dijo ella fríamente.

-¿Eres tú, Sakura?-. Él caminó más cerca y se asomó a través de las sombras.

-¿Te han exigido tantas otras mujeres que abandonaras Caithness que estás sufriendo alguna confusión sobre mi identidad?- preguntó ella dulcemente y sumergió sus manos temblorosas en los pliegues de su capa.

-No te reconocí bajo tu capucha hasta que te oí hablar, y acerca de las mujeres, sabes lo que las mujeres de aquí sienten por mí. Asumo que nada ha cambiado.

Sakura casi se ahogó. Era tan arrogante como siempre. Ella empujó atrás, irritada, su capucha. Las mujeres habían desfallecido por él cuando se había criado allí, atraídas por su oscuridad, sus miradas peligrosas, su cuerpo musculoso, y la indiferencia absoluta. Las criadas se habían tirado a sus pies, las visitantes le habían ofrecido joyas y alojamiento.

Había estado ardiendo por mirarlo.

-Bien, eres más viejo- arguyó ella débilmente-. Y sabes que cuando un hombre envejece su buena apariencia puede sufrir.

La boca de Sasuke se elevó un poco en las comisuras cuando caminó adelante bajo la luz fluctuante de una antorcha en la pared. Las líneas diminutas de las esquinas de sus ojos eran más blancas que su rostro moreno de Highlander. En todo caso, lo hacía más guapo.

-También eres más vieja-. Él la estudió a través de los ojos entrecerrados.

-No es bueno reprender a una mujer sobre su edad. No soy una solterona.

-No dije que lo fueras- dijo él con ligereza-. Los años te han hecho una mujer encantadora.

-¿Y?- exigió Sakura.

-¿Y qué?

-Bien, prosigue. No me dejes colgando y esperando por la cosa horrible que vas a decir. Simplemente dilo y termina con ello.

-¿Qué cosa horrible?

-Sasuke, nunca me has dicho una sola cosa buena en toda mi vida. Por lo que no empieces a mentir ahora.

La boca de Sasuke se torció en una esquina, y Sakura comprendió que él todavía odiaba sonreír. Luchaba contra eso, le dolía, y raramente hacía un descanso en los confines de su autodominio eterno. Era una lástima, porque él era aún más guapo cuando sonreía, si eso fuera posible.

Él se movió más cerca.

-¡Detente justo ahí!

Sasuke ignoró su orden y continuó acercándose.

-Dije que te detuvieras.

-¿O qué harás, Sakura?-. Su voz era llana y divertida. Él irguió su cabeza en un ángulo perezoso y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Porque yo… -. Ella reconoció tardíamente que no había mucho que pudiera hacer para impedirle ir a cualquier parte que deseara ir, de cualquier manera que deseara ir allí. La doblaba en tamaño, y ella nunca sería su contrincante físico. La única arma que tenía contra él era su lengua afilada, afilada como el borde de una navaja de afeitar por años de práctica defensiva contra ese hombre.

Él se encogió de hombros con impaciencia.

-Dime, chica, ¿qué harás?

Sakura no dio ninguna contestación, magnetizada por la intersección de sus brazos, las cuestas doradas de músculo que se encorvaban ante su movimiento más ligero. Ella tuvo una visión súbita de su cuerpo duro estirado en toda su longitud sobre el suyo, sus labios encorvados, no con su condescendencia exasperante de costumbre, sino con pasión.

Él se acercó más, hasta que estuvo a unas pulgadas de ella. Ella tragó duro y entrelazó sus manos dentro de su capa.

Él bajó su cabeza hacia la suya.

Sakura no podría moverse aunque las paredes de piedra del corredor hubieran empezado a desmoronarse alrededor de ella. Si el suelo se hubiera quebrado de repente bajo sus pies, ella habría colgado suspendida en las nubes soñadoras de sus fantasías. Magnetizada, miró fijamente sus ojos brillantes, fascinada por las sedosas pestañas oscuras, la corteza lisa de su piel, la nariz aquilina, arrogante, los labios encorvados sensualmente, la hendidura en su barbilla. Él se apoyó más cerca, su respiración abanicando su mejilla. ¿Iba a besarla? ¿Podría ser que Sasuke pudiera besarla realmente? ¿Había respondido él de verdad al citatorio de su padre para ir por ella? Sus rodillas se sentían débiles. Él aclaró su garganta, y ella tembló con anticipación. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Pediría permiso?

-¿Entonces dónde, milady, dices que está la despensa?-. Sus labios acariciaron su oreja-. Creo que esta conversación ridícula empezó con mi frase de que nos quedamos sin whisky y no hay una sola criada. Whisky, chica- él repitió extrañamente en una voz áspera-. Nosotros los hombres necesitamos una bebida. Diez minutos han pasado y no estoy más cerca de encontrarlo.

Besarla, cómo no. Cuando las martas salvajes se acurrucaran en el hogar como los gatos soñolientos. Sakura lo miró con irritación.

-Una cosa no ha cambiado, Sasuke, y no te olvides nunca de ello. Yo todavía te odio.

Sakura lo empujó para pasar y se retiró una vez más a la seguridad de sus cámaras.

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Como regalo de Navidad de mi parte, os subo un capítulo más =D.**

**Espero que os haya gustado a todos, como siempre agradecer a todos los lectores de la historia, ¡se os quiere gente!**

**En cuanto al capítulo, bueno, como podemos comprobar, Sasuke y Sakura están en un tira y afloja, el padre de Sasuke por fin le ha encontrado pero sabe que su hijo, no quiere ni verle. ¿Cómo irá evolucionando la cosa?**

**Pues habrá que esperar para verlo ;)**

**Gabi: Como no tienes cuenta te contesto por aquí, si te parece bien. Ya he actualizado como ves, por las palabras de Sasuke no te preocupes, él tarde o temprano se las comerá. Sinceramente, yo tampoco imaginaba a Neji así de atrevido, pero recordé al Neji normal y al de Road to Ninja y al final acabé eligiéndolo a él como ese personaje. Si mezclamos ambas personalidades saldría un popurrí más o menos como este xD. Y sí, confirmo que un Neji atrevido le queda muy muy bien ;D. Espero leerte en la próxima.**

**¡HASTA OTRA Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! JO JO JO XD**


	6. Capítulo 5

**~CAPÍTULO 5~**

En el momento en que Sakura abrió sus ojos la siguiente mañana, sintió pánico. ¿Se había marchado él porque ella había sido tan odiosa?

Se supone que debe irse, se recordó severamente. Ella quería que él se fuera. ¿No era verdad? Su frente se arrugó cuando ponderó la dualidad ilógica de sus sentimientos. Tanto como podía recordar, siempre sufría esa vacilación en lo que a Sasuke concernía: odiándolo un momento, adorándolo el siguiente, pero siempre queriéndolo cerca. Si él no hubiera sido tan duro con ella, lo habría adorado de forma constante, pero él le había hecho dolorosamente claro que su adoración era la última cosa que deseaba. Y eso obviamente no había cambiado. Desde el primer momento que había visto a Sasuke, se había sentido desesperadamente atraída por él. Pero después de años de ser apartada, ignorada, y finalmente abandonada, había dejado de lado sus fantasías de la niñez.

¿O no? Quizás ése precisamente era su miedo: ahora que él había regresado, cometería los mismos errores de nuevo y se comportaría como una adolescente atontada por el guerrero magnífico en que él se había convertido.

Vistiéndose rápidamente, recogió sus zapatillas y se apuró hacia el Gran Hall. Cuando entró en el cuarto, se detuvo abruptamente.

-Oh, caramba- murmuró. De algún modo había conseguido olvidarse de que había tres hombres en su casa, consumida como había estado con pensamientos acerca de Sasuke. Ellos permanecían cerca del fuego, mientras varias criadas dejaban docenas de fuentes y platos sobre la mesa maciza centrada en el Gran Hall. El día anterior, segura detrás de la balaustrada, Sakura se había asombrado por cuán altos y anchos los tres eran. Ese día, permaneciendo sólo a unos pies de ellos, se sentía como un sauce enano en un bosque de robles poderosos. Cada hombre era por lo menos un pie más alto que ella. Estaban intimidando francamente a una mujer que no se intimidaba fácilmente. Su mirada vagó de un hombre al siguiente.

Neji Hyuga estaba a una pulgada de ser terrorífico. Naruto era mucho más que el hijo de un jefe de las Lowlands, era un laird poderoso por propio derecho. Y Sasuke era el único hombre que no la miraba; estaba de pie observando intensamente el fuego. Ella aprovechó su distracción y estudió su perfil con ojos ávidos.

-Sakura-. Naruto avanzó para saludarla.

Ella se obligó arrastrar su mirada lejos de Sasuke y concentrarse en lo que Naruto estaba diciendo.

-Te doy la bienvenida, Naruto-. Ella pegó una sonrisa alegre en sus labios.

-Es tan bueno verte de nuevo, chica-. Naruto tomó sus manos en las suyas y le sonrió-. Han pasado años y… och, pero los años han sido generosos contigo. ¡Estás impresionante!

Sakura se ruborizó y echó un vistazo a Sasuke, que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación. Ella ahogó el impulso de darle un puntapié y hacerle notar que alguien pensaba que ella era encantadora.

-Has cambiado, Naruto- dijo ella radiantemente-. No me maravilla haber oído que tu nombre se unía con una hermosa mujer después de otra.

-¿Y sencillamente dónde oiste eso, chica?- preguntó Naruto suavemente.

-Caithness no es exactamente el extremo de la tierra, Naruto. Tenemos visitantes ocasionales aquí.

-¿Y les has preguntado por mí?- Naruto sondeó, interesado.

Detrás de él, Neji aclaró su garganta con impaciencia.

Sakura dirigió furtivamente otra mirada a Sasuke.

-Por supuesto que sí. A padre le gusta siempre oír hablar de los muchachos que crió- agregó ella.

-Bien, aunque yo no me crié aquí, tu padre me pidió que viniera. Eso debe contar para algo- refunfuñó Neji e intentó empujar a Naruto a un lado-. Y si este necio recordara sus modales, quizás podría presentarme a la mujer más adorable de toda Escocia.

Sakura pensó haber oído a Sasuke hacer un sonido ahogado. Su mirada voló en su dirección, pero él no había movido un solo músculo y parecía haber olvidado la conversación.

Naruto resopló.

-No es que no esté de acuerdo con su valoración de ti, Sakura, pero ten cuidado con esta lengua de Highlander. Él tiene una reputación seria con las mujeres-.

Renuentemente se volvió a Neji-. Sakura, me gustaría presentarte a...

-Neji Hyuga- interrumpió Neji adelantándose-. El mayor terrateniente de las Highlands y...

-Mi trasero- resopló Naruto-. Los Hyuga escasamente tienen una olla de m…- él se interrumpió y aclaró su garganta- … de cocina.

Neji lo empujó a un lado y pasó a su lugar.

-Déjalo, Uzumaki, ella no está interesada en un Lowlander.

-Yo soy una Lowlander- recordó Sakura.

-Solamente por nacimiento, no por opción, y el matrimonio podría corregir eso- Neji se movió lo más cerca de Sakura que podía estar sin pisarle los pies.

-Los Lowlanders son la parte civilizada de los escoceses, Neji. Y deja de acosarla, vas a hacerla retroceder directamente al vestíbulo.

Sakura sonrió agradecida a Naruto, entonces se volvió finalmente cuando Sasuke la miró de costado.

-Sakura- dijo quedamente y cabeceó en su dirección antes de volverse hacia el fuego. ¿Cómo podía afectarla él tan intensamente? Todo lo que el hombre tenía que hacer era decir su nombre, una palabra, y Sakura era incapaz de formar una frase coherente. Y había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle: años y años de por qué: ¿Por qué me dejaste?

¿Por qué me odiaste? ¿Por qué no podías adorarme como yo te adoraba?

-¿Por qué?- exclamó Sakura antes de saber siquiera que había abierto la boca.

Neji y Naruto la miraron fijamente, confundidos, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke.

Ella caminó hacia el fuego y atizó a Sasuke en el hombro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me dirías simplemente eso? De una vez por todas, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué qué, Sakura?-. Sasuke no se volvió.

Ella lo atizó más duro.

-Sabes 'por qué qué'.

Sasuke la miró renuentemente por encima de su hombro.

-Realmente, Sakura, no tengo la más débil idea sobre qué demonios estás hablando- los ojos rojo fuego se encontraron con los suyos, y por un momento ella pensó haber vislumbrado un obvio desafío en ellos. La sorprendió en todos los sentidos.

-No es ridículo, Sasuke. Es una pregunta simple. ¿Por qué han venido los tres a Caithness?- Sakura salvó los remanentes de su orgullo rápidamente. Ellos no sabían que había oído por casualidad el despreciable plan de su padre, y descubriría pronto si alguno de ellos sería honesto al respecto.

Los ojos de Sasuke fluctuaron extrañamente; en otro hombre, Sakura lo podría haber llamado desilusión, pero no en los suyos. Él la examinó de la cabeza a los pies, notando las zapatillas asidas en sus manos. Cuando miró los desnudos dedos de los pies, ella los ocultó bajo su vestido y se sintió extrañamente vulnerable, como si tuviera de nuevo seis años.

-Ponte tus zapatillas, chica. Cogerás un resfriado-. Sakura lo miró fijamente.

Naruto se movió a su lado y ofreció su brazo para que ella se apoyara mientras se ponía las zapatillas.

-Él tiene razón. Las piedras están frías, muchacha. Acerca del por qué, tu padre nos convocó para cuidar de Caithness en su ausencia, Sakura.

-¿Realmente?- dijo Sakura dulcemente y agregó "mentiroso" a la lista de nombres sucios que estaba llamando a los hombres en el refugio de sus pensamientos. Metió un pie en una zapatilla, después en la otra. Dudó que Sasuke se preocupara si ella se muriera de frío. Ponte tus zapatillas, había pedido, como si ella fuera una niña desobediente que no podría completar esa simple tarea por sí misma-. ¿Hay algún problema inminente en estas partes de las Lowlands?

-Es mejor estar seguro que lamentarlo, chica-. Neji ofreció la perogrullada con su sonrisa más encantadora.

Seguro mi trasero, ella pensó testarudamente. Seguro ciertamente no era eso, estar rodeada de guerreros que se inflamaban simplemente con el perfume de una mujer. -Tu padre no deseaba que hubiera una oportunidad de problemas en Caithness en su ausencia, y viéndote ahora, chica, entiendo su preocupación- agregó Neji fácilmente-. Yo seleccionaría sólo lo mejor para protegerte también.

-Yo soy toda la protección que ella necesita, Hyuga- dijo Naruto secamente. Él la tomó por la mano y la llevó a la mesa-. Trae el desayuno para la señora- ordenó a una criada.

-¿Protección de qué?- preguntó Sakura.

-De ti misma, probablemente-. La voz de Sasuke era baja pero aún así se oyó claramente en la galería de piedra.

-¿Qué dijiste?-. Sakura se volvió en su asiento. Cualquier excusa para una discusión con él era una excusa bienvenida.

-Dije protegerte de ti misma, mocosa-. Sasuke encontró su mirada con una acalorada de su propia cosecha-. Estás caminando siempre hacia el peligro. Como cuando te perdiste con los gitanos. No pudimos encontrarte durante dos días.

Naruto rió.

-Por la lanza de Odín, había olvidado eso. Estuvimos casi enloquecidos de preocupación. Finalmente te encontré al norte de Dunrieffe.

-Yo la habría encontrado si no hubieras insistido en que fuera al sur, Naruto. Te dije que ellos habían ido hacia el norte- le recordó Sasuke.

Naruto echó un vistazo indirecto a Sasuke.

-Por las campanas del infierno, hombre, no insistas con eso. Ella fue encontrada, y eso es todo lo que importa.

-Yo no estaba perdida para empezar-los informó Sakura-. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba.

Los hombres rieron.

-Y no estaba siempre en peligro. Simplemente quise sentir la libertad de los gitanos.

Era lo bastante mayor.

-¡Tenías trece años!- espetó Sasuke.

-¡Estaba totalmente segura!

-Estabas portándote mal como de costumbre- la provocó Naruto.

-Sakura nunca se porta mal- murmuró Tsunade al entrar al cuarto y oír la última frase de la conversación. Puso una fuente ardiente de salchichas y patatas delante de Sakura.

-Una vergüenza, esa es la verdad- ronroneó Neji.

-¿Y la vez en que ella se quedó atrapada en la pocilga? ¿Recuerdas eso, Sasuke?-.

Naruto rió, y Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa-. ¿Recuerdas cómo... se veía ella...

arrinconada en una esquina y tratando de espantar a la mamá cerda enfurecida?-. Naruto resopló-. Juro que Sakura estaba chillando más ruidosamente que la cerda.

Sakura se levantó de un salto.

-Realmente es suficiente. Y deja de sonreír, Tsunade.

-Había olvidado eso, Sakura-. Tsunade rió entre dientes-. Eras un puñadito… Sakura hizo muecas.

-Ya no soy una niña. Tengo veintiún años.

-¿Y por qué no te has casado, chica?- se preguntó en alto Neji.

El silencio descendió como todos los ojos, incluyendo a varias sirvientas curiosas, y se enfocó en Sakura. Ella se tensó, la mortificación manchando sus mejillas con un rubor rosa. Por todos los santos, esos hombres no se detenían ante nada. Ninguno de sus pretendientes pasados se habría atrevido a hacer semejante ataque directo, pero esos hombres, se recordó severamente, no eran como ninguno de los hombres que alguna vez había conocido. Incluso Sasuke y Naruto eran variables desconocidas; se habían transformado en peligros imprevisibles.

-Bien, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?- dijo Naruto suavemente-. Eres bonita, ingeniosa, y bien plantada. ¿Dónde están todos tus pretendientes, chica?

¿Dónde, de hecho? Sakura meditó.

Sasuke se volvió despacio del fuego.

-Sí, Sakura, dinos. ¿Por qué no te has casado?

Los ojos de Sakura volaron a los suyos. Por un largo momento fue incapaz de librarse de la trampa de su mirada y las emociones extrañas que incitaban en ella. Con un inmenso esfuerzo de voluntad, ella apartó su mirada.

-Porque voy a recluirme en el claustro. ¿No se los dijo mi padre?- dijo ella alegremente-. Por eso probablemente es por lo que él los trajo a todos aquí, para escoltarme seguramente a las Hermanas de Gethsemane este otoño-. Ignoró la mirada de reproche de Tsunade y se dejó caer estudiadamente en su asiento, atacando su desayuno con deleite recientemente descubierto. Los dejaría masticar eso. Si ellos no admitían la verdad, ¿por qué debía hacerlo ella?

-¿El claustro?- dijo Naruto después de un silencio aturdido. -El convento- aclaró ella.

-¿Eso de casarse con Cristo y ningún otro?- gimió Neji.

-Así mismo- confirmó Sakura en medio de un bocado de salchicha. Sasuke no dijo una palabra cuando dejó el Gran Hall.

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura estaba vagando por la muralla exterior, realmente distraída, ciertamente no preguntándose a dónde podría haber ido un hombre específico, cuando Tsunade se agachó fuera de la entrada trasera del castillo cuando ella pasaba.

-El claustro, ¿verdad? Realmente, Sakura...- la reprendió Tsunade.

-Por todos los santos, Tsunade, ¡ellos estaban contando historias sobre mí!

-Historias encantadoras.

-Historias humillantes-. Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon.

-Historias cariñosas. Verdaderas historias, no mentirijillas ultrajantes como dijiste tú.

-Tsunade, ellos son hombres- dijo Sakura, como si eso debiera explicarlo todo.

-Buenos y poderosos hombres, chica. Tu padre trae lo mejor de la cosecha aquí para que escojas un marido, y vas y les dices que te destinas para un convento.

-¿Sabías que mi padre los trajo aquí para eso?

Tsunade vaciló.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Tsunade parecía avergonzada.

-Yo estaba escuchando detrás de las puertas del solar cuando estabas espiando sobre la balaustrada. Realmente debes dejar de asomarte sin ropa delante de la ventana, Sakura- la reprendió.

-No lo hice a propósito, Tsunade-. Sakura frunció sus labios y frunció el ceño-. Por un momento pensé que mamá y papa te lo habían dicho, aunque no me lo habían dicho a mí.

-No, chica. No se lo dijeron a nadie. Y quizá sean un poco pesados, pero puedes acercarte a esto de dos maneras: puedes estar enfadada y rencorosa y estropear tus oportunidades, o puedes agradecer a la Providencia y a tu padre que te haya traído lo mejor de lo mejor, Sakura.

Sakura rodó sus ojos.

-Si esos hombres son lo mejor, entonces con toda seguridad prefiero el claustro.

-Sakura, vamos, chica. No luches contra lo que es mejor para ti. Escoge a un hombre y deja de ser testaruda.

-No quiero un hombre- hirvió Sakura.

Tsunade la midió un momento largo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo vagabundeando fuera, de todas maneras?

-Disfrutando las flores-. Sakura se encogió de hombros indiferentemente. -¿No montas normalmente por las mañanas, y después vas al pueblo?

-No me sentía con ánimos esta mañana. ¿Es eso un crimen?- dijo Sakura obstinadamente.

Los labios de Tsunade tiraron bruscamente, en una sonrisa.

-Hablando de paseos a caballo, creo que vi a ese guapo Highlander Neji por los establos.

-Bueno. Espero que alguno lo pisotee. Aunque no estoy segura de que haya un caballo lo bastante alto. Quizás podría caerse al suelo y hacerlo más fácil.

Tsunade investigó el intensamente la cara de Sakura.

-Naruto me dijo que iba al pueblo para sacar un poco de whisky de Sarutobi.

-Espero que se ahogue en él- dijo Sakura, y entonces miró a Tsunade esperanzadamente.

-Bien- pronunció Tsunade con lentitud-, supongo que regresaré a la cocina. Hay mucha comida que cocinar para estos hombres-. La voluptuosa criada le dio la espalda a Sakura y empezó a alejarse.

-¡Tsunade!

-¿Qué?- Tsunade pestañeó inocentemente por encima de su hombro.

Los ojos de Jillian se estrecharon.

-La inocencia no te sienta, Tsunade.

-El malhumor no te sienta a ti, Sakura.

Sakura vaciló.

-Lo siento. ¿Entonces?- la animó.

Tsunade agitó su cabeza y rió entre dientes suavemente.

-Sé efectivamente que no te importa, pero Sasuke ha ido al lago. Me pareció que planeaba hacer algún lavado.

En el momento en que Tsunade se hubo sido ido, Sakura echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, entonces se sacó sus zapatillas y corrió hacia el lago.

Sakura se agachó detrás de la piedra y lo miró.

Sasuke se inclinó al borde del lago y fregó su camisa con dos piedras lisas. Con un castillo lleno de criados y criadas para hacer el lavado, los zurcidos, para cada orden suya, incluso ir a prisa a su cama si encorvaba un seductor dedo, Sasuke había caminado al lago, seleccionado piedras, y ahora lavaba su propia camisa. Qué orgullo.

Qué independencia. Qué… soledad.

Ella quería lavar la camisa para él. No, quería lavar el pecho musculoso que el lino suave había acariciado. Quería pasar sus manos sobre los músculos que se entrelazaban en su abdomen y seguir ese sedoso sendero de vello oscuro donde se sumergía bajo su

kilt. Quería ser bienvenida en su encierro solitario y soltar al hombre que estaba convencida se había condenado deliberadamente detrás de una fachada de fría indiferencia.

Una rodilla en el césped, su pierna doblada bajo él, el hombre fregaba la camisa suavemente. Sakura miró los músculos de sus hombros encorvarse. Él era más hermoso de lo que cualquier hombre tenía derecho a ser, con su gran altura y su cuerpo absolutamente condicionado, su cabello negro sujeto por una correa de cuero, sus ojos punzantes.

Te adoro, Sasuke. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho esas palabras en las cámaras privadas de su cabeza? Te amado desde el día en que te vi por primera vez. Estoy

esperando que me notes desde entonces. Sakura se dejó caer sobre el musgo detrás de la roca, cruzó sus brazos y descansó la barbilla en ellos, mirándolo hambrientamente. Su espalda estaba dorada por el sol, y sus hombros anchos se adelgazaban hasta una cintura esbelta, donde su kilt abrazaba sus caderas. Él sumergió una mano en su grueso cabello oscuro y lo empujó apartándolo de su cara, y Sakura expelió un suspiro cuando sus músculos ondearon.

Él se volvió y la miró directamente. Sakura se heló. ¡Condenado oído agudo! Siempre tenía sentidos sobrenaturales. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?

-Márchate, pava real-. Él devolvió su atención a la camisa que estaba lavando.

Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos, derrotada. Nunca podía alcanzar el punto donde reuniera valor para intentar hablar con él, descubrirlo. En el momento en que empezaba a tener pensamientos tiernos, el bastardo decía algo remoto y punzante y desinflaba las velas de su resolución antes de que pudiera alzar el ancla siquiera. Ella suspiró más ruidosamente y se complació con una dosis generosa de autoconmiseración.

Él se volvió y la miró de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- exigió.

Sakura alzó su cabeza, irritada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "qué"? No dije nada.

-Estás sentada suspirando allí atrás como si el mundo estuviera por acabar. Estás haciendo tanto ruido que ni siquiera puedo fregar mi camisa en paz, y entonces tienes la bilis para ponerte quisquillosa conmigo cuando yo inquiero educadamente acerca de lo que te molesta.

-¿Inquieres educadamente?- se hizo eco ella-. ¿Llamas a un apenas gruñido y completamente antipático "qué" una pregunta cortés? ¿Un "qué" que significa "cómo se

atreve a invadir mi espacio con tus sonidos lastimosos"? ¿Un "qué" que significa "Podrías ir por favor a morir a alguna otra parte, pava real"? Sasuke, no sabes ni una condenada cosa sobre la cortesía.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de estar maldiciendo, pava real- dijo él ligeramente.

-No soy una pava real.

Él echó una mirada acerba por encima de su hombro.

-Sí, lo eres. Siempre estás picoteando a alguien. Picotazo-picotazo, picotazo-picotazo.

-¿Picoteando?- Sakura se levantó, saltó la piedra, y enfrentó a Sasuke-. Yo te mostraré "picoteando". - Rápida como una gata, sacó la camisa de sus manos, retorció el tejido, y la rasgó desde el centro. Encontró el sonido de la tela que se rasgaba perversamente satisfactorio-. Esto es lo que realmente quiero hacer. ¿Cómo es eso de invadir tu espacio? ¿Y por qué estás lavando tu propia estúpida camisa en primer lugar?-. Ella lo miró fieramente y ondeó las colas de su camisa para puntualizar sus palabras.

Sasuke se sentó sobre sus talones, contemplándola cautelosamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No, no estoy sintiéndome bien. No he estado sintiéndome bien en toda la mañana. Y deja de intentar cambiar de tema y volverlo hacia mí, como siempre haces. Contesta mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estás lavando tu propia camisa?

-Porque estaba sucia- contestó él con condescendencia calculada.

Ella lo ignoró con admirable contención.

-Hay criadas para lavar...

-No deseaba incomodar...

-...las camisas de los hombres que...

-...a ninguna criada pidiéndole que lavara...

-¡Y yo habría lavado esa cosa tonta para ti de todas maneras!

La boca de Sasuke se cerró de golpe.

-Quiero decir, eso es… bien, yo lo haría si… si todas las sirvientas estuvieran muertas o gravemente enfermas y no hubiera nadie más que pudiera... -ella se encogió de hombros- y fuera la única camisa que poseyeras… e hiciera mucho frío… y estuvieras enfermo o algo-. Ella cerró la boca abruptamente, comprendiendo que no había ninguna manera de salir del cenagal verbal en el que se había metido. Sasuke estaba mirándola fijamente, con fascinación.

Se levantó con un movimiento elegante y veloz. Sólo algunas pulgadas los separaban.

Sakura notó que debía inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, pero su resentimiento fue reemplazado rápidamente por una intuición jadeante del hombre. Estaba magnetizada por su proximidad, clavada por la intensa manera en que la observaba. ¿Se había movido él aún más cerca? ¿O lo había hecho ella?

-¿Habrías lavado mi camisa?-. Sus ojos indagaron los suyos intensamente.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, en silencio, sin confiar en su propia voz. Si abriera su boca, sólo Dios sabía lo que podría decir. Bésame, enorme guerrero guapo.

Cuando él acarició la tensa mandíbula femenina con la parte de atrás de sus nudillos, ella casi se desmayó. Su piel ardía donde sus dedos habían pasado. Sus labios estaban a un suspiro de distancia de los suyos, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados e insondables.

Él quería besarla. Sakura estaba segura de eso.

Ella inclinó su cabeza para recibir su beso. Sus párpados temblaron, cerrados, y se entregó totalmente a la fantasía. La respiración de Sasuke abanicó su mejilla, y ella esperó, asustada de mover un músculo.

-Bien, es ahora demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe. No, no lo es, casi espetó. Bésame.

-Para lavarla, quiero decir-. La mirada del hombre se dejó caer sobre la camisa rota que ella todavía sostenía-. Además- agregó-, no necesito que ninguna tonta pava real se preocupe por pequeñeces sobre mí. Por lo menos las criadas no rompen mis camisas, a menos que, por supuesto, tengan prisa por quitarlas de mi cuerpo, pero ésa es una discusión completamente diferente, y estoy seguro de que no estarías interesada en tener conmigo ningún…

-¿Sasuke?- dijo Sakura herméticamente.

Él miraba la superficie del lago.

-¿Hum?

-Te odio.

-Lo sé, chica- dijo él suavemente-. Me lo dijiste anoche. Parece que todas nuestras pequeñas discusiones acaban en esas palabras. Prueba ser un poco más creativa, ¿está bien?

Él no movió un músculo cuando los restos de su camisa húmeda lo golpearon en el rostro y Sakura se marchó.

Sasuke fue a la cena llevando un tartán limpio. Su cabello estaba húmedo, alisado hacia atrás por un reciente baño, y su camisa rasgada limpiamente en dos por el centro de su espalda. Los extremos sueltos colgaban sobre su tartán, y podía verse completamente su demasiado musculosa espalda para comodidad de Sakura.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa, Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

Sasuke miró fijamente a través de la mesa a Sakura.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y pensó fruncir el ceño, pero falló. Él estaba mirándola con esa expresión extraña que ella no podía interpretar, esa que había visto cuando había llegado primero y había seguido diciendo su nombre, y se tragó las palabras enfadadas junto con un mordisco de pan que se había puesto increíblemente seco. El rostro del hombre era enteramente simétrico. Una sombra de barba acentuaba las hondonadas bajo sus pómulos y definía su mandíbula arrogante. Su cabello húmedo, sujeto por una correa, brillaba como el ébano en la luz fluctuante. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían contra el telón de su piel morena, y sus dientes blancos se encendían cuando hablaba. Sus labios eran firmes, sensuales, y en ese momento encorvados en una expresión burlona.

-Tuve que correr de un quisquilloso felino- dijo Sasuke sosteniendo su mirada.

-Bien, ¿por qué no te cambias de camisa?- preguntó Neji.

-Sólo traje esta- Sasuke le dijo a Sakura.

-¿Trajiste una sola camisa?- Neji resopló incrédulamente-. Por la lanza de Odín, Sasuke, puedes permitirte el lujo de mil camisas. Te estás volviendo avaro, ¿no?

-No es la camisa lo que hace al hombre, Hyuga.

-Algo malditamente afortunado para ti-. Neji enderezó los pliegues de su níveo lino cuidadosamente-. ¿Has considerado que puede ser un reflejo de él?

-Estoy segura de que una criada puede remendarlo para ti- dijo Naruto-. O yo puedo prestarte una.

-No me molesta llevarla de esta manera. En cuanto a reflejos, ¿quién los ve?

-Pareces un villano, Sasuke-. Neji sonrió con desprecio.

Sakura hizo un sonido resignado.

-Yo lo remendaré- murmuró ella, dejando caer su mirada en su plato para no tener que ver sus expresiones aturdidas.

-¿Puedes coser, chica?- preguntó Neji dubitativamente.

-Por supuesto que puedo coser. No soy un fracaso completo como mujer sólo porque soy vieja y soltera- espetó Sakura.

-¿Pero por qué no lo hacen las criadas?

-A veces lo hacen y a veces no lo hacen- respondió Sakura misteriosamente.

-¿Estás sintiéndote bien, Sakura?- preguntó Naruto.

-Oh, ¿podrías simplemente callarte?

**Hola a todoos! Espero que hayáis pasado estos días de fiesta de una forma espectacular y agradable.**

**¡Divertios mucho todos! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo =D**

**Muchas gracias a todos los nuevos lectores y a todos aquellos que ponen la historia en alertas/favoritos.**

**Se os quiere a todos personillas =D.**

**Watashiwagigi: **No te preocupes si no me comentas con usuario, si no puedo contestarte por privado lo haré por aquí =). Tus suplicas han sido escuchadas y aquí está la continuación =D. Un saludo y espero volver a verte por aquí ^^.

**Att: Sakura.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**~CAPÍTULO 6~**

La enfurecía. Cada vez que vislumbraba la línea de puntadas desiguales que arrugaban el centro de la camisa de Sasuke, ella se sentía convertirse en un puerco espín irascible, parecido a un alfiletero. Era tan humillante como si él hubiera cosido las palabras "Sakura perdió el control y nunca voy a permitirle olvidarse de ello" por su espalda. Ella no podía creer que la había roto, pero años de sufrir los tormentos de Sasuke desde niña habían probado su control, y simplemente había estallado.

Él regresaba a Caithness, era desesperadamente atractivo, y todavía la trataba exactamente igual que cuando era una niña. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para hacerle ver que ya no lo era? Bien, dejar de actuar como una, para empezar, se riñó a sí misma. Desde el momento en que remendara su camisa tiernamente, había estado anhelando tomarlo desprevenido, quitarle el recordatorio pernicioso y alegremente quemarlo. Haciéndolo, sin embargo, habría reforzado su impresión de que tenía una propensión para las acciones tontas; en cambio le había procurado tres camisas del lino más fino, completamente cosidas, y les había dicho a las criadas que las pusieran en su cuarto. ¿Las llevaba él?

Ni una.

Cada día que amanecía, él se ponía la misma camisa con el pliegue ridículo en la espalda. Ella había considerado preguntarle por qué no llevaba alguna de las nuevas, pero eso sería tan malo como admitir que su táctica de hacerla sentir tonta y culpable estaba funcionando. Moriría antes de traicionar otra onza de emoción ante ese hombre sin emociones que estaba saboteando sus modales impecables.

Sakura arrastró sus ojos de la oscuridad, del hombre seductor que caminaba en la muralla, llevando una camisa mal remendada, y se obligó a hacer una respiración profunda, tranquilizante. Sakura de Sasuke; ella probó el nombre entre dientes, un cuchicheo de respiración apenas exhalada. Las sílabas dieron volteretas eufóricamente. Yo sólo deseo…

-Entonces ese es el claustro para ti, ¿eh, chica?

Sakura se tensó. El retumbar gutural de Neji Hyuga no era lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento.

-Um-hmm- masculló ella en dirección a la ventana.

-No durarás una quincena- dijo él seriamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-. Sakura giró para enfrentarlo-. ¡No sabes nada de mí!

Neji sonrió nítidamente.

Sakura se quedó en blanco cuando recordó que él la había visto desnuda en la ventana el día que había llegado.

-Quiero que sepas que siento el llamado.

-Estoy seguro de que es así, chica- ronroneó Neji-. Sólo que pienso que tus orejas están tapadas y estás oyendo mal. A una mujer le gusta el llamado de un hombre de carne y hueso, no de un Dios que nunca la hará sentir la alegría de ser mujer.

-Hay mejores cosas en la vida que ser la yegua de cría de un hombre, Hyuga.

-Ninguna mujer mía sería una yegua de cría. No me entiendas mal: yo no desmerezco a quienes eligen a la Iglesia y a Cristo, pero simplemente no te veo tentada por semejante señuelo. Eres demasiado apasionada.

-Soy tranquila y compuesta- insistió ella.

-No junto a Sasuke- dijo Neji significativamente.

-Eso es porque él me irrita- espetó Sakura.

Neji irguió una ceja y sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué te parece tan cómico, Hyuga?

-'Irrita' es una palabra interesante para él. Pero no es la que yo podría haber escogido. Más bien, veamos… ¿'Excita'? ¿'Deleita'? Tus ojos queman como jade líquido en la luz del sol cuando él entra en un cuarto.

-Bien- Sakura retrocedió a la ventana-. Ahora que hemos debatido nuestra opción de verbos apropiados, y has seleccionado todos los equivocados y obviamente no sabes nada de las mujeres, puedes continuar adelante con tu día. Shoo, shoo-. Ella ondeó su mano hacia él.

La mueca de Neji se ensanchó.

-No te intimido ni un poco, ¿verdad, chica?

-Aparte de tu actitud dominante, y el hecho que usas tu gran altura y complexión para hacer a una mujer sentirse acorralada, sospecho eres más un gallito que un toro- murmuró ella.

-A la mayoría de las mujeres le gusta mi toro-. Él se movió más cerca. Sakura disparó una mirada hastiada sobre su hombro.

-Yo no soy la mayoría de las mujeres. Y no te pares sobre mis pies, Hyuga, hay bastante espacio en este cuarto. Puedes regresar a casa, a la tierra de los poderosos Hyuga, donde los hombres son hombres y las mujeres les pertenecen. No soy el tipo de mujer que estás acostumbrado a tratar.

Neji rió.

Sakura se volvió despacio, su mandíbula tensa.

-¿Te gustaría un poco de ayuda con Sasuke?-. Él miró fijamente encima de su hombro, fuera la ventana.

-Creo que como establecimos que no eres un asesino a sangre fría, me serías inútil.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda. Ese hombre puede ser denso como el césped.

Cuando la puerta del Gran Hall se abrió un momento escaso después, Neji se movió tan rápidamente que Sakura no tuvo tiempo para protestar. Su beso suave, que había empezado siendo deliberado y rápido, se prolongó. La levantó en las puntas de sus pies y la dejó extrañamente jadeante cuando la soltó.

Sakura lo miró aturdida. La verdad fuera dicha, había tenido alguna experiencia con besos, pero la habían dejado desarmada para el beso hábil de un hombre maduro y amante cumplido. Ella pestañeó.

El golpe de la puerta hizo que las maderas se estremecieran, y Sakura entendió.

-¿Ese era Sasuke?- suspiró.

Neji asintió y sonrió abiertamente. Cuando empezó a bajar su cabeza de nuevo, Sakura se tapó con la mano apresuradamente la boca.

-Vamos, chica- la instó él, cogiendo su mano en la suya-. Concédeme un beso para agradecerme por demostrarle a Sasuke que si él es demasiado tonto para reclamarte, alguien más quiere.

-¿De dónde sacas la idea que me importa lo que ese hombre piensa?-. Ella hirvió-. A él ciertamente no le importa si me besas.

-Estás recuperándote de mi beso demasiado rápido para mi gusto, chica. En cuanto a Sasuke, te vi mirarlo a través de esa ventana. Si no le hablas al corazón...

-Él no tiene ningún corazón para hablarle.

-De lo que vi en la corte, apostaría que es verdad, pero nunca lo sabrás con toda seguridad hasta que lo intentes- continuó Neji-. Mientras más pronto lo intentes, más pronto fallarás, y conseguiré que puedas empezar a mirarme con más amabilidad.

-Gracias por tu consejo tan inteligente, Hyuga. Puedo ver por tu propio estado de hombre felizmente casado que debes saber mucho sobre lo que estás hablando en lo que concierne a las relaciones.

-La única razón por la que no estoy felizmente casado es porque estoy esperando por una mujer de buen corazón. Se han vuelto un artículo raro.

-Se requiere un hombre de buen corazón para atraer a una mujer igual, y probablemente has estado buscando en los lugares equivocados. No encontrarás el corazón de una mujer entre sus...- Sakura se interrumpió abruptamente, mortificada por lo que casi había dicho.

Neji rugió de risa.

-Dime si yo podría hacerte olvidar a Sasuke y te mostraré un hombre de buen corazón. Te trataría como a una reina. Sasuke no te merece.

Sakura suspiró malhumoradamente.

-Él no me quiere. Y si le suspiras siquiera una palabra a él sobre lo que piensas que siento, te aseguro que encontraré una manera de hacerte miserable.

-Sólo no rompas mis camisas-. Neji levantó sus manos en un gesto de derrota-. Me marcho al pueblo, chica-. Él se inclinó y rápidamente salió por la puerta.

Sakura frunció el ceño a la puerta cerrada por un momento largo después de que él se hubo ido. Por todos los Santos, esos hombres la estaban haciendo sentir como si de nuevo tuviera trece años, y sus trece no habían sido un año bueno. Un año hórrido, si pensaba en él. El año en que ella había visto a Sasuke en los establos con una criada, y después había permanecido de pie tristemente en su cuarto mirando su propio cuerpo. Los trece había sido un año miserable de dualidad imposible, de sentimientos femeninos en el cuerpo de una niña. Ahora estaba exhibiendo sentimientos infantiles en el cuerpo de una mujer. ¿Habría ella alguna vez de mantener el equilibrio alrededor de ese hombre?

Caithness. Una vez Sasuke había considerado el nombre intercambiable con paraíso. Cuando había llegado por primera vez a Caithness a la edad de dieciséis años, a la niña rosada que lo había "adoptado" le habían faltado sólo las alas transparentes para completar la ilusión de que podía ofrecerle absolución angélica. Caithness había sido un lugar de paz y alegría, pero la alegría había sido corrompida por un pozo sin fondo de deseo por cosas que él sabía nunca podrían ser suyas. Aunque Kizashi y Mebuki habían abierto su puerta y sus corazones para él, había habido una barrera invisible que había sido incapaz de vencer. Cenando en el Gran Hall, había escuchado cómo los Haruno, sus cinco hijos, y su única hija habían hablado en broma y habían reído. Tomaban con tal deleite obvio cada paso a lo largo del camino de la vida, saboreando cada fase del desarrollo de sus niños... Sasuke había sido agudamente consciente del hecho de que Caithness no era su casa, sino la de otra familia, y él estaba allí meramente protegido por su generosidad, no por derecho de nacimiento.

Sauke expelió un suspiro de frustración. ¿Por qué?, quería gritar y agitar sus puños al cielo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Neji? Neji Hyuga era un mujeriego incorregible y falto de la ternura y sinceridad que una mujer como Sakura necesitaba. Había conocido a Neji en la corte, hacía años, y había sido testigo de más de unos cuantos corazones rotos abandonados por el encanto salvaje del Highlander. ¿Por qué Neji? En los talones de ese pensamiento un aullido silencioso llegó: ¿Por qué no yo? Pero él sabía que nunca podría ser. Nosotros no podemos evitarlo, hijo… nosotros nacemos de esta manera. Asesinos insensatos y lo peor, él era un completo Berserker. Incluso sin convocar al Berserker, su padre había matado a su propia esposa. ¿Qué podría la enfermedad heredada de la mente, acoplada con la cualidad de un Berserker, hacerlo capaz de hacer? La única cosa que sabía con algún grado de certeza era que nunca querría averiguarlo.

Sasuke enterró ambas manos en su cabello y dejó de caminar. Pasó los dedos a través de ellos, soltó la correa y se tranquilizó al sentir su cabello limpio, no esterado con la suciedad de vivir en los bosques. No tenía ninguna trenza de guerra plegada en las sienes, no estaba castaño como un moro por meses de sol y baños poco frecuentes, ya no parecía tan bárbaro como estaba el día que Sakura lo encontrara en los bosques. Pero de algún modo, sentía como si nunca pudiera lavar del todo las manchas de esos años que había vivido en los bosques de las Highlands y había deshuesado su ingenio contra los rapaces más feroces, recogiendo de los restos bastante comida para permanecer vivo. Quizás era el recuerdo de estremecerse en los inviernos helados, cuando había agradecido la capa de suciedad en su piel porque era una capa más entre su cuerpo y las temperaturas heladas. Quizás había sido la sangre en sus manos y el certero conocimiento de que si él fuera alguna vez lo bastante estúpido para permitirse sentir algo por alguien, podría repetirse esa terrible escena de tener un cuchillo en su mano y ver a su propio hijo observándolo.

Nunca. Él nunca heriría a Sakura.

Ella era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Sakura era una mujer completamente adulta ahora, y no tenía ninguna defensa contra ella excepto su voluntad. Había sido exclusivamente su voluntad formidable lo que lo había llevado tan lejos. Se había entrenado, disciplinado, aprendido a controlar al Berserker… la mayor parte de las veces.

Cuando había montado hace unos días en el patio y había visto a la mujer rosada, risueña, rodeada por niños encantadores, recordar su propia niñez perdida casi lo había sofocado. Había anhelado insertarse en el cuadro en el césped suavemente, inclinándose como ambos a la vez: como un niño y como un hombre. De buena gana se habría sentado a sus pies y escuchado, e igualmente la habría tomado en sus brazos y le habría dado a ella sus propios niños.

Frustrado por su incapacidad para hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, la había provocado. Entonces la muchacha había levantado su cabeza y Sasuke había sentido su corazón caer hasta las plantas de los pies. Había sido más fácil para él recordarla con un rostro más joven, inocente. Ahora la nariz atrevidamente inclinada y los ojos chispeantes eran parte de los rasgos de una mujer ardiente, sensual. Y sus ojos, aunque todavía inocentes, contenían madurez y un toque de silencioso dolor. Deseaba saber quién había introducido eso en su mirada, para poder cazar y matar al bastardo.

¿Pretendientes? Ella tenía miles probablemente. ¿Habría amado a alguno? Agitó su cabeza. No le gustaba esa idea. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había convocado Kizashi allí? No creía ni por un minuto que tuviera algo que ver con verlo como un competidor por la mano de Sakura. Más probablemente Kizashi había recordado el voto que Sasuke había hecho de proteger a Sakura si alguna vez lo necesitara. Y Kizashi seguramente necesitaba a un guerrero lo bastante fuerte para prevenir cualquier posible problema entre Sakura y sus dos reales pretendientes: Neji y Naruto. Sí, eso tenía perfecto sentido. Él estaba allí para proteger a Sakura de comprometerse de forma alguna y evitar cualquier disputa potencial entre sus pretendientes.

Sakura: esencia de madreselvas y una sedosa melena de cabello rosado, ojos de rico verde con manchas claras, el mismo color del jade que los vikingos habían apreciado tanto. Parecían Jades a la luz del sol, pero se oscurecían a un chispeante verde casi esmeralda cuando estaba enfadada, lo que sucedía todo el tiempo cuando estaba junto a él. Ella era su sueño de cada despertar, su fantasía nocturna. Y él era peligroso por naturaleza. Una bestia.

-Milord, ¿está algo mal?

Sasuke dejó caer las manos de su rostro. El muchacho que había estado en el regazo de Sakura cuando llegara la primera vez estaba tirando de su manga y entornando los ojos al mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho angustiado.

Sasuke asintió.

-Estoy bien, muchacho. Pero no soy un laird. Puedes llamarme Sasuke.

-A mí me pareces un laird.

-Bien, no lo soy.

-¿Por qué a Sakura no le gustas?- preguntó Zeke.

Sasuke agitó su cabeza, haciendo una contorsión lamentable de sus labios.

-Sospecho, Zeke... es Zeke, ¿verdad?

-Sabes mi nombre- exclamó el muchacho.

-Lo oí por casualidad cuando estabas con Sakura.

-¡Pero lo recordaste!

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Zeke caminó hacia atrás y miró fijamente a Grimm con adoración atronadora.

-Porque eres un guerrero poderoso, y yo soy, bien… yo. Yo soy sólo Zeke. Nadie me nota. Excepto Sakura.

Sasuke miró al muchacho y notó la posición medio desafiante, medio avergonzada de Zeke. Puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Mientras estoy aquí en Caithness, ¿te gustaría servir como mi escudero, muchacho?

-¿Escudero?-. Zeke se quedó boquiabierto-. ¡No puedo ser escudero! Yo no puedo ver bien.

-¿Por qué no me permites ser el juez de eso? Mis necesidades son bastante simples. Necesito a alguien para cuidar de mi caballo. No le gusta estar encerrado, pero deben llevarle su comida y agua dondequiera que esté. Necesita ser cepillado y cuidado, y montado de vez en cuando.

Con sus últimas palabras, la expresión esperanzada de Zeke desapareció.

-Bien, no necesita ser montado durante algún tiempo todavía, porque tuvo un paseo duro en el camino hacia aquí- enmendó Sasuke apresuradamente-. Y yo podría darte probablemente unas lecciones.

-Pero yo no puedo ver claramente. Posiblemente no pueda montar.

-Un caballo tiene mucho sentido común, muchacho, y puede entrenarse para hacer muchas cosas para su jinete. Nos lo tomaremos lentamente. Primero, ¿cuidarás de mi semental?

-Sí- Zeke respiró. -¡Lo haré! ¡Juro que lo haré!

-Entonces vamos a encontrarlo. Él puede huir de los extraños a menos que yo los traiga primero alrededor para que los conozca-. Sasuke alojó la mano del muchacho en la suya; estaba asombrado por cómo la mano diminuta parecía ser tragada en su apretón. Tan frágil, tan preciosa. Una llamarada brutal de recuerdos estalló sobre de él, de un niño, no mucho mayor que Zeke, cayendo ante una espada Senju. Salvajemente lo sacó de su mente y cerró sus dedos firmemente alrededor de los de Zeke.

-Espera un minuto-. Zeke se detuvo-. Todavía no me dijiste. ¿Por qué no le gustas a Sakura?

Sasuke buscó intensamente una respuesta que pudiera tener sentido para Zeke.

-Supongo que es porque yo la fastidiaba y atormentaba cuando era una niña. -¿La molestabas?

-Implacablemente- asintió Sasuke.

-Sakura dice que los muchachos sólo fastidian a las chicas que les gustan en secreto.

¿Tiraste también de su cabello?

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó si eso tenía que ver con algo.

-Supongo que lo hice, una vez o dos- admitió después de pensarlo.

-¡Och, bueno!- exclamó Zeke, su alivio evidente-. Por eso estás cortejándola ahora.

Ella necesita un marido- dijo él seriamente.

Sasuke agitó su cabeza; el leve asomo de una mueca irónica encorvaba sus labios. Debía haberlo visto venir.

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Ahora, aunque sea solo poco, ya sabemos más de Sasuke y Sakura. Neji la ha calado hasta el fondo y ha hecho su movimiento, Sasuke, a pesar de que ha intentado ocultarlo, se ha puesto celoson porque en realidad la ama. Y luego la intervención del pequeñín de Zeke.**

**Sinceramente de todos, el niño es el que más me gusta. Es el mejor tan liiindoo :3 Intentando hacer de cupido xD.**

**Este capitulo, la verdad a mi me ha parecido muy completo y espléndido, ha pasado de todo. **

**Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en el siguiente. Un besazo a todos mis lectores, ¡OS QUIERO!**

**Att: Sakura.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**~CAPÍTULO 7~**

Sasuke presionó sus manos sobre sus orejas, pero no ayudó. Arrastró una almohada sobre su cabeza, sin ningún provecho. Consideró levantarse y cerrar de golpe las contraventanas, pero una mirada rápida reveló que sería privado incluso de ese pequeño placer: ya estaban cerradas. Uno de los muchos "regalos", parte de ser un Berserker, era oír todo absurdamente elevado; le había permitido sobrevivir en ocasiones en las que un hombre normal no podía oír al enemigo acercarse furtivamente. Ahora estaba demostrando ser una grave desventaja.

Él podía oírla. Sakura.

¡Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, por Cristo, y ni siquiera podía hacer eso! ¿La chica nunca descansaba? El trinar de su flauta solitaria flotaba, escalando las paredes de piedra del castillo y arrastrándose a través de las tablillas de las contraventanas en la brisa fría de la mañana. Podía sentir las notas melancólicas acechando las contraventanas tercas de su corazón. Sakura estaba por todas partes en Caithness: floreciendo en los arreglos de flores sobre las mesas, brillando en las sonrisas de los niños y cosida en los tapices brillantemente tejidos. Era ineludible. Ahora se atrevía a invadir su sueño con la melodía persistente de una antigua canción gaélica de amor, elevándose en un alto lamento, cayendo después a un gemido bajo con tal angustia convincente que él resopló. ¡Como si ella supiera del dolor del amor no correspondido!

Era hermosa, perfecta, bendecida con padres, casa, familia, un lugar al cual pertenecer. Ella nunca había necesitado de amor, y él no podía imaginar a ningún hombre negándole algo. ¿Dónde había aprendido a tocar una canción de amor dolorosa con tal empatía lúgubre?

Dejó la cama, caminó hacia la ventana y abrió las contraventanas tan bruscamente que chocaron contra las paredes.

-Todavía tocas esa cosa tonta, ¿verdad?- gritó. Dios, era hermosa. Y Dios lo perdonara, él todavía la deseaba tan desesperadamente como hacía años. En ese entonces, se había dicho que ella era demasiado joven. Ahora que era una mujer adulta, ya no podía escudarse tras esa útil excusa.

Ella estaba debajo de él, en una hendidura rocosa que colgaba sobre el lago. El sol era una media luna de oro mantecoso y rompía el horizonte del lago plateado. Le daba la espalda. Ella se tensó; la canción agridulce tartamudeó y murió.

-Creí que estabas en el ala oriental- dijo Sakura sin volverse. Su voz llegaba tan claramente a sus oídos como su melodía, a pesar de estar veinte pies debajo de él.

-Yo escojo mi propio dominio, pava real. Como siempre-. Él se apoyó con ligereza fuera la ventana y absorbió cada detalle de ella: el cabello rosa que ondeaba en la brisa, el juego orgulloso de sus hombros, el ángulo soberbio en el que erguía su cabeza, mientras miraba el lago como si ni siquiera se molestara en reconocer su existencia.

-Vete a casa, Sasuke- dijo ella fríamente.

-No es por ti que me quedo, sino por tu padre- mintió él.

-¿Le debes tal obediencia, entonces? ¿Tú, que no obedeces a nadie?- se mofó ella.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

-La obediencia no está más allá de mí. Simplemente es que hay pocos que la merezcan.

-Yo no te quiero aquí- espetó ella sobre su hombro.

Lo irritó que no se volviera y lo mirara; era lo menos que podía hacer mientras no se dijeran cosas hirientes.

-No me importa lo que quieras- se obligó a decirle-. Tu padre me convocó aquí, y aquí permaneceré hasta que me libere.

-¡Yo te he liberado!

Sasuke resopló. Como si ella pudiera liberarlo; cualquier cosa que lo atara a Sakura era indestructible. Él debía saberlo; había intentado durante años destruir la atadura, para no preocuparse de dónde estaba, si estaba lejos, si era feliz.

-Los deseos de una mujer son insignificantes contra los de un hombre- dijo él, seguro de que insultando al género femenino tan groseramente la haría volverse para enfrentarlo, para que pudiera saborear la pasión de su enojo, en lugar de la pasión sensual que anhelaba provocar en ella desesperadamente. Berserker, su mente reprendió. Déjala en paz: no tienes ningún derecho.

-¡Eres… semejante bastardo!-. Sakura se acomodó a sus deseos inconscientemente, volviéndose tan rápidamente que resbaló. Su tropiezo breve le presentó una vista impresionante de la hinchazón de sus pechos. Pálidos, se inclinaban a un valle suave que desaparecía bajo el corpiño de su vestido. Su piel era tan translúcida que podía ver un trazado débil de venas azules. Él se presionó contra el anaquel de la ventana para esconder el levantamiento súbito de su kilt.

-A veces juro que lo haces para provocarme-. Ella le frunció el ceño y se empujó del suelo con una mano mientras se ponía de pie y le robaba la imagen del valle entre sus pechos.

-Ahora, ¿por qué me molestaría en hacer eso, mocosa?- él le preguntó fríamente; tan fríamente que reprenderla e insultarla le hizo levantar la voz.

-¿Porque podrías tener miedo de que si alguna vez dejaras de torturarme, podría gustarte realmente?- espetó ella.

-Nunca te engañes con eso, Sakura-. Él extendió su mano a través de su cabello e hizo una mueca de dolor al ser consciente de ello. Nunca podía decir una mentira sin hacer ese gesto. Afortunadamente, ella no lo sabía.

-Me parece que has desarrollado una afición aplastante por tu pelo, Sasuke. No había notado tus pequeñas vanidades antes. Probablemente porque no podía ver tanto de ti bajo toda la mugre y suciedad.

Pasó en una llamarada. Con sus palabras, él estaba de nuevo sucio, manchado de barro, empapado de sangre y mugriento más allá de la redención. Ningún baño, ningún jabón podría limpiarlo nunca. Sólo las palabras de Sakura podrían limpiarlo de nuevo, pero sabía que él no inspiraba absolución.

-Algunas personas crecen y maduran, mocosa. Me desperté un día, me afeité, y descubrí era un maldito hombre guapo-. Cuando sus ojos se ensancharon, él no pudo resistirse a presionarla un poco más-. Algunas mujeres han dicho que soy demasiado guapo para poseerme. Quizás temían que no pudieran mantenerme ante tanta competición.

-Ahórrame tu presunción.

Sasuke sonrió interiormente. Ella era tan encantadora, temperamental y soberbia, y tan fácilmente susceptible a la provocación. En innumerables ocasiones se había preguntado qué tipo de pasión liberaría con un hombre. Con un hombre como él. Sus pensamientos tomaron un camino peligroso hacia lo prohibido.

-He oído que los hombres dicen que eres demasiado hermosa para tocarte. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Estás intacta?-. Él se mordió la lengua en el momento en que las palabras escaparon.

La boca de Sakura se dejó caer con escepticismo.

-¿Qué me has preguntado?

Sasuke tragó. Había habido un tiempo cuando precisamente él había sabido por experiencia de primera mano cuán intacta era, y ése era un recuerdo que haría bien en enterrar.

-Cuando una chica les permite a virtuales extraños besarla, hace que uno se pregunte por el resto de lo que permite-. La amargura presionó sus labios e impregnó sus palabras.

Sakura retrocedió como si él hubiera echado algo más sustancial que un insulto en su dirección. Estrechó sus ojos y lo estudió sospechosamente.

-Con curiosidad, parece te que importara.

-Ni de casualidad. Sencillamente no deseo tener que forzarte a casarte con Neji antes de que tu padre regrese. Sospecho que a Kizashi podría gustarle estar presente para entregar a la doncella-. Sakura estaba mirándolo intensamente, demasiado intensamente para su gusto. Él se preguntó desesperadamente qué estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza. Siempre había sido demasiado lista, y él estaba peligrosamente cerca de actuar como un pretendiente celoso. Cuando Sakura había sido joven, había necesitado cada onza de su voluntad para continuar una charada convincente de aversión. Ahora que era una mujer cabalmente crecida, eran necesarias medidas más drásticas. Se encogió de hombros arrogantemente-. Parece, pava real, que todo lo que quiero de ti es que lleves tu maldita flauta a alguna otra parte para que pueda dormir un poco. No me gustaste cuando eras una niña pequeña, y no me gustas ahora, pero estoy en deuda con tu padre y honraré su pedido. La única cosa que me acuerdo de Caithness es que la comida era buena y tu padre era amable-. La mentira prácticamente quemó su lengua.

-¿No te acuerdas nada de mí?- preguntó ella cuidadosamente.

-Algunas cosas, nada de importancia-. Los dedos inquietos se retorcieron a través de su cabello y lo arrastraron hasta librarlo de su correa.

Ella lo miró brillantemente.

-¿Ni incluso el día que te marchaste?

-¿Quieres decir el del ataque de los Senju?- él preguntó blandamente.

-No-. Ella le frunció el entrecejo-. Quiero decir ese día, pero más tarde, cuando te encontré en los establos.

-¿De qué estás hablando, chica? No recuerdo haberte encontrado en los establos antes de marcharme-. Él atrapó su mano traidora a medio movimiento hacia su cabello y la flexionó en el cinturón de su kilt.

-¿No recuerdas nada de mí?- repitió ella impenetrablemente.

-Recuerdo una cosa: que me seguías constantemente hasta conseguir enfadarme con tu charla incesante- respondió Sasuke, pareciendo tan aburrido y resignado como le fue posible.

Sakura le volvió la espalda y no profirió otra palabra.

Él la miró por unos momentos, sus ojos oscurecidos con los recuerdos, antes de tirar las contraventanas para cerrarlas. Cuando unos momentos después las persistentes notas plateadas de su flauta lloraron, él apretó sus manos tan herméticamente sobre sus oídos que se lastimó. ¿Cómo podría esperar permanecer allí y continuar resistiéndosele, cuando cada onza de su ser exigía que la hiciera su mujer?

No recuerdo haberte encontrado en los establos antes de marcharme.

Nunca había proferido una mentira mayor. Recordaba esa noche en los establos. Estaba grabada en su memoria con la durabilidad insoportable de una marca. Había sido la noche en que el Sasuke de veintidós años había robado un sabor inolvidable del cielo.

Después de que los Senju se marcharan y la batalla hubiera terminado, él había fregado desesperadamente la sangre de su cuerpo, había empacado, guardando ropa y recuerdos sin preocuparse de dónde eran o dónde aterrizaban. Casi había llevado la destrucción a la casa que lo había albergado generosamente, y nunca los expondría de nuevo a ese peligro. El hermano de Sakura, Edmund, había sido herido en la batalla, y aunque parecía seguro que se recuperaría, llevaría cicatrices el resto de su vida.

Marcharse era la única cosa honorable que Sasuke podía hacer.

Había encontrado la nota de Sakura cuando sus dedos se habían cerrado sobre el libro de las fábulas de Esopo que ella le había dado en su primera Navidad en Caithness. Ella había deslizado la nota con sus grandes, inclinados garabatos entre las páginas, para que se destacara sobre la encuadernación. Estaré en la terraza al anochecer. ¡Debo hablarte

esta noche, Sasuke!

Arrugando la nota furiosamente, caminó fuera de los establos.

No se había atrevido a arriesgarse a verla antes de marcharse. Lleno de aborrecimiento por sí mismo, por traer a los Senju a ese sagrado lugar, no cometería otra trasgresión. Desde que Sakura había empezado a madurar, él había sido incapaz de sacarla de su mente. Sabía que estaba mal. Él tenía veintidós años y ella apenas dieciséis. Aunque era ciertamente lo bastante mayor para casarse... infiernos, muchas chicas se casaban incluso a los trece... él nunca podría ofrecerle matrimonio. No tenía casa, ningún clan, y era una bestia peligrosamente imprevisible. Los hechos eran simples: no importaba cuánto pudiera querer a Sakura Haruno, nunca podría tenerla.

A los dieciséis él había perdido su corazón por la pequeña niña rosada; a los veintidós, estaba empezando a perder la cabeza por la mujer. Sasuke había concluido hacía un mes que tenía que marcharse pronto, antes de que hiciera algo tonto como besarla, o como encontrar razones que justificaran llevársela y hacerla su mujer. Sakura merecía lo mejor: un marido digno, una familia propia, y un lugar al cual pertenecer. Él no podía ofrecerle nada de eso.

Atando sus líos en la grupa del caballo, suspiró y empujó una mano a través de su cabello. Cuando empezaba a llevarse su caballo del establo, Sasuke pasó a través de las puertas.

Sus ojos danzaron cautelosamente entre él y su caballo y no se perdieron un solo detalle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke?

-¿Qué infiernos parece que estoy haciendo?- gruñó él, más que exasperado de no haber podido escapar sin encontrarla. ¿Cuánta tentación esperaban que resistiera?

Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos esmeraldas, y él se maldijo. Sakura había visto tanto horror ese día; era el peor de los bastardos por agregarle más dolor. Ella lo había buscado con la necesidad de consuelo, pero desgraciadamente él no estaba en condición de consolarla. Una de las consecuencias que dejaba su Berserkergang, su conversión en un Berserker, era despojarlo de la capacidad de tomar alternativas claras y decisiones sensatas. La experiencia le había enseñado que se sentía más vulnerable después un frenesí que provocaba la furia del Berserker; su mente y su cuerpo eran más sensibles. Necesitaba escapar y encontrar un lugar seguro desesperadamente, un lugar oscuro para dormir durante días. Tenía que obligarla a que lo dejara en ese momento, antes de que hiciera algo imperdonablemente tonto.

-Ve a buscar a tu padre, Sakura. Déjame solo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué te marchas, Sasuke?- preguntó ella patéticamente.

-Porque debo hacerlo. ¡Nunca debí haber venido aquí para empezar!

-Eso es tonto, Sasuke- gritó ella-. ¡Luchaste gloriosamente hoy! ¡Papá me encerró en mi cuarto, pero sin embargo pude ver lo que estaba pasando! Si no hubieras estado aquí, no habríamos tenido una sola oportunidad contra los Senju-. Su voz se rompió, y él pudo ver el horror de la sangrienta batalla fresca en sus ojos.

¡Y Cristo, ella acababa de admitir que lo había visto cuando se había convertido en un Berserker!

-Si yo no hubiera estado aquí… -empezó amargamente, entonces se detuvo al borde de admitir que él era la única razón por la que los Senju hubieran venido.

-Si no hubieras estado aquí, ¿qué?-. Sus ojos eran grandes lagos confusos.

-Nada- él murmuró y miró fijamente el suelo.

Sakura lo intentó de nuevo.

-Te vi ganar...

-¡Y debiste haber estado escondida, chica!- Sasuke la cortó antes de que ella pudiera parlotear resplandecientemente sobre su "valentía" en la batalla, una valentía que se desataba del demonio dentro de sí mismo-. ¿No tienes ninguna idea de lo que viste? ¿No sabes lo que los Senju te habrían hecho si te hubieran encontrado?-. Su voz crujió en las palabras.

Había sido el miedo de lo que los Senju pudieran hacerle a su amada muchacha lo que lo había conducido aún más profundo en el Berserkergang durante la lucha, convirtiéndolo en un gran animal asesino.

Sakura arrastró el labio inferior nerviosamente entre sus dientes. El gesto simple disparó una saeta de pura lujuria a través de él, y se despreció por ello. Se mantuvo más firme que un arco; la adrenalina residual de la batalla todavía inundaba su cuerpo. La excitación elevada que lograba con el Berserkergang tenía el efecto infortunado de demorarse y montarlo como un demonio, estimulándolo a ganar, a conquistar. Sasuke agitó su cabeza y le volvió la espalda. No podía continuar mirándola. No confiaba en sí mismo.

-Aléjate de mí. No sabes a lo que te arriesgas si estás aquí conmigo.

Una brizna de paja susurró contra el dobladillo de su vestido cuando ella se movió.

-Yo confío en ti completamente, Sasuke.

La inocencia dulce en su voz joven casi lo destruyó. Hizo una mueca.

-Ése es tu primer error. Tu segundo error es estar aquí conmigo. Márchate.

Ella se acercó más y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Pero yo confío en ti, Sasuke- dijo ella.

-No puedes confiar en mí. No me conoces siquiera- gruñó él, su cuerpo rígido de tensión.

-Sí, lo hago- ella se defendió-. Te conozco desde hace años. Has vivido aquí desde que era una niña. Eres mi héroe, Sasuke.

-¡Detente, chica!- rugió él, volviéndose y agitando tan bruscamente su mano que ella retrocedió unos pasos. Sus glaciales ojos rojos se estrecharon-. Así que piensas que me conoces, ¿verdad?-. Él se acercó a ella.

-Sí- insistió la mujercita obstinadamente.

Él sonrió con desprecio.

-No sabes una maldita cosa. No sabes a quién he matado y a quién he odiado y a quién he enterrado y cómo. ¡No sabes lo que me pasa porque no sabes lo que realmente soy!

-Sasuke, estás asustándome- ella susurró. Sus ojos eran anchos estanques de oro a la luz de la linterna.

-¡Entonces corre con tu maldito padre! ¡Él te confortará!

-Él está con Edmund.

-¡Como deberías estar tú!

-¡Te necesito, Sasuke! ¡Simplemente pon tus brazos alrededor de mí! ¡Abrázame! ¡No me dejes!

Los miembros de Sasuke se endurecieron, helándolo hasta la médula. Abrázame. Sus palabras se mantuvieron en el aire. Oh, cómo anhelaba hacerlo. Cristo, cuán a menudo había soñado con ello. Sus profundos ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de miedo y vulnerabilidad, y él se acercó a ella a pesar de su resolución. Atrapó sus manos a la mitad de la distancia. Sus hombros se inclinaron, repentinamente exhaustos por el peso del debate interior que emprendía. Él no podía ofrecerle su consuelo: era la misma razón por la que ella necesitaba que la confortaran. Si nunca hubiera ido a Caithness, nunca habría llevado la destrucción tras él. Jamás podría perdonarse por lo que había llevado a las personas que le habían abierto sus corazones cuando a nadie más le había preocupado si vivía o moría.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Sakura- dijo él, de pronto inmensamente cansado.

-¡No me dejes!- ella lloró y se echó en sus brazos.

Cuando se acurrucó contra su pecho, sus brazos se cerraron instintivamente alrededor de ella. Él la sostuvo silenciosamente y le ofreció su cuerpo estremecido para resguardarla de su condenadamente cercano monstruo invisible.

La acunó en sus brazos mientras sollozaba, sufriendo una terrible sensación de unidad con ella. Demasiado claramente, recordó la pérdida de su propia inocencia. Ocho años antes, él había estado de pie, mirando su propia lucha contra el clan Senju. A la vista de tal brutalidad, había quedado casi desquiciado de pesar y de ira, y ahora su joven Sakura sabía de los mismos terrores. ¿Cómo podría haberle hecho eso a ella?

¿Tendría pesadillas? ¿Volvería a revivirlo como lo hacía él mil veces por lo menos?

-Silencio, dulzura- murmuró él, acariciando su mejilla-. Te prometo que los Senju nunca regresarán aquí. Te prometo que de algún modo, yo siempre te cuidaré, no importa donde esté. Nunca permitiré a nadie herirte.

Ella aspiró por la nariz, su rostro enterrado en la hondonada entre su hombro y su cuello.

-¡No puedes protegerme si no estás aquí!

-Hablé con tu padre y le dije que me marcho. Pero también le dije que si alguna vez me necesitas, él sólo tiene que convocarme-. Aunque Kizashi se había enfadado con él por marcharse, había parecido atemperado por saber dónde encontrar a Sasuke si la necesidad se presentaba.

Sakura volvió su boca llena de lágrimas hacia la suya, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Él perdió la respiración y la miró fijamente. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus ojos, brillantes de lágrimas. Sus labios estaban hinchados de llorar y su cabello daba volteretas en una melena de fuego rosa sobre su rostro.

Él tenía ninguna intención de besarla, absolutamente. Pero en un momento estaban mirándose a los ojos y al siguiente él había inclinado su cabeza hacia adelante para apretar una promesa contra sus labios: un luminoso, dulce juramento de protección.

En el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente.

Él se retiró hacia atrás y la miró fija e inexpresivamente.

-¿Has s-sentido eso?- ella tartamudeó, la confusión oscureciendo sus ojos.

No es posible, él se aseguró. El mundo no se agita en su eje cuando besas a una chica. Para convencerse, él la besó de nuevo. El terremoto simplemente empezó bajo los dedos de sus pies.

Su inocente juramento tomó vida propia, volviéndose un apasionado, ardiente beso entre un hombre y su compañera. Sus labios de doncella se abrieron dulcemente bajo los suyos y ella se fundió en el calor de su cuerpo.

Sasuke mantuvo sus ojos firmemente cerrados y recordó el largo beso mientras escuchaba el trinar de la flauta de Sakura fuera de su ventana.

Dios, qué vivamente él lo recordaba. No había tocado a otra mujer desde entonces.

Naruto insistió en que salieran a cabalgar, y aunque Sakura se resistió inicialmente, antes de que pasara mucho tiempo se alegró de haber ido. Había olvidado cuán encantador era naruto, qué fácilmente podía hacerla reír. Naruto había llegado a Caithness el verano siguiente a la llegada de Sasuke. Su padre había criado a los dos muchachos, el hijo mayor del jefe de un clan y un vagabundo, como iguales, aunque a los ojos de Sakura ningún otro muchacho podría estar alguna vez a la altura de Sasuke.

Naruto era bien educado y considerado, pero había sido de Sasuke de quien se había enamorado desde el día en que había encontrado a un muchacho salvaje viviendo en los bosques del perímetro de Caithness. Había sido Sasuke quien la perturbara tanto que había llorado lágrimas calientes de frustración. Había sido Naruto quien la confortara cuando él se había marchado. Cómico, meditó mientras observaba al hombre enérgico que montaba a su lado; algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

Naruto atrapó su mirada de soslayo y le sonrió afablemente.

-Te he extrañado, Sakura. ¿Por qué es que no nos hemos visto en tantos años?

-Juzgando los rumores sobre ti, Naruto, estabas demasiado ocupado conquistando mundos y mujeres para desperdiciar tiempo en una simple chica de las Lowlands como yo- lo provocó ella.

-Conquistando el mundo, quizá. ¿Pero mujeres? No creo. Una mujer no puede ser conquistada, pero sí cortejada y ganada. Amada.

-Díselo a Sasuke-. Ella rodó sus ojos-. Ese hombre nada más ama su propio mal genio.

¿Por qué me odia?

Naruto la midió un momento, como debatiendo qué decir. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

-Yo pensaba que era porque le gustabas en secreto y no podía permitirse demostrarlo porque sentía que era un don nadie, no lo bastante bueno para la hija de Kizashi Haruno. Pero eso no tiene sentido, porque Sasuke es ahora un hombre adinerado, lo bastante rico para cualquier mujer, y Dios sabe que las mujeres lo desean. Francamente, Sakura, no tengo ninguna idea de por qué todavía es cruel contigo. Yo había pensado que las cosas cambiarían, especialmente ahora que eres lo bastante mayor para ser cortejada. Pero no puedo decir que lo sienta, sin embargo, porque es menos competición en lo que a mí concierne- terminó él con una mirada afilada.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon.

-Naruto...- empezó, pero él ondeó su mano para imponer silencio ante cualquier protesta.

-No, Sakura. No me contestes ahora. No me hagas siquiera decir las palabras. Simplemente intenta conocerme de nuevo, y entonces hablaremos de las cosas que pueden ser posibles. Pero sea lo que sea, siempre seré bueno contigo, Sakura- agregó suavemente.

Sakura arrastró el labio inferior entre sus dientes y estimuló su montura en un medio galope, robando una mirada sobre su hombro al guapo Naruto. Sakura de Uzumaki, pensó con curiosidad.

Sakura de Sasuke, gritó su corazón insolentemente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡ANDA! Acabo de descubrir que se puede poner una línea horizontal y yo siempre intentando hacerla a mano -.-'<strong>

**Bueno, este capítulo a mi me parece revelador. Sasuke, es Sasuke, pero no puede dejar de amar a Sakura *o* ¡Tan lindo!**

**También hemos visto un poco del pasado de nuestro amado morenazo, un pasado no muy alegre y del que parece que se culpa.**

**Por otra parte tenemos a Sakura y Naruto, ¿Qué decidirá nuestra chica?**

**Siento mucho el haber tardado un día más de lo previsto en actualizar, pero estas fechas son complicadas, tanta visita, comida y ajetreo no te dejan tiempo para nada U.U **

**Pero bueno, creo que la espera ha valido la pena, aquí están nuestros amados protagonistas.**

**Gabi:** ¡Qué quieres que te diga cielo! Neji es de los que ven una oportunidad y no la desaprovechan, aunque este beso traerá sus consecuencias muajajajaja xD. Ahora ya no tienes que esperar mucho, ya has visto el movimiento que ha hecho Naruto, A mi Sasuke celoso también me hizo gracia, aunque a mí personalmente me gusta de todas las maneras posibles xD. (Sobretodo si eso implica una cama y él desnudo, ¡UUYY Sakura pervertida! xD). Por supuesto, ¡Viva nuestra pareja cannon! Espero verte pronto por aquí también.

**Ahora sí, quería decirles a todos: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que sea muy próspero para todos.**

**Un saludo y muchos besos para todos. ¡Muaaks!**

**Att: Sakura**


	9. Capítulo 8

**~CAPÍTULO 8~**

Sakura estaba de pie en ante la estrecha ventana larga de la torre redonda a unos cien pies sobre el patio, mirando a Sasuke. Había subido los escalones tortuosos hasta la torre, diciéndose a sí misma que estaba intentando escaparse de ese hombre, pero sabiendo que no estaba siendo completamente honrada consigo misma.

La torre redonda le traía recuerdos, y esos eran los que había ido a visitar. Recuerdos espléndidos del primer verano en que Sasuke había estado en esa residencia, la época maravillosa en que ella había decidido dormir en su torre de princesa. Sus padres la habían complacido; habían enviado hombres para sellar las grietas en las piedras y colgado tapices para que estuviera caliente. Allí estaban todos sus libros favoritos, las pocas muñecas restantes que habían escapado de Sasuke y sus "entierros en el mar" en el lago, y otros remanentes del que había sido el mejor año de su vida. Ese primer verano ella había encontrado al muchacho-bestia, y habían pasado cada momento juntos. Él la había llevado en sus caminatas y le había enseñado a cazar truchas y salamandras resbaladizas. La había sentado por primera vez en un potro; habían construido juntos una cueva de nieve en el patio durante su primer invierno. Él había sido quien la levantaba en brazos si ella no era lo bastante alta para ver algo, y había sido quien la enderezaba si caía. De noche, le había contado historias extrañas y mágicas hasta que ella pasaba a un infantil letargo, exhausta, soñando con la próxima aventura que compartirían.

Hasta ese mismo momento, Sakura todavía podía recordar el sentimiento mágico que había tenido siempre que habían estado juntos. Había parecido absolutamente posible que él pudiera ser un ángel pícaro enviado a custodiarla. Después de todo, ella lo había descubierto acechando en los bosquecillos detrás de Caithness. Había sido quien lo tentara con una merienda apetecible y había tendido pacientemente día tras día una manta arrugada con su querido cachorro, Sabana TeaGarden.

Durante meses, él había resistido su ofrenda y se había escondido entre los helechos y las sombras, mirándola tan intensamente como ella lo miraba. Pero un día nublado, él había escapado de la niebla y había ido a arrodillarse en su manta. La había mirado fijamente, con una expresión que la había hecho sentirse bonita y protegida. A veces, en los años siguientes, a pesar de su indiferencia cruel, había capturado esa misma mirada en sus ojos cuando él pensaba que ella no estaba mirando. Había guardado su esperanza viva cuando habría sido más sabio permitirle morir. Había crecido hasta ser una joven desesperadamente enamorada del fiero muchacho que se hacía hombre, que tenía una manera extraña de aparecer siempre que ella lo necesitaba y la rescataba frecuentemente.

Concedido, él no siempre había sido tierno mientras lo hacía. Una vez, la había atado en lo alto de las ramas de un roble, antes de correr a través de los bosques para rescatar a Sabana de una jauría de perros salvajes, salvando a Sakura antes. Atada al árbol, aterrada por su cachorro, ella había aullado y se había sacudido, pero había sido incapaz de soltarse de sus ataduras. Él la había dejado allí durante horas. Pero tan certeramente como el sol siempre subía y se ponía, había regresado por ella acunando al herido, pero notablemente vivo, perro lobo en sus brazos.

Él se había negado a discutir cómo había salvado a su cachorro de la jauría rabiosa, pero ella no se había preocupado demasiado. Aunque Sakura había encontrado asombroso que no hubiera sufrido daño, durante años había esperado que Sasuke saliera siempre indemne. Sasuke era su héroe. Él podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Un año después de que hubiera encontrado a Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki había llegado para ser criado en Caithness. Él y Grimm se habían hecho tan afines como hermanos y compartían un mundo de aventuras de las que ella fue excluida dolorosamente. Ése había sido el principio del fin de sus sueños.

Sakura suspiró cuando Grimm desapareció en el castillo. Su espalda se tensó cuando reapareció unos momentos después con Zeke. Estrechó sus ojos cuando Zeke deslizó confiadamente su mano en la de Sasuke. Ella todavía podía recordar cuán fácil había sido deslizar su mano de niña en su fuerte presión. Él era el tipo de hombre que los niños y las mujeres querían mantener alrededor, aunque por razones totalmente diferentes.

Había un misterio ciertamente sobre él. Era como si una revuelta niebla negra hubiera comenzado el día en que Sasuke había empezado a existir, y ninguna cantidad de interrogatorios, ningún escrutinio implacable podía iluminar su pasado oscuro. Él era un hombre profundo, extraordinariamente consciente de los matices más diminutos en una conversación o intercambio. Cuando había sido una niña, él siempre parecía saber exactamente cómo se sentía, anticipándose a sus sentimientos antes de que los hubiera entendido ella misma.

Si fuera honrada consigo misma, la única cosa verdaderamente cruel de la que podría acusarlo eran sus años de indiferencia. Él nunca hecho algo muy duro en sí mismo. Pero la noche en que se había marchado, su rechazo absoluto la había hecho endurecer su corazón contra él.

Lo miró balancear a Zeke en sus brazos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Poniéndolo en un caballo? Zeke no podía montar, no podría ver lo bastante bien. Abrió su boca para llamarlo, pero entonces hizo una pausa. Más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser, Sasuke no era un hombre que cometiera errores. Sakura se resignó a mirar por unos momentos. Zeke estaba mareado de excitación, y no era a menudo que lo veía tan feliz. Algunos de los niños y sus padres se habían congregado para mirar. Sakura contuvo la respiración. Si las intenciones de Sasuke terminaban en una humillación dolorosa, pública, para Zeke, no viviría durante mucho tiempo.

Contempló cómo Sasuke inclinaba su cabeza oscura cerca del caballo; parecía como si estuviera susurrando palabras en la oreja del inquieto semental gris. Sakura sufrió la ilusión momentánea de que el caballo había cabeceado realmente en respuesta. Cuando Sasuke deslizó a Zeke en el lomo de la bestia, contuvo la respiración. Zeke se sentó rígidamente al principio, pero después, lentamente, se relajó cuando Sasuke llevó al semental en círculos anchos alrededor del patio. Bien, eso era generoso y bueno, pensó Sakura, ¿pero ahora qué haría Zeke? No podría ser conducido ciertamente en círculos todo el tiempo. ¿Cuál era la ventaja de poner al niño en un caballo cuando nunca podría montar el suyo propio?

Decidió rápidamente que había tenido bastante. Obviamente Sasuke no entendía; él no debía estar enseñándole al muchacho a querer cosas imposibles. Él debería estar animando a Zeke a leer libros, disfrutar empresas más seguras, como Sakura había hecho. Cuando un niño estaba impedido, no tenía ningún sentido animarlo a probar esos límites alocadamente, de una manera que podría causarle daño. Lo mejor era enseñarle a apreciar cosas diferentes y seguir sueños asequibles. No importaba que, como cualquier otro niño, Zeke pudiera desear correr y jugar y montar cuando sabía que no podía, porque era peligroso para él hacer eso con su visión dañada.

Ella haría que Sasuke comprendiera inmediatamente su error de juicio, antes de que hubiera más daño. Una verdadera muchedumbre se había reunido en el patio, y podía ver a los padres agitando sus cabezas y susurrando entre ellos. Se prometió que manejaría ese problema fría y racionalmente y no les daría ninguna causa a los espectadores para chismear. Explicaría a Sasuke la manera apropiada de tratar al joven Zeke y demostrar que no siempre era una idiota.

Bajó de la torre redonda rápidamente, y siguió camino hacia el patio.

Sasuke llevó el caballo en un último círculo lento, seguro de que en cualquier momento Sakura saldría como un rayo del castillo. Aunque sabía que no debía pasar tiempo con ella, se encontró a sí mismo acordando dar a Zeke deliberadamente su primera lección de montar donde estaba seguro de que ella lo vería. Sólo momentos antes, había vislumbrado una vibración de movimiento y una cascada de cabello rosado en la ventana de la torre. Sus entrañas se presionaron de anticipación cuando alzó a Zeke sobre el semental.

-Sospecho que te sientes cómodo con su paso ahora, Zeke. Hemos tenido un buen comienzo.

-Él es muy fácil de montar. Pero no podré guiarlo, ¿no es ese el punto? Nunca podré montar solo.

-Nunca digas nunca, Zeke- reprendió Sasuke suavemente-. En el momento en que dices 'nunca', has escogido no intentarlo. En lugar de preocuparte por lo que no puedes hacer, pon tu mente a pensar en maneras en que podrías hacerlo. Podrías sorprenderte.

Zeke pestañeó.

-Pero todos me dicen que yo no puedo montar.

-¿Por qué piensas que no puedes montar?- preguntó Sasuke, bajando al muchacho a la tierra.

-Porque no puedo ver claramente. ¡Puedo hacer tropezar tu caballo con una piedra!- exclamó Zeke.

-Mi caballo tiene ojos, muchacho. ¿Piensas que él te permitiría tropezar con una piedra? Occam no te permitiría tropezar con nada. Confía en mí, y yo te mostraré que un caballo puede entrenarse para compensar tu visión.

-¿Realmente piensas que un día podría poder montar sin tu ayuda?- preguntó Zeke en voz baja, para que los espectadores que se habían congregado no oyeran la esperanza en su voz y se burlaran de él por eso.

-Sí, lo hago. Y yo te lo demostraré, en un tiempo.

-¿Qué locura estás diciendo a Zeke?- exclamó Sakura, yendo hacia ellos.

Sasuke se volvió para enfrentarla y saboreó la visión de sus mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos brillantes.

-Ve, Zeke-. Él le dio un codazo tierno al muchacho empujándolo hacia el castillo-.

Trabajaremos de nuevo en esto mañana.

Zeke sonrió abiertamente a Sasuke robó una mirada rápida al rostro de Jillian, y salió apresuradamente.

-Estoy enseñándole a Zeke a montar.

-¿Por qué? Él no puede ver bien, Grimm. Él nunca podrá montar por sí mismo. Sólo terminará hiriéndose.

-Eso no es verdad. El muchacho ha dicho que no puede hacer muchas cosas que en realidad puede hacer. Hay métodos diferentes para entrenar un caballo. Aunque Zeke pueda tener una vista pobre, Occam, aquí -Sasuke gesticuló a su semental resoplando-, tiene bastante perspicacia por ambos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- la frente de Sakura se arrugó.

-Dije que mi caballo puede ver bastante bien.

-Oí esa parte. ¿Cómo llamaste a tu caballo?- exigió ella, y sin premeditación su voz se había elevado, deteniendo a la muchedumbre que se dispersaba colectivamente y que oía cada palabra.

Sasuke tragó. ¡Él no había pensado que ella lo recordaría!

-Occam- dijo inescrutablemente.

-¿Occam? ¿Nombraste a tu caballo Occam?

Cada hombre, mujer, y niño en la muralla más baja abrieron la boca ante el timbre desigual de la voz de su señora.

Sakura se acercó furtivamente hacia adelante y atizó un dedo acusador a su pecho.

-¿Occam?- repitió, esperando.

Estaba esperando que él dijera algo brillante, comprendió Sasuke. Condenada mujer, debía conocerlo mejor que eso. Brillante era sólo cuando no estaba alrededor de Sakura. Pero a la vez, todo lo serio y comedido no parecía pasar cuando Sakura estaba alrededor de él. A los pocos minutos estarían peleándose en el patio de Caithness mientras todo el maldito castillo los miraba con fascinación.

Sakura examinó intensamente su rostro, buscando alguna falla que traicionara una debilidad de carácter, algo a lo que pudiera asirse y levantar en defensa contra sus encantos, pero bien podría haber indagado los mares buscando un selkie legendario. Ella era absolutamente perfecta. Su mandíbula fuerte reflejaba su espíritu orgulloso. Sus claros ojos jade brillaban con la verdad. Ella frunció sus labios y esperó. Labios demasiado llenos, el inferior gordo y rosado. Labios que se abrirían dulcemente cuando él los tomara, labios entre los que él deslizaría su lengua, labios que podrían encorvarse alrededor de su…

Y esos labios se estaban moviendo, pero él no tenía una condenada idea de lo que estaba diciendo, porque había tomado un camino peligroso en una fantasía sensual que involucraba carnes inflamadas, encendidas, los labios de Sakura y la necesidad de un hombre. El rugido de la sangre golpeando sus oídos debía haberlo ensordecido. Él se esforzó en concentrarse en sus palabras, a tiempo para oírla decir:

-¡Mentiste! Dijiste que nunca pensaste en absoluto en mí.

Él recogió su ingenio disperso defensivamente. Ella lucía demasiado complacida consigo misma para su paz mental.

-¿Qué estás picoteando ahora, pequeña pava real?- dijo él con su voz más aburrida.

-Occam- ella repitió triunfalmente.

-Ese es mi caballo- pronunció él con lentitud-, ¿y cuál es tu punto?

Sakura dudó. Sólo por un momento, pero él vio el parpadeo de turbación en sus ojos cuando se debía haber preguntado si él realmente no recordaba el día que ella había descubierto el principio de la Navaja de afeitar de Occam, y después había procedido a ilustrar a todo Caithness. ¿Cómo podía él no recordar el deleite de esa niña? ¿Cómo podía olvidar él la derrota de lores visitantes, versados en política y caza, sin embargo absolutamente aplazados por una mujer con una mente propia, incluso una chica a la edad tierna de once años? Oh, él recordaba; había estado tan condenadamente orgulloso de ella que dolía. Él habría querido dar bofetadas a las sonrisas afectadas de las caras de los presuntuosos señores por aconsejarles a los padres de Jillian que quemaran sus libros, para que no estropearan una hembra absolutamente buena y hacerla incasable. Él recordaba. Y había nombrado a su caballo en tributo.

La Navaja de afeitar de Occam: La teoría más simple que encajaba con los hechos correspondía estrechamente a la realidad. Encaja esto, Sakura; ¿por qué te trato yo tan horriblemente? Él hizo una mueca. La teoría más simple que explicaba la conducta asnal que exhibía junto a Sakura era que estaba desesperadamente enamorado de ella, y si no tenía cuidado, ella lo deduciría. Tenía que ser frío, quizás cruel, ya que Sakura era una mujer brillante y a menos que él mantuviera una fachada convincente, vería sus intenciones. Hizo una respiración profunda y se endureció a sí mismo.

-¿Estabas diciendo?-. Él arqueó una ceja, sardónico. Hombres poderosos se habían convertido en idiotas charlatanes bajo el sarcasmo y burla de esa mirada mortal.

Pero no su Sakura, y eso lo encantó tanto como lo preocupó. Ella mantuvo su territorio, incluso se acercó más e ignoró las miradas curiosas y las orejas erguidas de los espectadores. Lo bastante cerca para que su respiración abanicara su cuello y lo hiciera querer sellar sus labios sobre los suyos y absorber su respiración tan profundamente en sus pulmones, que necesitaría que él respirara de nuevo en ella. Lo miraba intensamente a los ojos; entonces una sonrisa de deleite curvó su boca.

-Recuerdas- susurró furiosamente-. Me pregunto en qué más me mientes- murmuró, y él tuvo la sospecha terrible de que ella estaba a punto de empezar a aplicar un análisis científico a su conducta idiota. Entonces ella sabría, y él se expondría como el marmolillo muerto de amor que era.

El hombre envolvió su mano alrededor de su muñeca y sujetó sus dedos firmemente, hasta que entendiera que él podría rompérsela con un golpecito de su mano. Permitió que sus ojos deliberadamente se encendieran en la ardiente, impía mirada que la gente aborrecía. Incluso Sakura retrocedió ligeramente, y él supo que de algún modo ella había atrapado el diminuto atisbo del Berserker en sus ojos. Le serviría mucho temerlo. Ella debía tener el miedo de él, Cristo lo sabía, porque él tenía miedo de sí mismo. Aunque Sakura había cambiado y madurado, todavía no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Ningún clan, ninguna familia, ninguna casa.

-Cuando dejé Caithness, juré no volver nunca. Eso es lo que yo recuerdo, Sakura-. Él dejó caer su muñeca-. Y no regresé de buena gana, sino por un voto hecho hace tiempo. Si llamé a mi caballo con una palabra con la que crees estar familiarizada, cuán arrogante eres de pensar que tendría algo que ver contigo.

-¡Oh! Yo no soy arrogante...

-¿Sabes por qué tu padre realmente nos trajo aquí, chica?- interrumpió Sasuke fríamente.

La boca de Sakura se cerró de golpe. Se figuró que él sería el único que podría decirle la verdad.

-¿Lo sabes? Sé que tenías el mal hábito de espiar, y dudo mucho que eso haya cambiado.

Su mandíbula se proyectó hacia adelante, su columna se tensó, y ella tiró sus hombros hacia atrás y le presentó una vista clara de su figura lujuriosa, de las cosas que habían cambiado definitivamente en ella. Se mordió los labios para prevenir una sonrisa altanera cuando la mirada de Sasuke se dejó caer a lo largo de ella, entonces retrocedió.

Sasuke la contempló ásperamente.

-Tu padre nos convocó a los tres aquí para afianzarte un marido, mocosa. Al parecer eres tan imposible de persuadir, que tuvo que recoger a los guerreros más poderosos de Escocia para romper tus defensas-. Él estudió su posición acérrima y la expresión distante un momento y resopló-. Tenía razón: todavía escuchas detrás de las puertas. No estás nada sorprendida por mi revelación. Viendo que conoces el plan, ¿por qué no eres una chica buena para variar? Ve con Naruto y persuádelo de que se case contigo para que yo pueda marcharme y seguir con mi vida- sus entrañas se retorcieron cuando se obligó a decir esas palabras.

-¿Eso es lo que deseas que haga?- preguntó ella con una voz pequeña.

Él la estudió un momento largo.

-Sí- dijo finalmente-. Eso es lo que deseo que hagas-. Él empujó sus manos a través de su cabello antes de agarrar a Occam por las riendas y llevárselo.

Sakura lo miró marcharse, su garganta tragando dolorosamente. No lloraría. Nunca desperdiciaría de nuevo sus lágrimas en él. Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia el castillo, sólo para chocar de lleno contra el pecho ancho de Naruto. Él estaba contemplándola con tal compasión que la hizo perder la calma. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has permanecido de pie aquí?- preguntó ella temblorosamente.

-El tiempo suficiente- contestó él suavemente-. No te costaría nada persuadirme, Sakura- le aseguró Naruto-. Te quise profundamente cuando de niña eras como una querida hermana menor. Yo podría amarte ahora mucho más que como una hermana.

-¿Qué podrías amar de mí? ¡Soy una redomada idiota!

Naruto sonrió amargamente.

-Sólo por Sasuke. Pero de todas maneras, siempre has estado loca por él. Acerca de lo que uno podría amar sobre ti: tu espíritu irreprimible, tu ingenio, tu curiosidad sobre todo, la música que tocas, tu amor por los niños. Tienes un corazón puro, Sakura, y eso es raro.

-Oh, Naruto, ¿por qué eres siempre tan bueno conmigo?-. Ella acarició su mejilla afectuosamente con sus nudillos antes de deslizarse más allá de él y caminar, sola, hacia el castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo amigas, siento mucho la espera pero estoy últimamente muy liada. Cuando pueda os contestaré personalmente a todos los reviews y para compensaros la espera os traigo los cuatro capítulos correspondientes que debería haber subido (incluyendo el de hoy).<strong>

**En los demás capítulos no dejaré comentarios para que puedan disfrutarlos más rápido, sin más dilación, espero que os gusten tantos como a mí y perdonad si hay alguna errata.**

**Un saludo amores**

**Att: Sakura.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**~CAPÍTULO 9~**

-¿Cuál infiernos es tu problema?- exigió Naruto, irrumpiendo en los establos.

Sasuke lo miró por sobre el hombro mientras deslizaba el cabestrillo de Occam.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo ningún problema- contestó y despidió al ávido muchacho del establo-. Yo me haré cargo del cuidado de mi propio caballo, chico. Y no lo encerraré aquí. Simplemente lo traje para cepillarlo. Nunca lo encierro.

Cabeceando, el muchacho del establo retrocedió y salió rápidamente.

-Creo, Uchiha, que no me importa lo que te motiva a ser un bastardo con ella- dijo Naruto, dejando caer toda pretensión usando el nombre real de Sasuke-. No deseo saberlo siquiera. Sólo detente. No quiero que la hagas llorar. Lo hiciste demasiadas veces cuando éramos jóvenes. No interferí entonces y me dije que Sasuke Uchiha había tenido una vida dura y quizá necesitaba un poco de calma, pero no tienes una vida dura ya.

-¿Cómo sabías...?

Naruto lo observó.

-Porque sé lo que te has vuelto. Eres uno de los más respetados hombres en Escocia. No eres Sasuke Uchiha, sino el renombrado Sasuke, una leyenda de disciplina y control. Salvaste la vida del Rey en una docena de ocasiones diferentes. Has sido recompensado tan ricamente que vales más que el viejo Haruno y yo juntos. Las mujeres se echan a tus pies. ¿Qué más podrías querer?

Sólo una cosa que nunca podré tener, reflexionó él. Sakura.

-Tienes razón, Naruto. Como de costumbre. Soy un asno y tienes razón. Así que cásate con ella-. Sasuke le volvió la espalda y acarició la silla de montar de Occam. Se encogió cuando la mano de Naruto se apoyó en su hombro un momento-. Déjame solo, Naruto. Serías un marido perfecto para Sakura, y desde que vi a Neji besarla el otro día, sería mejor que te movieras rápidamente.

-¿Neji la besó?- exclamó Naruto-. ¿Lo besó ella también?

-Sí- dijo Sasuke amargamente-. Y ese hombre ha estropeado a muchas chicas inocentes, así que haznos un favor y salva a Sakura de él ofreciéndote a ti mismo.

-Ya lo hice- dijo Naruto quedamente.

Sasuke se irguió repentinamente.

-¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué dijo ella?

Naruto cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

-Bien, no hice precisamente una pregunta completa, pero hice mis intenciones claras.

Sasuke esperó, una ceja oscura arqueada inquisitivamente.

Naruto se echó sobre un montón de heno y se apoyó hacia atrás, descansando su peso sobre los codos. Retiró un mechón de cabello rubio, irritado, de su rostro.

-Ella piensa que está enamorada de ti, Sasuke. Siempre ha pensado que estaba enamorada de ti, desde que era una niña. ¿Por qué no le dices finalmente la verdad? Dile quién realmente eres. Permítele decidir si eres lo bastante bueno para ella. Eres heredero de un laird si alguna vez vas a casa y lo exiges. Kizashi sabe exactamente quién eres, y él te convocó para ser uno de los contendientes por su mano. Obviamente, él piensa que eres lo bastante bueno para su hija. Quizá eres el único que no lo hace.

-Quizá él me trajo sólo para hacerte parecer bueno en comparación. Sabes, algo así como invita al muchacho-bestia. ¿No es así que Sakura me llamaba?-. Él rodó sus ojos-. Entonces el laird guapo se ve más atractivo. Ella no puede estar interesada en mí. Hasta donde Sakura sabe, ni siquiera tengo título. Soy un don nadie. Y pensé que la querías, Naruto-. Sasuke retrocedió hacia su caballo y barrió el costado de Occam con una larga, suave pasada del cepillo.

-Y lo hago. Estaría orgulloso de hacer mi esposa a Sakura. Cualquier hombre lo haría.

-¿La amas?

Naruto irguió una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto que la amo.

-No, ¿la amas realmente? ¿Te hace ella sentir loco por dentro?- Sasuke lo miró cuidadosamente.

Naruto pestañeó.

-No sé lo que quieres decir, Sasuke.

Sasuke resopló.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras- murmuró él.

-Oh, infiernos, éste es un maldito enredo- exhaló Naruto con impaciencia y se dejó caer de espaldas en el heno fragante. Tiró un tallo de trébol del montón y lo masticó pensativamente-. Yo la quiero. Ella te quiere. Y eres mi amigo más íntimo. El único factor desconocido en esta ecuación es lo que quieres tú.

-En primer lugar, dudo atentamente que ella me quiera, Naruto. Si algo es, son los restos de una infatuación infantil que, te aseguro, la haré olvidar. Segundo, no importa lo que yo quiero-. Sasuke sacó una manzana de su sporran y se la ofreció a Occam.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no importa? Por supuesto que importa-. Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

-Lo que yo quiero es la parte más irrelevante de este asunto, Naruto. Soy un Berserker- dijo Sasuke rotundamente.

-¿Y qué? Mira lo que te ha traído. La mayor parte de los hombres cedería su alma por ser un Berserker.

-Ése sería un negocio condenadamente tonto. Hay mucho que no sabes de las partes que constituyen la maldición.

-Está probado que es un don real para ti. Eres casi invencible. Porque recuerdo Killarnie...

-No deseo hablar sobre Killarnie.

-Mataste a la mitad del condenado...

-Haud your wheesht!- la cabeza de Sasuke giró-. No deseo hablar sobre matar. Parece que es la única cosa para la que soy bueno. Por todo lo que soy, cuando esta leyenda ridícula toma el mando, hay una parte de mí que no puedo controlar, Uzumaki. No tengo ningún control sobre esa ira. Nunca lo tengo- admitió bruscamente-. Cuando pasa, pierdo la memoria. Pierdo el sentido del tiempo. No tengo ninguna idea de lo que estoy haciendo cuando estoy haciéndolo, y cuando ha terminado, tienen que contarme lo que he hecho. Sabes eso. Has tenido que decírmelo una vez o dos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Sasuke?

-Que debes casarte con ella, no importa lo que yo pueda sentir, porque nunca podré ser alguien para Sakura Haruno. Lo sabía entonces, y lo sé ahora. Nunca me casaré. Nada ha cambiado… yo no he podido cambiar.

-Sientes algo por ella-. Naruto se sentó en el montón de heno, escrutando intensamente el rostro de Sasuke-. Profundamente. Y es por eso que intentas hacer que te odie.

Sasuke retrocedió hasta su caballo.

-Nunca te dije cómo murió mi madre, ¿verdad, Uzumaki?

Naruto se levantó y desempolvó el heno de su kilt.

-Creí que había muerto en la matanza de Tuluth.

Sasuke apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza aterciopelada de Occam y respiró profundamente el olor consolador de caballo y cuero.

-No. Mikoto Uchiha murió mucho más temprano esa mañana, antes de que los Senju llegaran-. Él confirió sus palabras en una monotonía impasible-. Mi padre la asesinó en un ataque de ira. No sólo hice la tontería de convocar al Berserker ese día, sino que supe que sufro una locura heredada.

-No creo eso, Sasuke- dijo Naruto rotundamente-. Eres uno de los hombres más lógicos y racionales que conozco.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-Mi padre me lo dijo la noche que dejé Tuluth. Aún cuando me di excusas a mí mismo, aún cuando intenté convencerme de que no sufría una locura hereditaria, todavía soy un Berserker. ¿No comprendes, Naruto, que según la ley antigua nosotros 'los adoradores paganos de Odín' seremos desterrados? Condenados al ostracismo, proscritos y asesinados, si es posible. La mitad del país sabe que los Berserkers existen y buscan emplearnos; la otra mitad se niega a admitir que existimos mientras intentan destruirnos. ¡Kizashi debe de haber estado fuera de sus cabales cuando me convocó, porque no podía en serio considerarme para la mano de su hija! Aún cuando yo quisiera con todo mi corazón tomar a Sakura como esposa, ¿qué podría ofrecerle? ¿Una vida como esta? Eso es asumiendo que no estoy loco de nacimiento, claro.

-No estás loco. No sé de dónde sacaste la idea ridícula de que porque tu padre matara a tu madre, hay algo malo contigo. Y nadie sabe quién realmente eres salvo yo, Kizashi y Mebuki- protestó Naruto.

-Y Kakashi- recordó Sasuke. Y Suigetsu y Karin, recordó.

-Por lo que cuatro de nosotros lo sabemos. Ninguno te traicionaría jamás. En lo que concierne al mundo, eres Sasuke, el legendario guardia personal del Rey. Dejando todo eso de lado, no veo cómo sería un problema para ti admitir quién realmente eres. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde la matanza de Tuluth. Y aunque algunas personas todavía temen a los Berserkers, la mayor parte los venera. Eres uno de los guerreros Alba más poderosos que ha nacido alguna vez, y sabes cómo nosotros los escoceses rendimos culto a nuestras leyendas. Los Superiores del Círculo dicen que sólo la más pura, honorable sangre de Escocia puede llamarse realmente Berserker.

-Los Senju todavía nos cazan- dijo Sasuke a través de sus dientes.

-Los Senju siempre han cazado a cualquier hombre que sospecharan fuera Berserker. Tienen celos. Utilizan cada momento desde que despiertan para entrenarse para ser guerreros y nunca pueden vencer a un Berserker. Así que derrótalos, y déjalo descansar. Ya no tienes catorce años. Te he visto en acción. Despierta a un ejército. ¡Infiernos, yo lucharía para ti! Sé cuántos hombres habría. Ve a casa y exige tu primogenitura.

-¿Mi regalo de locura heredada?

-¡La posición del jefe, idiota!

-Podría haber un problema pequeño con eso- dijo Sasuke amargamente-. Mi loco, asesino padre tiene modales terribles como para abandonar esta tierra.

-¿Qué?-. Naruto se quedó mudo. Agitó varias veces la cabeza e hizo una mueca-. ¡Cristo! ¿Cómo puedo haber estado todos estos años pensando que te conozco, sólo para averiguar que no sé una condenada cosa de ti? Me dijiste que tu padre estaba muerto.

Parecía que todos sus amigos íntimos estaban diciendo la misma cosa últimamente, y él no era un hombre dado a mentir.

-Pensé que lo estaba, durante mucho tiempo-. Sasuke pasó una mano impaciente a través de su cabello-. Nunca volveré a casa, Naruto, y hay algunas cosas sobre ser Berserker que no entiendes. No puedo tener cualquier grado de intimidad con una mujer sin que ella comprenda que no soy normal. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Decirle a la mujer afortunada que soy una de esas bestias salvajes y asesinas que han tenido tan mala reputación durante siglos? ¿Decirle que no puedo ver sangre sin perder el control de mí mismo? ¿Decirle que si mis ojos alguna vez empiezan a parecer incandescentes, debe huir de mí como pueda, porque ha conocido a un Berserker que puede dañar a amigos y enemigos indiscriminadamente?

-¡Nunca me has dañado, ni una vez!- espetó Naruto-. ¡Y yo he estado a tu lado cuando pasó, muchas veces!

Sasuke agitó su cabeza.

-Cásate con ella, Naruto. ¡Por la causa de Cristo! ¡Cásate con ella y libérame!-. Él maldijo bruscamente y dejó caer su cabeza contra su semental.

-¿Piensas realmente que quieres eso?- preguntó Naruto enojadamente-. ¿Puede ser libre cualquiera de nosotros, Sasuke?

Sakura se paseó de pared a pared, en el pasaje oscuro detrás del parapeto, respirando profundamente el crepúsculo. El anochecer era su hora favorita, el momento en que el crepúsculo se rompía en una oscuridad absoluta sólo rota por una luna plateada y las estrellas blancas sobre Caithness. Hizo una pausa y descansó sus brazos contra el parapeto. El olor de rosas y madreselvas ascendió con la brisa. Inhaló profundamente. Otro olor provocó sus sentidos, e irguió su cabeza. Oscuro y picante; cuero y jabón y hombre.

Sasuke.

Se volvió despacio y él estaba allí, de pie detrás de ella en el tejado, profundo en las sombras de las paredes, observándola, su mirada insondable. Ella no había oído un sonido cuando él se había acercado, ni un cuchicheo de tela, ni un eco de sus botas en las piedras. Era como si se formara del aire de la noche y navegado en el viento hasta su solitaria contemplación.

-¿Te casarás?- preguntó él sin preámbulos.

Sakura aspiró bruscamente. Las sombras se tendían sobre sus rasgos, pero un rayo de luz de la luna iluminaba sus intensos ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Había un "conmigo" tácito al final de su frase?

-¿Qué estás preguntando?- dijo ella susurrando.

Su queda voz era blanda.

-Naruto sería un buen marido para ti.

-¿Naruto?- repitió ella.

-Sí. Él es dorado como tú, chica. Es amable, gentil y adinerado. Su familia te apreciaría.

-¿Y qué hay de la tuya?-. Ella no podía creer que se había atrevido a preguntarle eso.

-¿Sobre mi qué?

-¿Me apreciaría tu familia? ¿Cómo es tu familia?

Su mirada era helada.

-Yo no tengo familia.

-¿Ninguna?- Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Ciertamente él tendría algunos parientes en alguna parte.

-No sabes nada de mí, chica- le recordó él en voz baja.

-Bien, ya que sigues metiendo tu nariz en mi vida, creo que tengo derecho de hacer unas preguntas-. Sakura lo observó intensamente, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo con claridad. ¿Cómo podría parecer parte de la noche?

-Dejaré de meter mi nariz. Y las únicas veces que meto mi nariz es cuando parece que estás a punto de tener problemas.

-No tengo problemas todo el tiempo, Sasuke.

-Entonces- él gesticuló con impaciencia-, ¿cuándo te casarás con él?

-¿Con quién?- hirvió ella, estirando los pliegues de su vestido. Las nubes pasaron sobre de la luna y lo ocultaron momentáneamente de su vista.

Su misteriosa voz incorpórea le reprochó con ligereza.

-Intenta seguir la conversación, chica. Naruto.

-Por el árbol de Odín...

-La lanza- él corrigió con una indirecta de diversión en su voz.

-¡No me casaré con Naruto!- informó furiosamente a su esquina oscura.

-¿No será con Neji?-. Su voz se ahondó peligrosamente-. ¿O es tan bueno besando que ya te persuadió?

Sakura hizo una respiración profunda. La soltó y cerró los ojos, orando por un poco de prudencia.

-Chica, tienes que casarte con uno de ellos. Tu padre lo exige- dijo él quedamente.

Ella abrió los ojos. Gracias a los santos, las nubes se habían esparcido y podía discernir el contorno de su figura una vez más. Había un hombre de carne y hueso en esas sombras, no alguna bestia mítica.

-Tú eres uno de los hombres que mi padre trajo aquí para mí, por lo que supongo que eso significa que podría escogerte, ¿no es verdad?

Él agitó su cabeza, un borrón de movimiento en la oscuridad.

-Nunca lo hagas, Sakura. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte excepto una vida de infierno.

-Quizá pienses eso, pero puede que estés equivocado. Quizá, si dejaras de sentir compasión por ti mismo, verías las cosas diferentes.

-Yo no siento compasión por mí mismo.

-¡Ja! Estás ahogándote en ella, Sasuke. Sólo de vez en cuando dejas que una sonrisa se dibuje sobre tu rostro guapo, y en cuanto te das cuenta la tragas. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

-No. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que vas a decírmelo, pava real.

-Correcto, Sasuke. ¿Se supone que eso me hará sentirme lo bastante tonta para callar? Bien, no funcionará, porque me siento tonta a tu lado todo el tiempo, así que puedo actuar también tontamente. Sospecho que tu problema es que tienes miedo.

Sasuke apoyó indolentemente su espalda contra las piedras de la pared, luciendo en cada pulgada como un hombre que nunca contemplaba la palabra miedo el suficiente tiempo para incorporarlo en su vocabulario.

-¿Sabes a qué le tienes miedo?- presionó ella valerosamente.

-Considerando que no sabía que tenía miedo, tengo miedo de que me hayas atrapado en un momento de desventaja- se mofó él.

-Tienes miedo de tener sentimientos- ella anunció triunfalmente.

-Oh, no tengo miedo de los sentimientos, chica- dijo él, un conocimiento oscuro, sensual, derramándose de su voz-. Sólo depende del tipo de sentimiento.

Sakura se estremeció.

-No intentes cambiar de tema.

-Y si el sentimiento es debajo de mi cintura...

-Por entrar en una discusión sobre tus corruptas...

-Entonces estoy absolutamente cómodo con él.

-...y perversas necesidades de varón...

-¿Perversas necesidades de varón?- se hizo eco él, la risa suprimida enlazando sus palabras.

Sakura se mordió los labios. Siempre terminaba diciendo demasiado al estar a su lado, porque él tenía el mal hábito de hablar sobre ella, y la muchacha perdía la noción de sus palabras a su vez.

-El problema es confundir sentimientos con emociones- recordó ella tensamente.

-¿Y piensas que son mutuamente exclusivos?- instigó Sasuke.

¿Había dicho ella eso?, se preguntó. Por todos los Santos, el hombre convertía su cerebro en gachas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De sentimientos y sentimientos, Sakura. ¿Piensas que se excluyen mutuamente?

Sakura ponderó su pregunta unos momentos.

-No he tenido mucha experiencia en esa área, pero supondría que les sucede más a menudo a un hombre que a una mujer- contestó ella finalmente.

-No todos los hombres, Sakura-. Él hizo una pausa, entonces agregó simplemente-.

¿Cuánta experiencia exactamente has tenido?

-¿Qué estaba diciendo?- preguntó ella irritada, negándose a reconocer su pregunta.

Él rió. ¡Por todos los Santos, él rió! Una genuina y desinhibida risa, profundamente resonante, rica y vehemente. Ella se estremeció, porque la llamarada de dientes blancos en su rostro sombrío lo hizo tan guapo que quiso llorar ante la injusticia de su miserable dispensar de tal belleza.

-Estaba esperando que me dijeras "ninguna" ahora, Sakura.

-Sasuke, las conversaciones contigo nunca van donde creo que van.

-Por lo menos nunca estás aburrida. Eso debe contar para algo.

Sakura reprimió un suspiro de frustración. Eso era verdad. Podía sentirse exaltada, alegre, sensualmente alerta, pero nunca, nunca, aburrida.

-Entonces, ¿son mutuamente excluyentes para ti?- se atrevió a decir ella.

-¿Qué?- él preguntó blandamente.

-Los sentimientos y sentimientos.

Sasuke arrastró inquietamente su cabello oscuro.

-Supongo que no he encontrado a la mujer que podría hacerme sentir mientras estoy sintiéndola.

¡Yo puedo, yo sé que puedo!, casi gritó ella.

-Pero bastante frecuentemente tienes esos otros tipos de sentimientos, ¿verdad?- insistió ella.

-Tan a menudo como puedo.

-Allí vas con tu pelo, de nuevo. ¿Qué sucede contigo y tu cabello?-. Cuando él no contestó, ella dijo puerilmente-: Te odio, Sasuke-. Podría darse de puntapiés en el momento en que lo dijo. Se preciaba de ser una mujer brillante, pero sin embargo junto a Sasuke se transformaba en una niña. Iba a tener que inventar algo más eficaz que la misma contestación infantil si pensaba discutir con él.

-No lo haces, chica-. Él profirió una maldición áspera y se adelantó, dejando las sombras con impaciencia-. Es la tercera vez que me dices eso, y estoy poniéndome malditamente enfermo de oírlo-. Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando él se movió más cerca y la miró fijamente hacia abajo, con una tirante expresión-. Deseas poder odiarme, Sakura Haruno, y Cristo sabe que debes odiarme, pero no puedes obligarte realmente a odiarme tanto, ¿verdad? Lo sé, porque lo he visto en tus ojos, Sakura, y donde debería haber un enorme vacío si me odiaras, hay una cosa ardiente que me mira con ojos curiosos.

Él se volvió en un remolino de sombras y descendió de la terraza, moviéndose con gracia lupina. Al final de los escalones, hizo una pausa en un charco de luz de luna e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. La luna pálida transformó su expresión amarga en un suspiro severo.

-Nunca me digas de nuevo, Sakura, esas palabras. Te lo estoy advirtiendo justamente.

Nunca.

Los guijarros roznaron bajo sus botas cuando desapareció en los jardines, confortándola con la seguridad de que él era, de hecho, de este mundo.

Ella ponderó sus palabras durante mucho tiempo después de que él se hubo ido, permaneciendo sola con el cielo estrellado en el parapeto. Tres veces no la había llamado por el nombre de mocosa o chica, sino como Sakura. Y aunque sus palabras finales habían sido dichas en una impasible monotonía, había visto, a menos que la luna estuviera haciendo trucos con su vista, un indicio de angustia en sus ojos.

Mientras más tiempo reflexionaba en ello, más convencida estaba. La lógica insistía en que el amor y el odio podían confundirse tras la misma fachada. Simplemente, el problema era desembozar esa máscara para asomarse bajo ella y determinar qué emoción real dominaba al hombre en las sombras. Un atisbo de comprensión agujereó la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Sigue tu corazón, su madre había aconsejado centenares de veces. El corazón habla claramente incluso cuando la mente insiste en otra dirección.

-Mamá, te extraño- susurró Sakura mientras el último rayo del crepúsculo purpúreo se fundía en un horizonte negro como un cuervo. Pero a pesar de la distancia, la fuerza de Mebuki Haruno estaba dentro de ella, en su sangre.

Ella era una Sacheron y una Haruno, una combinación formidable.

Indiferente a ella, ¿verdad?

Era tiempo de comprobarlo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**~CAPÍTULO 10~**

-Bien, eso es, entonces se marchan- murmuró Kakashi viendo a los hombres partir. Peinó su corta barba blanca con los dedos pensativamente. Estaba de pie con Tsunade en los escalones delanteros de Caithness, observando los tres caballos desaparecer en los remolinos de polvo sobre el camino tortuoso.

-¿Por qué tenían que escoger Durrkesh?- preguntó Tsunade irritada-. Si quisieran andar de conquista, podrían muy bien haber ido al pueblo aquí-. Ella señaló el pequeño pueblo arracimado protectoramente cerca de las paredes de Caithness, más allá del valle.

Kakashi le disparó una mirada cáustica.

-Aunque esto puede ser una grave sorpresa para ti… debemos decirte… por nuestra naturaleza servicial, que no todos pensamos en eso todo el tiempo, Señora Twillow.

-No soy la 'Señora Twillowing'1, Kakashi- espetó ella-. No creeré que has vivido casi cuarenta años sin hacer unas cuantas conquistas tú mismo. Pero debo decir, encuentro espantoso que vayan a buscar conquistas cuando fueron traídos aquí para Sakura.

-Si escucharas, para variar, Tsunade, podrías oír lo que he estado diciéndote. Fueron a Durrkesh porque Neji sugirió, no que irían de conquista, sino para adquirir mercancías que sólo pueden comprarse en la ciudad. Me dijiste que hemos estado cortos de granos de pimienta y canela, y no encontrarás esas mercancías aquí-. Él gesticuló al pueblo y permitió pasar una pausa significativa antes de agregar-: También oí que uno podría encontrar azafrán en la ciudad justo este año.

-¡El azafrán! Santos Benditos, no hemos tenido azafrán desde la primavera pasada.

-Me has mantenido consciente perennemente del hecho- dijo Kakashi irónicamente.

-Uno hace lo que puede para ayudar la memoria de un anciano- resolló Tsunade-. Y corrigeme si me equivoco, ¿pero no envías normalmente a tus hombres por las mercancías?

-Viendo que Naruto estaba tan ávido de comprar un regalo elegante para Sakura, ciertamente no quise detenerlo. Sasuke, creo, simplemente fue con ellos para evitar quedarse solo con la chica- agregó Kakashi secamente.

Los ojos de Tsunade chispearon, y aplaudió.

-Un regalo para Sakura. Para ayudarla a decidirse a ser Sakura de Uzumaki, ¿verdad? Un buen nombre para una buena chica, debo decir. Y ése la mantendría cerca de las Lowlands.

Kakashi devolvió su mirada pensativa a la cinta de camino que atravésaba el valle.

Vio al último jinete desaparecer en una curva y chasqueó la lengua.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Tsunade- murmuró.

-Cualquier cosa que ese críptico comentario quiera significar... habla- Tsunade frunció el entrecejo.

-Sólo que según mis estimaciones, la chica no ha tenido nunca ojos para nadie excepto Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke es el peor hombre para ella!- exclamó Tsunade.

Kakashi se volvió para echar una mirada curiosa en dirección a la voluptuosa criada.

-Bien, ¿por qué crees eso?

La mano de Tsunade voló a su garganta, y se abanicó.

-Hay hombres que las mujeres desean y hay hombres con que las mujeres se casan.

Sasuke no es el tipo de hombre con el que una mujer se casa.

-¿Por qué no?- Kakashi preguntó, desorientado.

-Él es peligroso- suspiró Tsunade-. Seriamente peligroso para la muchacha.

-¿Piensas que él podría dañarla de alguna manera?- Kakashi se tensó, preparado a batallar si ese era el caso.

-Sin incluso darse cuenta, Kakashi- suspiró Tsunade.

-¿Que han ido dónde? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo dijiste?- la frente de Sakura se arrugó con indignación.

-A la ciudad de Durrkesh, milady- contestó Kakashi-. Y supongo que se habrán ido apenas por una noche.

Sakura alisó los pliegues de su vestido, irritada.

-Yo llevé un vestido esta mañana, Tsunade, uno bonito- se quejó-. Iba a montar al pueblo llevando el plaid de papa incluso, y sabes cómo odio montar con vestido.

-Pareces encantadora, de hecho- Tsunade le aseguró.

-¿Parezco encantadora para quién? Todos mis pretendientes me han abandonado.

Kakashi aclaró su garganta ásperamente.

-No habrá alguno que estabas esperando impresionar en particular, ¿verdad?

Sakura lo miró acusadoramente.

-¿Te impuso mi padre que me espiaras, Kakashi? ¡Estás enviándole probablemente informes semanales! Bien, maldición, no te diré nada.

Kakashi tuvo la gracia de parecer desconcertado.

-No estoy enviándole informes. Simplemente estaba interesado en tu bienestar.

-Puedes preocuparte por alguien más. Soy lo bastante mayor y no me entrometo con ninguno de ustedes dos.

-Sakura- reprendió Tsunade-, no te vuelvas tan malhumorada. Kakashi está expresando su preocupación solamente.

-Me siento con ganas de estar malhumorada. ¿No puedo hacer un cambio?- la frente de Sakura se arrugó cuando reflexionó un momento-. Espera un minuto- dijo pensativamente-. Durrkesh, ¿verdad? Tienen una feria espléndida una vez al año… la última vez que fui con mamá y papa, nos quedamos en una posada pequeña absolutamente encantadora... en "Black Boot", ¿verdad, Tasunade?

Tsunade asintió.

-Cuando tu hermano Edmund estaba vivo los dos iban a menudo a la ciudad.

Una sombra de deslizó por el rostro de Sakura.

Tsunade hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento, Sakura. No quise plantear eso.

-Lo sé- Sakura hizo una respiración profunda-. Tsunade, empieza a empacar. Tengo un impulso súbito de ir de feria, ¿y qué momento mejor que ahora? Kakashi, ten los caballos preparados. Estoy cansada de estar sentada permitiendo que la vida pase a mi alrededor. Es tiempo de que haga que la vida me pase a mí.

-Esto no presagia nada bueno, Señora Twillow- le dijo Kakashi a Tsuande cuando Sakura se marchó enérgicamente.

-Una mujer tiene tanto derecho a la conquista como un hombre. Por lo menos ella estará detrás de un marido. Ahora nosotros simplemente tenemos que reunir nuestras cabezas y asegurarnos de que ella escoja al adecuado- lo informó Tsunade altivamente antes de salir después de Sakura, meneando bruscamente sus voluptuosas caderas de una manera que hizo a Kakashi pensar en algo largo tiempo olvidado. Contuvo un suspiro borrascoso y se dirigió a los establos.

El "Black Boot" estaba combado alarmantemente en los aleros, pero afortunadamente los cuartos que Sasuke había procurado estaban en el tercer piso, lo que significaba que debían estar bastante seguros del diluvio que había empezado a medio camino de su viaje.

Haciendo una pausa fuera de la puerta abierta a la posada, Sasuke tomó con las dos manos los faldones de su camisa y los presionó. El agua chorreó de entre sus manos y roció ruidosamente la gran tabla de piedra fuera de la puerta.

Una niebla gruesa, revuelta, caía sobre el pueblo. En un cuarto de hora más, las nieblas densas serían imposibles de traspasar; habían llegado justo a tiempo para evitar lo peor. Sasuke había dejado su caballo en el pequeño patio en forma de U detrás de la posada, donde precariamente oscilaba un malhumorado tejado. Occam encontraría resguardo suficiente, con tal de que el diluvio no cayera sobre él.

Sasuke sacudió las gotas de agua que adornaban su plaid antes de entrar en la posada. Cualquier tejedora sabia hacía su trabajo con sal, tejiéndolo tan apretadamente que la tela era virtualmente repelente al agua, y los tejedores de Dalkeith eran considerados de los mejores. Desabrochó una parte del tejido de lana y cubrió su hombro. Naruto y Neji ya estaban ante el fuego, calentándose las manos y secando sus botas.

-Hace un clima condenado allí afuera, ¿verdad, muchachos?-. Un tabernero llamó alegremente a través de la puerta de la taberna inmediata-. Tengo un fuego muy cálido aquí, y unas buenas bebidas para apagar su frío que no se queda atrás. Me llamo Mac- agregó con una inclinación amistosa-. Vamos, ¿qué están esperando?

Sasuke miró a Naruto, que se encogió de hombros. Su expresión simplemente decía que no había mucho más para hacer que beber en una tarde tan miserablemente húmeda como esa. Los tres hombres se agacharon a través de la puerta baja que dividía el comedor de lo que era propiamente la taberna y reclamaron algunos taburetes de madera en una mesa cerca del hogar.

-Viendo como está esto solitario aquí, también puedo tirar por una vez de un asiento después de traerles sus bebidas. No muchos se aventuran fuera con un aguacero como este-. El tabernero fue tras la barra, volvió a su mesa y trajo una botella de whisky y cuatro jarros con una floritura-. Es un condenado infierno afuera, ¿verdad? ¿Y de dónde vienen?- preguntó, sentándose pesadamente-. No me molesta la pierna, si la dejo sobre la madera suave- agregó cuando agarró un segundo taburete, alzó su pierna de madera por el tobillo, y la dejó caer en las tablillas-. A veces me duele cuando el tiempo es húmedo.

Y en este maldito país ocurre todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Lugar oscuro, pero lo amo.

¿Alguna vez han salido fuera de Alba, muchachos?

Sasuke observó a Naruto, que estaba mirando extáticamente al tabernero, su expresión mezcla de diversión e irritación. Sasuke supo que los dos estaban preguntándose si los solitarios y pequeños taberneros se callaban alguna vez en la vida. Iba a ser una larga noche.

Después unas horas, la lluvia no había amainado y Sasuke usó la excusa de inspeccionar a Occam para escapar de la taberna ardiente y el parloteo incesante de Mac. Sitiado por la misma inquietud que lo había atenazado en Dalkeith, apenas podía sentarse por algo más de unas horas. Se deslizó hacia el pequeño patio al fondo de la posada y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Sakura en ese momento. Una sonrisa ligera encorvó sus labios cuando se la imaginó caminando con su melena gloriosa de cabello, ultrajada por haberse quedado atrás. Sakura odiaba ser excluida de algo que los chicos hicieran. Pero eso era lo mejor, y ella lo comprendería cuando Naruto volviera con su regalo e hiciera su petición formal. Sasuke apenas podía mirar a Naruto sin ser golpeado por la conciencia de qué pareja perfecta harían, dando nacimiento a perfectos, dorados niños con rasgos aristocráticos y no un toque de locura heredada. Quizás concibiendo a los dos juntos, él podría redimirse a sí mismo en alguna pequeña medida, meditó, aunque el pensamiento de Sakura con Naruto hacía que su estómago se apretara dolorosamente.

-Sal fuera de mi cocina y no vuelvas, cachorro de rata- una puerta en el lado más lejano del patio estalló, abriéndose de repente. Un niño dio volteretas con la cabeza sobre los talones en la noche y aterrizó en el barro.

Sasuke estudió al hombre cuya amplia constitución casi llenaba la puerta. Era un hombre grande, fornido, de más de seis pies de alto, con una corona de rizos castaños segados. Su rostro estaba jaspeado con manchones rojos, producto de la ira o el ejercicio, o más probablemente ambos, decidió Sasuke. Asía un ancho cuchillo de carnicero que brilló embotadamente en la luz.

El muchacho se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y resbaló en la tierra mojada. Restregó una salpicadura de barro en su mejilla con dedos delgados y sucios.

-Pero Bannion siempre nos da los trozos. Por favor, señor, ¡nosotros necesitamos comer!

-¡Yo no soy Bannion, cachorro insolente! Bannion no trabaja aquí ya, y no es sorprendente, si está regalando cosas. Yo soy ahora el carnicero-. El hombre dio un puñetazo al niño con tal vigor que el muchacho se derrumbó sobre su espalda en el barro y agitó su cabeza como mareado-. ¿Piensas que nosotros salvamos pedazos de los cortes para gente como tú? Puedes pudrirte en un canal, Robbie MacAuley te lo dice. No espero que nadie me alimente. Así es como ratas como tú crecen para ser ladrones y asesinos de los honrados hombres que trabajan duro-. El carnicero salió en la lluvia, arrastró al niño desde el barro por su cuello desaliñado, y lo agitó. Cuando el muchacho empezó a aullar, el carnicero hizo sonar una mano carnosa por su rostro.

-Suéltalo- dijo Sasuke quedamente.

-¿Eh?-. El hombre echó un vistazo alrededor, sobresaltado. Una sonrisa de desprecio cruzó su rostro rojo cuando su mirada encontró a Sasuke, parcialmente disimulado por las sombras. El carnicero se enderezó amenazante, suspendiendo al muchacho con una mano-. ¿Y en qué te conciernen a ti mis asuntos? Quédate fuera de esto. No pregunté tu opinión y no la quiero. Encontré a este robándome las vísceras...

-¡No! ¡Yo no robo! Bannion nos da los trozos.

La mano del carnicero se estrelló contra la cara del muchacho, y la sangre manó de la nariz del niño.

En las sombras, Sasuke miró fijamente, trasfigurado, al niño sangrante. Los recuerdos empezaron a apiñarse en torno a él con la llamarada de una hoja color de plata, una caída de rizos rubios y una bata corta ensangrentada... los pilares de humo que un viento sobrenatural empezaba a subir, y sentía su cuerpo retorcerse por dentro y reformarse hasta que se perdió desesperadamente en el frenesí dentro de sí. Lejos, más allá del pensamiento consciente, Sasuke arremetió contra el carnicero y lo aplastó contra la pared de piedra.

-Hijo de puta-. Sasuke cerró sus manos alrededor de la tráquea del hombre-. El niño necesita comida. Cuando te suelte, vas entrar a la cocina y llenar una cesta con la carne más fina que tengas, y entonces vas a...

-¡Mira bien lo que haré!- el carnicero consiguió jadear. Se retorció en el asimiento de Sasuke y zambulló ciegamente hacia adelante su cuchillo. Cuando la hoja se deslizó, la mano de Grimm se relajó infinitesimalmente, y el carnicero aspiró en una respiración silbante de aire-. Ahí tienes, bastardo- gritó roncamente-. Nadie sacude a Robbie MacAuley. Ya te enseñaré-. Él empujó a Sasuke con ambas manos y retorció el cuchillo mientras lo hacía.

Cuando Sasuke osciló hacia atrás, el carnicero se adelantó, sólo para caer de nuevo contra su espalda; sus ojos se ensancharon incrédulamente, porque el loco que había apuñalado con una brutalidad y eficacia que debía haber causado una herida mortal estaba sonriendo.

-Sonríe. Eso es, sigue, sonríe mientras te mato- gritó-. Morirás sonriendo, eso es malditamente seguro.

La sonrisa de Sasuke contenía tan siniestra promesa que el carnicero se aplastó contra la pared de la posada como un liquen que buscara una hendidura profunda, sombría entre las piedras.

-Hay un cuchillo en tu barriga, hombre- siseó el carnicero, observando la destacada empuñadura del cuchillo para tranquilizarse de que, de hecho, estaba alojado en el abdomen de su atacante.

Respirando uniformemente, Sasuke asió la empuñadura con una mano y sacó la hoja, poniéndola serenamente bajo las temblorosas quijadas del carnicero.

-Vas a hacerle la comida por la que vino al muchacho. Después te disculparás- dijo Sasuke levemente, sus ojos refulgentes.

-Al demonio contigo- el carnicero echó saliva al hablar-. En cualquier minuto estarás cayéndote sobre tu cara.

Sasuke niveló la hoja debajo de la oreja del carnicero, paseándola por su yugular.

-No cuentes con ello.

-Deberías estar muerto, hombre. ¡Hay un agujero en tu barriga!

-Sasuke- la voz de Naruto cortó a través del aire nocturno. Apretando suavemente, con el cuidado de un amante, Sasuke agujereó la piel en el cuello del carnicero-.

Sasuke- Naruto repitió suavemente.

-¡Dioses, hombre! ¡Déjame ir!- el carnicero gritó frenéticamente-. ¡Él está endemoniado! ¡Sus malditos ojos son como...!

-Cállate, imbécil- Naruto dijo en un modulado tono conciliatorio. Sabía por experiencia que las palabras proferidas bruscamente podrían realizar una escalada al estado de Berserkergang. Naruto rodeó a los hombres cautamente. Sasuke se había helado con la hoja en la garganta del hombre. El muchacho lastimado volvió a levantarse y los miró fijamente, con ojos muy abiertos.

-Él es un Berserker- el muchacho susurró reverentemente-. Por Odín, mira sus ojos.

-Él es un Berserker- lloriqueó el carnicero, mirando a Naruto-. ¡Haz algo!

-Estoy haciendo algo- dijo Naruto quedamente-. No hagas ningún ruido fuerte, y por Cristo, no te muevas-. Naruto caminó más cerca de Sasuke, asegurándose de que su amigo pudiera verlo.

-El chico simplemente parece un vagabundo. No es cosa para estar matando a un hombre honrado- gimoteó el carnicero-. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber que él era un maldito Berserker?

-No debía haber representado ninguna diferencia si él lo es o no. Un hombre no debe comportarse honorablemente sólo cuando hay alguien más grande y más duro alrededor para forzarlo- dijo Naruto, hastiado-. Sasuke, ¿quieres matar a este hombre o alimentar al muchacho?- argumentó suavemente, cerca de la oreja de su amigo. Los ojos de Sasuke eran incandescentes en su luz, y Naruto supo que estaba hundiéndose profundamente en el ansia de sangre que acompañaba al Berserkergang-. Sólo quieres alimentar al muchacho, ¿verdad? Todo lo que quieres hacer es alimentar al muchacho y mantenerlo alejado del daño, ¿recuerdas? Sasuke, escucha. ¡Mírame!

-Odio esto, Naruto- dijo Sasuke después, mientras desabotonaba su camisa con dedos insensibles.

Naruto le echó una mirada curiosa.

-¿Realmente? ¿Qué había allí para odiar? La única diferencia entre lo que hiciste y lo que yo habría hecho, es que no sabes lo que estás haciendo cuando estás haciéndolo. Incluso eres honorable cuando no estás totalmente consciente. Eres tan condenadamente honorable, que no puedes comportarte de ninguna otra manera.

-Lo habría matado.

-No me convencerás de eso. Te he visto hacer esto antes y te he visto arrancarte de ese estado. Mientras mayor te haces, más control pareces ganar. Y no sé si has comprendido esto, pero no estabas completamente indiferente esta vez. Me oíste cuando te hablé.

Antes tomaba mucho más tiempo orientarte.

La frente de Sasuke se arrugó.

-Eso es verdad- admitió-. Parece que puedo retener un atisbo de conciencia. No mucho, pero es más de la que tenía.

-Permíteme ver esa herida-. Naruto acercó una vela-. Y ten presente que el carnicero no habría tenido en cuenta pegar al muchacho y dejarlo morir en el barro. En esta ciudad se considera a los niños vagabundos no mucho mejor que las ratas callejeras, y el acuerdo general es que mientras más rápidamente mueran, mejor.

-Eso no está bien, Naruto- dijo Sasuke-. Los niños son inocentes. No han tenido oportunidad de ser envenenados. Haríamos mejor en llevarnos a los niños a alguna otra parte para educarlos propiamente. Con alguien como Sakura para enseñarles fábulas- agregó.

Naruto sonrió débilmente cuando se agachó hacia la herida arrugada.

-Ella será una madre maravillosa, ¿no es verdad? Como Mebuki-. Pensativo, dibujó con sus dedos la cicatriz de la cortadura ya cerrada en el costado de Sa-. Por la lanza de Odín, hombre, qué rápidamente sanas.

Sasuke hizo una mueca ligera.

-Bastante. Parece hacerlo cada vez más rápido, mientras más adulto me hago.

Naruto se dejó caer en la cama y agitó su cabeza.

-Eso debe ser una bendición. No tienes nunca que preocuparte por una infección, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se mata a un Berserker, entonces?

-Con gran dificultad- contestó Sasuke secamente-. He intentado beber hasta la muerte, y eso no funcionó. Entonces intenté trabajar hasta la muerte. Fallando en eso, me zambullí en cada batalla que podía encontrar, y eso tampoco funcionó. La única cosa que no intenté fue jod...-. Él se interrumpió, avergonzado-. Bien, como puedes ver, nada de eso funcionó.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

-No haría ningún daño intentarlo, sin embargo, ¿verdad?

Sasuke esbozó una curva débil de sus labios.

-Duerme un poco, hombre-. Naruto lo pinchó con ligereza en el hombro-. Todo parece mejor por la mañana. Bien, casi todo- agregó con una mueca tímida-, dependiendo de cuánto bebí la noche anterior. Entonces, a veces, la jovencita parece peor. Y así pienso yo de ese asunto.

Sasuke apenas agitó su cabeza y se echó atrás en la cama. Plegando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, se quedó dormido en segundos.

1 Juego de palabras: Twill es un saco de sarga en inglés, que se usa para guardar granos. Twillow es el verbo que significa el acto de empaquetar, liar. "Señora Twillowing" podría significar entonces: "Señora Liadora".


	12. Capítulo 11

**~CAPÍTULO 11~**

Todo parece mejor por la mañana. Mirando a Sakura desde su ventana, Sasuke recordó las palabras de Naruto y estuvo sinceramente de acuerdo. ¿Qué error de juicio lo había persuadido de que ella no los seguiría?

Era impresionante, reconoció mientras la miraba hambrientamente, seguro en la soledad de su cuarto. Vestida con una capa de terciopelo color ámbar, era una visión de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos chispeantes. Su pelo rosa se derramaba encima de sus hombros y lanzaba destellos de sol de regreso al cielo. La lluvia se había detenido, probablemente sólo para ella, pensó él: la joven estaba de pie en un charco de sol que inundaba el ala este, anunciando la hora cercana al mediodía. Él había dormido como un muerto, pero siempre lo hacía después de sucumbir al frenesí del Berserker, no importaba cuán breve fuera su duración.

Asomándose fuera de la ventana de bisagras estrechas, frotó el vidrio hasta que le permitiera una vista clara. Mientras Kakashi recogía sus bolsas, Sakura pasó su brazo a través del de Tsunade y charló animadamente. Cuando Naruto apareció después de unos momentos calle abajo, galantemente les ofreció sus brazos a ambas señoras, y las escoltó a la posada. Sasuke exhaló desconsoladamente.

El siempre galante, siempre dorado Naruto.

Grimm murmuró una maldición suave y fue a verificar que Occam se alimentaba bien antes de preocuparse por su propio desayuno.

Sakura subió la escalera principal hacia su cuarto, mirando sobre el hombro para determinar si estaba sola; entonces se desvió furtivamente abajo, retrocediendo, alisando los pliegues de su capa. Mordiéndose el labio, terminó en el patio pequeño detrás de la posada. Él estaba allí, como ella había sospechado, alimentando con un puñado de granos a Occam y murmurando quedamente. Sakura hizo una pausa y disfrutó la vista de él. Era alto y magnífico, y su cabello oscuro ondeaba en la brisa. Su plaid colgaba demasiado bajo para su conveniencia y montaba sus caderas delgadas con insolencia sensual. Ella podía ver un atisbo de su espalda donde su camisa había sido puesta con obvio apresuramiento. Sus dedos sintieron comezón por acariciar la lisa piel aceitunada. Cuando él se inclinó para recoger un cepillo, los músculos en sus piernas ondearon, y para no hacer ningún sonido, ella exhaló una respiración de puro anhelo.

Por supuesto, él la oyó. Ella inmediatamente asumió una máscara de indiferencia y lanzó preguntas para dirigir la conversación fuera de potenciales combates verbales.

-¿Por qué nunca encierras a Occam?- preguntó luminosamente.

Sasuke se permitió una mirada breve sobre su hombro, y después empezó a cepillar el ijar liso del caballo.

-Quedó atrapado una vez en un incendio dentro de un establo.

-No parece haber sufrido por ello- Sakura cruzó el patio, observando al semental-. ¿Se hizo daño?-. El caballo era magnífico, unas manos más alto que la mayoría y de un brillante, inmaculado color plata.

Sasuke dejó de cepillarlo.

-Nunca te detienes con tus preguntas, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas maneras? ¿No has podido ser simplemente una buena chica y esperar en Caithness? No, lo olvidé, Sakura odia quedar atrás- dijo él burlonamente.

-Entonces, ¿quién lo rescató?- Sakura estaba determinada a no morder el anzuelo.

Sasuke volvió su atención al caballo.

-Yo lo hice- hizo una pausa, sólo llena por el sonido de la escofina de cerdas contra la carne del caballo. Cuando él habló de nuevo, soltó una ristra baja de palabras-: ¿Has oído a un caballo gritar alguna vez en la vida, Sakura? Es una de las mayores malditas agonías que he oído alguna vez. Corta tan cruelmente el sonido a través de ti, como el lamento de dolor de un niño inocente. Creo que siempre ha sido la inocencia lo que me harta la mayoría de las veces.

Sakura se preguntó cuándo había oído esos gritos y quería preguntar desesperadamente, pero vacilaba en acechar sus heridas. Contuvo su lengua y esperó que él continuara si se quedaba silenciosa.

Él no lo hizo. Quedamente, caminó hacia atrás del semental, hizo un gesto afilado, acompañado por un ruido de chasquido de su lengua contra sus dientes. Sakura miró con asombro cómo el semental hundía sus rodillas, y después de dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un lado con un susurro suave. Sasuke se arrodilló junto al caballo y ella se acercó más.

Se deslizó de rodillas al lado de Sasuke.

-Oh, pobre, dulce Occam- ella susurró. Toda la parte inferior del caballo estaba llena de atroces cicatrices. Con ligereza, ella pasó sus dedos sobre la piel gruesa, y sus cejas se arrugaron con compasión.

-Estaba tan quemado, que dijeron que no viviría- dijo Sasuke-. Planeaban matarlo, pero yo lo compré. No sólo estaba herido, sino que enloqueció después durante meses. ¿Puedes imaginar el terror de estar atrapado en un granero ardiente, encerrado? Occam podía correr más rápidamente que el caballo más rápido, podía correr a millas de las llamas, pero estaba encarcelado en un infierno artificial, hecho por el hombre. Nunca lo he encerrado desde entonces.

Sakura tragó y miró a Sasuke. Su expresión era amarga.

-Pareces como si también hubieras estado atrapado en un infierno artificial tú mismo, Sasuke- observó ella suavemente.

Su mirada se burló de ella.

-¿Qué sabrías sobre un infierno hecho por el hombre?

-Una mujer vive la mayor parte de su vida en un mundo hecho por el hombre- contestó Sakura-. Primero el mundo de su padre, después el de su marido, finalmente el de su hijo, si por desgracia ella sobrevive a la muerte de su esposo. Y en Escocia, los maridos parecen siempre morirse antes que las mujeres en una guerra u otra. A veces mirar simplemente los infiernos que los hombres diseñan para otros, es bastante horror para cualquier mujer. Nosotros sentimos las cosas diferente a lo que hombres como tú lo hacen-. Ella puso su mano impulsivamente contra sus labios para imponerle silencio cuando él empezó a hablar-. No. No digas nada. Sé que piensas que yo sé poco de dolor o de duelo, pero yo he tenido mi parte también. Hay cosas que no sabes de mí, Sasuke. Y no te olvides de la batalla que presencié cuando era joven-. Sus ojos se ensancharon con escepticismo cuando Sasuke besó las puntas de sus dedos con ligereza, donde se posaban en sus labios.

-Touche, Sakura- susurró él. Atrapó su mano y la puso suavemente en el regazo femenino. Sakura permaneció inmóvil cuando él curvó su propia mano sobre la de ella protectoramente.

-Si yo fuera un hombre que creyera en los deseos que se piden a las estrellas, desearía a todas ellas que Sakura Haruno nunca pueda sufrir la visión más pequeña de cualquier infierno. Debe haber sólo cielo para los ojos de Sakura.

Sakura todavía permanecía absolutamente quieta, enmascarando su asombro, regocijándose en la sensación de estar rodeada por el apretón fuerte, ardiente de su mano sobre la suya. Por todos los Santos, ella habría montado todo el camino a Inglaterra a través de una salvaje batalla si hubiera sabido que eso estaba esperándola al final del camino. Imaginó que su cuerpo había echado raíz donde se arrodillaba; para continuar siendo tocada por él, envejecería de buena gana en ese patio pequeño, sufriendo el viento y la lluvia, granizo y nieve sin la más ligera preocupación.

Magnetizada por el atisbo de vacilación en su mirada, su cabeza se inclinó hacia él; la de él parecía avanzar y bajar, como tocada por una brisa de verano.

Sus labios estaban a un suspiro de los suyos, y ella esperó, su corazón tronando.

-¡Sakura! Sakura, ¿estás allí afuera?

Sakura cerró sus ojos y envió al dueño de la voz estorbosa al infierno y más lejos. Sintió la caricia suave de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos cuando él rápidamente, con ligereza, depositó un beso que no era exactamente como el que había estado anticipándose. Ella quería sus labios aplastando los suyos, quería su lengua en su boca y su respiración en sus pulmones, quería todo lo que él tenía para dar.

-Es Neji- dijo Sasuke a través de sus dientes-. Está saliendo. Levántate, chica.

Ahora.

Sakura se levantó a tropezones apresuradamente, retrocedió e intentó ver el rostro de Sasuke desesperadamente, pero su cabeza oscura había caído hacia el lugar que ella había ocupado un momento antes.

-Sasuke- ella susurró urgentemente. Quería que él levantara su cabeza; necesitaba ver sus ojos. Tenía que confirmar que había visto deseo de verdad en su mirada cuando la había contemplado.

-Chica-. Él gimió la palabra, su cabeza todavía inclinada.

-¿Sí?- ella susurró jadeantemente.

Las manos del hombre estaban hechas puño sobre los pliegues de su kilt, y ella esperó, temblando.

La puerta resonó al abrirse y se cerró detrás de ellos.

-Sakura- llamó Neji cuando salió al patio-. Allí estás. Estoy muy contento de que te nos unieras. Pensé que podría gustarte acompañarme a la feria. ¿Qué está haciendo tu caballo en la tierra, Sasuke?

Sakura soltó su respiración en un siseo de frustración y permaneció dándole la espalda a Neji.

-¿Qué, Sasuke? ¿Qué?- rogó en un cuchicheo urgente.

Él levantó su cabeza. Había un brillo desafiante en sus ojos rojos.

-Naruto está enamorado de ti, chica. Creo que debes saberlo- dijo suavemente.


	13. Capítulo 12

**~Capítulo 12~**

Sakura eludió a Neji diestramente diciéndole que necesitaba comprar "cosas de mujeres", una declaración que parecía poner a volar su imaginación. Así, ella pudo pasarse la tarde yendo de compras con Tsunade y Kakashi. Al platero, le compró una nueva hebilla para su padre. Del curtidor, compró tres níveas alfombras de lana, gruesas como el pecado y suaves como piel de conejo. Al orfebre le regateó astutamente unas diminutas estrellas de oro para adornar un nuevo vestido.

Pero todo el tiempo su mente regresaba al patio y se demoraba en el oscuro, sensual hombre que traicionaba la primer grieta en las paredes macizas que rodeaban su corazón. La había aturdido, la había desconcertado, y también había fortificado su resolución. Sakura no dudaba ni por un momento de lo que había visto. Sasuke le importaba. Enterrado bajo un montón de ruinas de un pasado que, estaba empezando a sospechar, había sido más brutal de lo que ella pudiera comprender, había un hombre muy real, muy vulnerable.

Había visto en su mirada severa que él la deseaba, pero más específicamente, que tenía sentimientos tan profundos que no podía expresarlos, y en consecuencia hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para negarlos. Ésa era esperanza suficiente para trabajar en ella. No se le ocurrió a Sakura, incluso ni por un momento, preguntarse si él merecía la pena del esfuerzo: sabía que lo valía. Él tenía para ofrecer todo lo que alguna vez querría en un hombre. Sakura entendía que las personas no eran perfectas; a veces habían sido marcadas con cicatrices tan atroces que había que amarlas mucho para ayudarlas a sanar y permitirles comprender su potencial. Y a veces, los que tenían cicatrices más profundas eran los que tenían más para ofrecer, porque entendían el valor infinito de la ternura. Ella sería el sol que acariciara la capa de indiferencia que él se había puesto hacía tantos años, invitándolo a caminar sin defensas.

Su sentido de anticipación era tan fuerte, que la hacía sentir insegura y débil. El deseo había brillado débilmente en la mirada de Sasuke cuando la había contemplado, y si él lo comprendía o no, ella había visto una intensa, sensual promesa en su rostro.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era averiguar cómo soltarlo. Se estremeció, sacudida por la certeza intuitiva de que cuando Sasuke liberara su pasión, merecería la pena definitivamente.

-¿Tienes frío, chica?- preguntó Kakashi, afligido.

-¿Frío?- Sakura se hizo eco inexpresivamente.

-Te estremeciste.

-¡Oh por favor, Kakashi!- resopló Tsunade-. Ése era un escalofrío de soñar despierta.

¿No puedes percibir la diferencia?

Miró de Sakura a Tsunade, sobresaltado. Tsunade sonrió limpiamente.

-Bien, ¿era, o no era, Sakura?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Naruto parecía muy guapo esta mañana- dijo Tsunade significativamente.

-Fue por Sasuke- espetó Kakashi inmediatamente-. ¿No pensabas en eso, chica? Sé que lo viste por los establos.

Sakura miró boquiabierta a Kakashi, con una expresión horrorizada.

-¿Estabas espiándome?

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Kakashi a la defensiva-. Apenas paseé una mirada fuera de mi ventana.

-Oh- dijo Sakura en una voz pequeña, su mirada danzando entre su criada y el hombre de armas-. ¿Por qué están mirándome los dos así?- exigió.

-¿Así cómo?- Tsunade ondeó sus pestañas inocentemente.

Sakura rodó sus ojos, hastiada por sus obvios esfuerzos de casamenteros.

-¿Volvemos a la posada? Prometí que volvería para tomar la cena a tiempo.

-¿Con Naruto?- dijo Tsunade esperanzadamente.

Kakashi tocó con el codo a la criada.

-Con Sasuke.

-Con Occam- espetó Sakura secamente sobre su hombro.

Kakashi y Tsunade intercambiaron miradas divertidas cuando Sakura caminó calle abajo, sus brazos inundados con paquetes.

-Pensaba que nos había traído para ayudarla- observó Kakashi con el alzamiento de una zorruna ceja blanca y un gesto de sus manos vacías.

Tsunade sonrió.

-Kakashi, sospecho que ella podría sostener el mundo sobre sus hombros y no sentir ni una onza. La chica está enamorada, con toda seguridad. Mi única pregunta es: ¿de quién?

-¿Quién, Sakura?- preguntó Tsunade sin preámbulos mientras ataba los botones diminutos a la espalda del vestido de Sakura, una creación de seda color lima que caía en una onda sensual de cintas diestramente colocadas en el corpiño.

-¿Quién qué?- preguntó Sakura, indiferente. Pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello, derramando una caída rosa sobre su hombro. Se sentó sobre una diminuta banqueta ante un espejo borroso en su cuarto en la posada, impaciente por unirse a los hombres en el comedor.

El reflejo de Tsunade se encontró con el de Sakura con un reproche sin palabras. Arrastró el cabello de Sakura hacia atrás y lo juntó en un nudo con más entusiasmo del que era necesario.

-Ay- Sakura frunció el ceño-. Bueno, sé lo que quisiste decir. Simplemente no deseo contestar todavía. Permíteme ver cómo van las cosas esta tarde.

Tsunade relajó su asimiento y sonrió.

-¿Por lo menos admites que piensas seleccionar un marido entre alguno de ellos?

¿Considerarás los deseos de tu padre?

-Sí, Tsunade... oh, ¡absolutamente sí!- los ojos de Sakura chispearon cuando se levantó.

-Supongo que podrías llevar tu cabello suelto esta tarde- se lamentó Tsunade-. Aunque debes permitirme por lo menos peinarlo y rizarlo.

-Me gusta suelto- contestó Sakura-. Es bastante ondulado por propia voluntad, y no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por pequeñeces.

-Oh, ¿ahora la chica que se tomó una hora para escoger un vestido no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por pequeñeces?- la provocó Tsunade.

-Ya llego tarde, Tsunade- dijo Sakura con un rubor cuando salió del cuarto.

-Llega tarde- dijo Sasuke, paseándose irritado. Habían estado esperando algún tiempo en la pequeña antesala que separaba la sección de la posada de los cuartos privados y los comedores públicos-. Por la lanza de Odín, ¿por qué no enviamos simplemente una bandeja a su cuarto?

-¿Y abandonar el placer de su compañía? Ni lo sueñes- dijo Neji.

-Deja de ir de un lado a otro, Sasuke- dijo Naruto con una mueca-. Realmente necesitas relajarte un poco.

-Estoy absolutamente relajado- dijo Sasuke, continuando su vaivén.

-No, no lo estás- arguyó Naruto-. Pareces casi quebradizo de tan tenso. Si te tocara con mi espada, estallarías.

-Si me tocaras con tu espada, yo ensangrentaría bien la mía contigo.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva.

-¡Yo no estoy a la defensiva!

Naruto y Neji lo miraron al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión.

-Eso no es justo-. Sasuke frunció el ceño-. Ésa es una trampa. Si alguien dice "no te pongas a la defensiva", ¿qué posible contestación puede hacer una persona excepto eso?

Estás atrapado entre dos opciones: No decir nada, o una defensa legítima.

-Sasuke, a veces piensas demasiado- observó Neji.

-Voy a conseguir una bebida- barbotó Sasuke-. Vengan a buscarme cuando ella esté lista, si ese evento notable llega a ocurrir antes del levantamiento del sol.

Neji disparó a Naruto una mirada curiosa.

-Él no era tan impaciente en la corte, Uzumaki. ¿Cuál es su problema? No soy yo, ¿verdad? Sé que tuvimos unos encontronazos en el pasado, pero pensé que habían terminado y estaban olvidados.

-Si la memoria no me falla, la cicatriz en tu rostro es un recuerdo de uno de aquellos 'encontronazos', ¿verdad?-. Cuando Neji hizo una mueca, Naruto continuó-. No eres tú, Hyuga. Así es como siempre actúa él alrededor de Sakura. Pero parece haberse puesto peor desde que ella es mayor.

-Si piensa que va a ganarla, está equivocado- dijo Neji quedamente.

-Él no está intentando ganarla, Logan. Él está intentando odiarla. Y si piensas que vas a ganarla tú, estás en un error.

Neji Hyuga no contestó nada, pero su mirada desafiante habló volúmenes cuando se volvió y entró en el comedor atestado.

Naruto lanzó una mirada rápida a los escalones vacíos, se encogió de hombros, y siguió sus pasos.

Cuando Sakura llegó al piso inferior, no había nadie esperándola.

Qué buen manojo de pretendientes, pensó. Primero me dejan, y después me dejan de nuevo.

Miró de nuevo los escalones, tirando nerviosamente el escote de su vestido. ¿Debía volver por Tsunade? El "Black Boot" era la posada más fina en Durrkesh y alardeaba de tener la mejor comida del pueblo, pero, aún así, el pensamiento de andar por el comedor del establecimiento atestado la acobardaba un poco. Ella nunca había entrado sola antes al comedor de una taberna.

Se movió hacia la puerta y atisbó a través del dintel.

El cuarto estaba lleno de racimos bulliciosos de viajeros. Las risas flotaban y llegaban en olas, a pesar del hecho que la mitad de los viajeros estaban obligados a estar de pie mientras comían. De repente, como si estuviera ordenado por los dioses, las personas se desvanecieron al revelar un moreno, pecadoramente guapo hombre de pie cerca del contador del roble tallado que servía de barra. Sólo Sasuke podía permanecer de pie con tal gracia insolente.

Mientras ella miraba, Naruto caminó hacia él, le dio una bebida, y dijo algo que casi hizo sonreír a Sasuke. Ella se sonrió a sí misma, cuando él atrapó su expresión a mitad de camino y rápidamente terminó cualquier rastro de diversión. Cuando Naruto se fundió de nuevo en la muchedumbre, Sakura se deslizó al cuarto principal y se apuró a llegar al lado de Sasuke. Él la miró y sus ojos brillaron extrañamente; asintió pero no dijo nada. Sakura permaneció en silencio, buscando algo que decir, algo ingenioso e intrigante; estaba finalmente sola con él una situación adulta, capaz de comprometerlo en una conversación íntima como había fantaseado tantas veces…

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir, él pareció perder interés y se volvió.

Sakura se dio de puntapiés mentalmente. Por las campanas del infierno, Sakura, se reprendió, ¿no puedes siquiera encontrar unas palabras cuando estás junto a este hombre? Sus ojos empezaron un viaje de adoración sobre la nuca, acariciaron su grueso cabello negro, vagaron sobre la musculosa espalda, que estiró la tela de su camisa cuando él levantó un brazo para tomar otro trago de cerveza. Se solazó simplemente en mirarlo: la manera en que los músculos en sus hombros se juntaban cuando él agarraba algo con la mano. Sus ojos viajeros bajaron y se alojaron por el camino de su cintura estrecha hasta las caderas firmes, musculosas, y las piernas poderosas.

Notó que sus piernas estaban salpicadas de vello, e inhaló una respiración insegura, estudiando la parte de atrás de sus piernas debajo de su kilt, pero, ¿dónde empezaba ese sedoso vello negro y dónde acababa?

Sakura soltó la respiración que ni siquiera había sabido que estaba conteniendo. Cada onza de su cuerpo respondía al suyo con deliciosa anticipación. Estando simplemente al lado de ese seductor hombre moreno, sus piernas se sentían débiles y su estómago se llenaba de mariposas.

Cuando Sasuke se apoyó atrás y momentáneamente la rozó en el cuarto atestado, la muchacha puso tan suavemente su mejilla contra su hombro, que él no supo que ella había robado ese contacto. Inhaló el olor de él y se lanzó descaradamente hacia adelante. Sus manos encontraron las ondulaciones de sus hombros y las rascaron suavemente con las uñas, rasguñando su piel con ligereza a través de su camisa.

Un gemido suave escapó de los labios masculinos, y los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon. Ella lo rasguñó suavemente, aturdida de que él no dijera nada. No se apartó de ella. No se volvió sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Sakura contuvo la respiración; entonces inhaló avariciosamente, deleitándose en el aroma crespo de jabón picante y hombre. Él empezó a moverse con ligereza bajo sus uñas, como un gato al que le rascaran la barbilla. ¿Podría ser verdaderamente que él estuviera disfrutando de su tacto?

¡Oh, podrían los dioses concederme un deseo esta noche: sentir el beso de este hombre!

Ella deslizó sus palmas amorosamente sobre su espalda y se presionó más cerca de su cuerpo. Sus dedos persiguieron los músculos individuales en sus hombros anchos, resbalando hacia su cintura delgada, entonces volvieron a recorrer ese camino. Su cuerpo se relajó bajo sus manos.

Cielo, éste es el cielo, ella pensó soñadoramente.

-Pareces sumamente contento, Sasuke- la voz de Naruto interrumpió su fantasía-. Es asombroso lo que una bebida puede hacer en tu ánimo. ¿Dónde ha ido Sakura? ¿No estaba aquí contigo hace sólo un momento?

Las manos de Sakura se detuvieron en la espalda de Sasuke, que era tan ancha que la escudaba completamente de la vista de Naruto. Ella agachó su cabeza y se sintió repentinamente culpable. Los músculos de Sasuke se hicieron rígidos bajo sus dedos inmóviles.

-¿No fue fuera para respirar aire fresco?- oyó preguntar a Sasuke en medio de su aturdimiento.

-¿Ella sola? ¡Por las campanas del infierno, hombre, no debes permitirle ir y vagar fuera sola!- las botas de Naruto brillaron en el suelo de piedra cuando fue en busca de ella.

Sasuke miró furiosamente alrededor.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, pava real?- gruñó él.

-Estaba tocándote- dijo simplemente ella.

Sasuke agarró ambas manos en las suyas y casi aplastó los huesos delicados entre sus dedos.

-Bien, no lo hagas, chica. No hay nada entre tú y yo.

-Te apoyaste hacia atrás- ella protestó-. No parecías tan infeliz.

-¡Pensé que eras una jovencita de la taberna!- dijo Sasuke, y pasó una mano furiosa a través de su cabello.

-¡Oh!- respondió Sakura cabizbaja.

Sasuke bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja, tomando aliento para hacer sus siguientes palabras audibles por encima del fragor del ruidoso comedor.

-En caso de que no lo recuerdes, es Naruto quien te quiere, y Naruto es claramente la mejor opción. Ve, encuéntralo y tócalo, chica. Déjame a las muchachas de la taberna que entienden a un hombre como yo.

Los ojos de Sakura chispearon peligrosamente cuando retrocedió y caminó a través del cuarto atestado.

Él sobreviviría la noche. No podría ser tan malo; después de todo, había vivido después de cosas peores. Sasuke había sido consciente de Sakura desde el momento en que ella había entrado en el cuarto. Él, de hecho, deliberadamente le había dado la espalda cuando parecía que ella había estado a punto de hablar. De poca cosa había servido, ya que al hacerlo ella lo había tocado, y él había sido incapaz de obligarse a alejarse de la apreciación sensual de sus manos en su espalda. Él le había permitido llegar lejos, pero no era demasiado tarde para salvar la situación.

Ahora se mantuvo estudiadamente de espaldas a Sakura, sirviéndose metódicamente raudales de whisky en un jarro. Bebió como una venganza, limpiando sus labios con el dorso de su mano, deseando que tuviera la habilidad de embotar sus perfectos sentidos de Berserker. A menudo, oía el ritmo jadeante de su risa. De vez en cuando, cuando el propietario movía botellas en los estantes, atrapaba un atisbo de su cabello rosado en una jarra pulida.

Pero era una maldición, cualquier necio podría ver eso. La había empujado a hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo, así que, ¿cómo podría preocuparlo? Pero no lo estaba, se aseguró, porque era, aparentemente, un hombre sensato entre una raza condenada a ser arrastrada por emociones violentas, imprevisibles, que no eran nada más que lujuria.

Deseo, no amor, y nada de eso tenía una condenada cosa que ver con Sakura.

¡Cristo! ¿A quién pensaba que estaba engañando? Sasuke cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza ante sus propias mentiras.

La vida era un infierno y él era Sísifo, eternamente condenado a empujar una roca de deseo implacable a la cima de una colina, sólo para que la roca rodara de nuevo hacia abajo antes de que alcanzara la cima. Sasuke nunca había podido tolerar la futileza. Era un hombre de resolver las cosas, y esa noche él vería a Sakura solidificar sus esponsales con Naruto y ese sería el fin de su participación.

No podía codiciar a la esposa de su mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Por lo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir que se casara con Naruto, y ese sería el fin de su agonía. Sencillamente no podría vivir con esa batalla que emprendía dentro de sí más tiempo. Si ella estaba libre y soltera, él todavía podía soñar. Si ella estaba seguramente casada, eso lo obligaría a olvidar sus sueños tontos. Con eso resuelto, Sasuke robó una mirada subrepticia por encima de su hombro para ver cómo progresaban las cosas. Sólo Mac, apoyado detrás del mostrador, oyó el silbido sin sustancia de su respiración contenida y notó la rigidez de su mandíbula.

Sakura estaba a mitad del cuarto, su cabeza Rosada inclinada hacia atrás y haciendo esas malditamente femeninas cosas a su mejor amigo, que esencialmente no involucraba nada más que seguir siendo lo que ella era: irresistible. Una mirada provocativa, los ojos encendidos vivazmente, un delicioso labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Los dos estaban obviamente en su propio mundo, olvidados de él. La misma situación que la había animado a buscar. Lo enfureció.

Mientras miraba, el mundo que no era Sakura desapareció; ¿para qué existiría el mundo sin Sakura? Él podía oír el susurro de su cabello en la atestada taberna, el suspiro del aire cuando su mano subió hasta el rostro de Naruto. Entonces, de repente, el único sonido que podía oír era la sangre tronando en sus oídos cuando vio sus dedos delgados acariciar la curva de la mejilla de Naruto y demorarse en su mandíbula. Sus entrañas se apretaron dolorosamente y el latido de su corazón inició un áspero staccato de ira.

Magnetizada, la mano de Sasuke se arrastró sobre su propio rostro. La palma de Sakura apenas tocaba la piel de Naruto; sus dedos siguieron la sombra de barba en la mandíbula de Naruto. Sasuke deseó fervorosamente haber roto esa mandíbula perfecta una vez o dos cuando habían jugado siendo muchachos.

Profundamente olvidado de la mirada fascinada de Mac, la mano de Sasuke siguió el mismo modelo en su propio rostro; él imitó su toque. Sus ojos la devoraban con tal intensidad, que ella podría haber huido si se hubiera vuelto a mirarlo. Pero ella no se volvió. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando con adoración a su mejor amigo.

Detrás de él un resoplido suave y un silbido agujerearon el aire ardiente.

-Hombre, estás condenadamente mal, y ésa es más verdad de la que encontrarás en otra botella de rotgut- la voz de Mac estrelló la fantasía que Sasuke, ciertamente, no estaba teniendo-. Es una maldita cosa desear a la esposa de tu mejor amigo, ahora, ¿verdad?- Mac asintió entusiastamente y calentó el asunto-. Yo mismo sentí una cosa parecida por la muchacha de mi propio amigo, oh veamos, habrá sido hace unos diez años.

-Ella no es su esposa-. Los ojos con que Sasuke observó a Mac no eran los ojos de un hombre sensato. Eran los ojos que los campesinos habían visto antes de volverle hacía tantos años juiciosamente la espalda, los ojos de fuego rojo de un vikingo Berserker que no se detendría ante nada para conseguir lo que quería.

-Bien, ella seguro es su algo-. Mac se encogió de hombros sin hacer caso de la advertencia inequívoca en los ojos de Sasuke, con el aplomo de un hombre que había sobrevivido demasiadas peleas de taberna para preocuparse demasiado por un viajero irritable-. Y tú deseas que ella no lo fuera, eso es malditamente seguro-. Mac quitó la botella vacía y recogió una llena que estaba en la barra. Él la miró con curiosidad-. Ahora... ¿de dónde vino esto?- se preguntó con un ceño-. Och, mi mente se confunde; no recuerdo haber abierto siquiera esta botella, aunque estoy seguro de que han estado bebiéndola- dijo Mac, y la vertió en un jarro vacío. El locuaz tabernero fue hasta el cuarto detrás de la barra y volvió un momento después con un plato de pollo condimentado con coñac-. Por la manera en que estás bebiendo, necesitas comer algo, hombre- aconsejó.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos. Desgraciadamente, ni todo el whisky en Escocia podría embotar los sentidos de un Berserker. Mientras Mac servía a una nueva ronda, Sasuke descargó el jarro fresco de whisky sobre el pollo con frustración. Había decidido dar un paseo largo cuando Neji se sentó a su lado.

-Parece que Naruto está haciendo algún avance- murmuró Neji sombríamente mientras miraba el pollo-. Mmm... parece jugoso. ¿Qué opinas si te ayudo?

-Tómalo- dijo Sasuke tensamente-. Aquí tienes una bebida también-. Sasuke deslizó la botella sobre la barra.

-No gracias, hombre. Tengo la mía-. Neji levantó su jarro.

Una risa ronca, melódica, cayó sobre ellos cuando Sakura y Naruto se les unieron en la barra. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros y furiosos cuando miró a Naruto.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó Naruto y se acercó al plato de pollo.

-Con permiso- murmuró Sasuke y se alejó de ellos, ignorando a Sakura completamente.

Sin una mirada hacia atrás, dejó la taberna y se fundió en la noche de Durrkesh.

Era casi el alba cuando Sasuke volvió al "Black Boot". Subiendo los escalones fatigadamente, dio el último paso y se heló cuando un sonido inesperado alcanzó sus oídos. Se asomó en la galería, observando las puertas una por una.

Oyó el sonido de nuevo: un gimoteo, seguido por un gemido más profundo, ronco.

¿Sakura? ¿Con Naruto?

Se movió rápida y silenciosamente por el corredor e hizo una pausa fuera del cuarto de Naruto. Escuchó intensamente y lo oyó una tercera vez: un suspiro ronco y una boqueada de aire contenido, y cada sonido se rasgó a través de sus entrañas como una hoja de doble filo. La rabia se derramó sobre él y todo lo que dentro de él era negro e intentaba suprimir revivió. Se sentía deslizarse sobre el terreno traicionero de la furia que había sentido primero hacía quince años, observando Tuluth arrasada. Algo más poderoso, que ningún hombre podría soportar, tomaba forma dentro de sus venas y lo dotaba de una fuerza indecible y la capacidad inconcebible de sentir el derramamiento de sangre... un antiguo monstruo vikingo con ojos fríos.

Sasuke puso su frente contra la madera fresca de la puerta de Naruto y respiró en boqueadas cuidadosamente moderadas, mientras se esforzaba en dominar su reacción violenta. Su lenta respiración regulada no se parecía en nada a los ruidos desenfrenados que salían del otro lado de la puerta. ¡Cristo él la había animado a casarse con Naruto, no a acostarse con él!

Un gruñido feraz escapó de sus labios.

A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, su mano encontró el tirador de la puerta y lo volvió, sólo para encontrarse con el desafío de una cerradura. Por un momento se inmovilizó, aturdido por la barrera. Una barrera entre él y Sakura, una cerradura que le dijo que ella había escogido. ¡Quizá él la había empujado, pero ella podría haber tardado un poco más en escoger! Un año o dos... o quizás el resto de su vida.

Sí, ella había hecho su opción claramente; ¿entonces qué derecho tenía él para considerar de todas maneras estrellar la puerta y convertirla en diminutas piezas de madera y seleccionar el fragmento más mortal para clavarlo en el corazón de su mejor amigo? ¿Qué derecho tenía él para hacer algo, más que recorrer su camino por el corredor oscuro a su propio infierno personal, donde el diablo lo esperaba ciertamente con una roca completamente nueva para empujar a la cima de la colina: la piedra obstinada del dolor?

Se despedazó en el debate interior un momento tenso, que sólo acabó cuando la bestia dentro de él dominó su cabeza, extendió sus garras, y estrelló la puerta de Naruto.

La respiración de Sasuke chirriaba en jadeos penosos. Él se encorvó en la entrada y miró con atención el cuarto débilmente iluminado, preguntándose por qué nadie había brincado, sobresaltado, de la cama.

- Sasuke… - la palabra perforó débilmente la penumbra.

Sasuke, desconcertado, se metió calladamente en el cuarto, dirigiéndose rápidamente al lecho bajo. Naruto estaba enredado entre las sábanas empapadas, enrolladas en una solitaria pelota. El vómito manchaba las tablas rayadas del piso. Una vasija de hojalata había sido aplastada y abandonada, un cántaro cerámico estaba quebrado al lado de ella, y la ventana permanecía abierta al aire frío de la noche.

Repentinamente, Naruto se movió agitada y violentamente y vomitó en la cama, doblándose sobre sí mismo. Sasuke se apresuró a sostenerlo antes de que se desplomara hacia el piso. Sujetando a su amigo en sus brazos, se quedó con la boca abierta, desconcertado, hasta que vio una espuma delgada de vómito en los labios de Naruto.

-Ve...ven...veneno- Naruto dijo jadeando-. Ayúda... me.

-¡No!- Sasuke respiró-. Maldita sea- dijo, poniendo en la cama la cabeza de Naruto mientras gritaba a voz en cuello por ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>AYY nuestro amigo Sasuke que mal pensado es xD.<strong>

**Realmente, después de todo lo que Sakura le ha demostrado consciente o inconscientemente, ¿todavía piensa que sería capaz de eso?**

**Es para matarlo, y en más de un sentido. **

**Siento la tardanza, mañana tengo un hueco así que subiré el capítulo en ese hueco xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y en cuanto pueda contestaré todos los reviews sin falta!**

**Un saludo y muchos besos a todos mis amados lectores. Sed felices =).**

**Att: Sakura**


End file.
